You
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: "Aku... tahu ke depannya akan sulit. Tapi, tetaplah bersamaku.."END CHAP! "My first Fic, SasuxNaru, hope you enjoy this, my friends :D
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari.

Sang Mentari muncul dan memberikan sinarnya untuk manusia.

Tak pernah dia lelah memberikan sinarnya.

Tak pernah dia merasa suntuk membagikan cahayanya.

Terkadang saat dia ada , banyak yang mengeluh.

Tapi, saat dia hilang lebih banyak yang merasa tak bersemangat.

Karena alasannya matahari itu merupakan wujud dari semangat mereka.

Dan manusia memang selalu seperti itu.

Tak akan pernah mengerti arti sesuatu sebelum sesuatu itu hilang.

**You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pair : SasuxNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author* ****baru yang belum terlalu mengerti. **

**-Do not like, I beg you to do not read this-**

You

chapter one : Introduction

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa yang paling dikagumi dan memiliki banyak penggemar di SMA 1 GAKUEN AI. Dengan rambut yang berwarna biru kehitaman, mata yang indah berwarna kelam, tubuh berisi di tempat yang tepat dan wajah khas milik Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, tentu saja dengan sukses membuat para siswi memandangnya takjub. Ditambah lagi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan Foto Model yang sering menghiasi halaman depan tabloid ternama. Ayah dan Ibunya- Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto- merupakan Aktor dan Aktris papan atas yang sudah terkenal hampir ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Ayah, Ibu serta Kakaknya adalah sekelompok manusia yang merupakan bagian dari dunia hiburan. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke tidak tertarik ?

"Hn, aku benci dunia itu "

Itulah jawabannya. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan tepatnya mengapa dia berkata seperti itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berteman akrab dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru Mereka berdua juga merupakan anggota keluarga terpandang yang hampir setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji adalah Penerus dari Dojo yang telah menghasilkan banyak sekali atlet beladiri yang membanggakan. Nara Shikamaru adalah putra tunggal dari pemilik Klinik yang menyediakan pengobatan yang berasal dari alam. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan alam, bahan-bahan yang berasal dari alam, itulah cara mereka mengobati pasiennya.

Mereka bertiga adalah penyegar udara dan suasana bagi para siswi yang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka.

Itu bagi mereka. Bayangkan betapa kesalnya Sasuke saat dia datang ke sekolah, teriakan histeria yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga selalu menghampirinya. Tapi karena darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya, terang saja dia hanya menampilkan sosok dingin yang tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan macam itu. Dia terus berjalan dan tanpa disadarinya dia menabrak seorang anak lelaki. Uchiha yang dingin itu terpana melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Berambut pirang. Membuatnya silau.

"Ukh.. Sakit ! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong ! "

"Dasar dobe "

"Hah ? Apa ? Beraninya kau memanggilku dobe, dasar Teme ! Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku ! "

" … "

Mereka berdua bangun –saling membersihkan diri sendiri- dan bertatapan. Bertatapan tanpa tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba, seakan diberi instruksi, mereka membalikkan badan dan pergi. Sasuke berjalan, si Pirang berlari ke arah berlawanan. Awal dari suatu kisah , dimulai.

**SASUKE's POV**

Hn, dasar dobe. Sudah seenaknya menindihku, malah menyalahkanku pula. Ck, benar-benar Dobe. Hei, tapi coba lihat. Manis sekali dia. Matanya yang biru itu. Aku jadi ingat langit musim panas saat melihatnya. Dan rambutnya yang kuning itu, sangat membuatku silau. Siapa dia ? Aku baru sekali melihatnya. Hmm.

**~0o0~**

Setelah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui identitas siswa yang memanggilnya 'Teme' itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah siswa baru di kelas XI A yang berhadapan dengan kelasnya XII A. Tidak sulit mengetahui namanya, hampir semua orang sudah tahu siapa dia. Kepribadiannya yang hangat, sifatnya yang ramah dan gampang bergaul, senyumnya yang hangat membuat semua orang yang mengenalnya merasa nyaman.

Semula Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Naruto. Namun, mau bagaimana ? Kelas mereka berhadapan. Waktu istirahat mereka sama. Tujuan mereka untuk makan siang sama. Toilet yang mereka tuju pun sama. Tentu saja pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Setiap kali mereka bertemu, ada saja yang bisa dijadikan bahan pertengkaran. Dan bila mereka sudah mulai, tempat mereka bertengkar menjadi ramai. Tentu saja, sang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal dingin, mau meladeni sang Uzumaki Naruto yang sangat hiperaktif.

"Teme ! Kembalikan roti isi kare-ku ! Itu yang terakhir ! "

"Hn.. "

"Heh ! Apa kau terlalu sedikit mempunyai kosakata ? Hn-Hn milikmu bukan jawaban Teme! "

"Ck, benar-benar dobe. Berisik "

"Kau ! Sasukeee ! Temee menyebalkan ! " Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya

"… " Sasuke berbalik pergi

"Temeee ! Aku belum selesaai ! "

Sasuke yang berbalik meninggalkan Naruto menarik sebuah seringaian. Jika saja penggemarnya melihat hal itu, yakinlah di SMA 1 GAKUEN AI akan terjadi peristiwa Mimisan Massal.

~0o0~

**Naruto's POV**

Dasar si Teme itu. Menyebalkan sekali ! Ukh ! Ingin rasanya aku membuat wajah dinginnya itu menjadi wajah yang konyol !

Roti kare itu yang terakhir. Ramen di kantin pun juga sudah habis. Aku lapar. Perutku kompak melakukan konser akbar. Dengan lunglai aku menuju kelas. Dengan memegang perutku untuk mengurangi rasa lapar. Saat menuju ke arah pintu kelasku, kulihat si Teme itu berdiri di depan pintu kelasku.

Mau apalagi dia ?

"Hei Teme . Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar "

"Aku tidak mau juga "

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ? Tidak lihatkah kau, teman perempuanku sampai sesak napas semua di dalam kelas ? Cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu ! "

"Hn. Ini "

Hah ? Bermimpi kah aku ? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memberikan barang miliknya kepada orang lain ? Kepada AKU ?

**Normal's POV**

Roti kare yang diperebutkan tadi tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Eh ? Kenapa Teme ? " Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke.

"Hn, ambil saja "

"Hah ? Aku tidak mau Teme ! Kau yang sudah membelinya ! Kau yang harus makan ! "

"Dobe. Ambil atau tidak ? " Sasuke tetap menyodorkan Roti itu.

"U-ukh.. Dasar Teme ! Baiklah ! " Naruto dengan pelan mengambil Roti dari tangan Sasuke.

"… "

Teng Teng Teng Teng !

Sasuke berbalik menuju kelasnya. Dia terkejut ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Te-teme ! A-Arigatou ! " ucap Naruto dengan muka bersemu merah.

Dengan cepat dia masuk ke kelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Terdiam setelah melihat wajah bersemu Naruto. Namun, harga dirinya menyadarkannya. Dan dia kembali memasang  
wajah dinginnya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

~0o0~

Uzumaki Naruto menjadi semakin terkenal setelah membuat sang Uchiha Sasuke mau meladeni dan mengikuti pertengkaran yang dibuatnya. Sang Uchiha yang dingin, mau berbicara lebih dari satu kata kepada Naruto. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang dan langka bahkan sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Tanpa disadari, perasaan salah satu di antara mereka mulai berubah.

Naruto yang selama selalu kesal dan marah melihat Sasuke , sekarang merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Wajahnya terasa panas saat melihat Sasuke. Degup di dadanya semakin kencang saat dia tahu Sasuke ada di dekatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Lalu, tanpa sengaja Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang lembut. Karena terlalu asyik memandangi sang Uchiha, dia tidak sadar bahwa Ebisu-sensei –yang akan mengajar di kelasnya- telah berada di samping kanan tubuhnya.

"Gyaa ! Sensei ! Kau mengagetkanku ! "

"Hei Naruto, kau yang menghalangi jalanku. Kau tidak ingin masuk kelasku , hm ? "

"Eh tidak, Sensei ! Gomen ! "

"Baiklah. Cepat masuk ! "

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kelas, tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedari tadi dipandanginya menyeringai dengan cara yang tak biasa. Menyeringai seperti pemangsa telah mendapatkan mangsanya

**~0o0~**

Jam sekolah berdentang 3 kali. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai. Semua siswa dan siswi bersiap untuk pulang. Hingga akhirnya hanya tertinggal Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Shikamaru yang tertidur sejak pelajaran terakhir dimulai belum bangun juga.

"Hei Sasuke. Masih ingat dengan taruhan kita ? " kata pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Hn. "

"Skor kita semua sama Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu sampai kelulusan, lalu keputusan tentang siapa yang menang akan diambil berdasarkan skor tertinggi "

"Hn "

" Ck, merepotkan sekali " kata Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ingat Sasuke, target yang sudah ditentukan berdasarkan undian adalah Sabaku no Gaara, Sai, dan Uzumaki Naruto "

"Itu adalah yang terakhir untuk kita. Dan siapa yang pertama kali menang, dialah penguasa taruhan yang menguasai dua orang yang kalah "

"Hn, bersiaplah kalian berdua " kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai

**Flashback**

Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah siswa baru yang diterima di SMA GAKUEN AI. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Entah kenapa mereka bisa akrab dan berteman. Padahal mereka  
sama-sama tipe orang yang agak sulit untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Mereka yang tergolong kalangan kaya dan elit itu merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya Neji mengusulkan bahwa mereka akan taruhan 1 kali dalam 1 tahun untuk melakukan suatu misi. Sasuke dan Shikamaru setuju-setuju saja, karena mereka memang bosan dengan keadaan ini.

"Neji, taruhan tentang apa ? " tanya Shikamaru.

"Begini, kita akan melakukan suatu misi. Siapapun yang menang, akan mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan dari pihak yang kalah. "

"Hn. "

"Misinya tentang mengambil hati seseorang. Kemudian hancurkan dia "

"Hn ? Kejam juga kau, Neji " kata Shikamaru

"Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Tapi, hadiah taruhan yang akan diberikan pada pemenang akan sangat berharga. Kenapa ? Karena yang melakukan taruhan adalah kita bertiga. Kalangan yang menguasai pemerintahan di negeri ini "

"Aku ikut " kata Sasuke.

"Merepotkan. Aku ikut " sambung Shikamaru.

"Deal ? " Neji bertanya.

"Hn. " Sasuke menjawab.

"Ck. " Shikamaru menyambung.

**End of Flashback**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto sadar akan perasaanya pada Sasuke. Dari perhatian yang jarang dari Sasuke namun selalu membuatnya hangat. Segala ocehannya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya senang. Dan semua hal pada Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terjatuh dalam kelam sang Uchiha. Naruto pun menyatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Te-teme! "

"Hn. Dobe ."

"A-aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu ! "

"Apa ? "

"A-a-a-a.. Aku suka padamu, Teme ! "

**To Be Continued**

****

Minna-san ..

**Gomen ne, jika banyak kesalahan disini.. ini fic pertama saya..**

**Mohon pendapat dari author yang sudah senior, author yang lebih dulu daripada saya dan kalian para readers .. **

**Mohon pendapat dari kalian .. Mind to review me ? **

**Arigatou Minna ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Satu pengakuan terucap..

Satu kisah dimulai..

Entah bagaimana akhirnya, hanya Raja dari seluruh takdir yang tahu..

Previous :

"_A-a-a-a.. Aku suka padamu, Teme ! "_

**You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pair : SasuxNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**-Do not like ? I beg you to do not read this-**_

You

chapter two : Confession

Di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi banyak rumput hijau, sang surya bersiap kembali ke singgasananya. Disana, berdiri dua pemuda. Yang berambut pirang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemilik rambut berwarna raven itu. Uzumaki Naruto, dialah pemilik rambut pirang itu. Dia menunduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke setelah dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang Uchiha.

Hening.

"Hn.. "

"Apa itu artinya, Teme?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Hah? Mau apa "

"Hn dobe. Apa maumu denganku?"

" O-ooh.. I-itu.. A-aku " Naruto tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Apa? E-eeh.. Haruskah kujawab Teme? U-ukh.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku malu! Dasar Baka TEME!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn." Sasuke menahan senyumnya. Melihat makhluk di hadapannya ini bersikap begitu manis.

Hening.

"Baiklah. "

"Apa Teme?"

"Hn, dobe. Aku terima."

"E-eeeehhh?" Naruto kaget mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya. Si Teme itu menerimaku. Aku kaget. Tapi lebih senang. Aku senang bisa menjadi salah satu 'orang' yang ada di matanya. Aku pikir dia akan menolakku karena kami sama-sama lelaki. Tapi, syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak, Kami-sama. Ah, perasaan ini menggelitik dan menyentuh hatiku dengan lembut. Aku bersyukur bisa merasakan perasaan ini.

**~0o0~**

Esok harinya, Naruto terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Dia menyiapkan bekal untuknya-err tak lupa untuk Sasuke. Dengan riang dia berangkat. Dengan setengah berlari dan tak lupa membagikan senyumnya yang hangat kepada setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya, kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto membuat suasana yang cerah menjadi semakin bersinar.

Bel sekolah langsung berbunyi begitu dia sampai di sekolahnya. Padahal dia berniat memberikan bekal itu pada Sasuke sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Ya sudahlah. Nanti istirahat saja. Sekalian makan bersama" sungut Naruto. Pipinya menghangat ketika mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya sekarang

**~0o0~**

"Sasuke !"

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya, dengan cepat dia menuju kursi Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke bersama Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Hn, dobe. Apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku! " Naruto menarik Sasuke bangun dari kursinya.

"Untuk apa? Dasar dobe."

"Dasar Teme! Ini! Aku membuatkanmu bekal! Kalau kau mau tidak apa-apa sih! Huh! Rugi aku membuatkanmu bekal! Padahal aku ingin makan siang bersamamu, baka Teme! " Naruto  
berbalik pergi. Tangan Sasuke mencegahnya dan langsung menggandengnya keluar kelas.

"Hn dobe. Ayo"

"Te-teme! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto terkesiap merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Ne, Sasuke. Jangan merasa menang dulu kau." Sungut Neji saat melihat Naruto bersikap begitu perhatian pada Sasuke.

"Ck. Bagaimana kau dengan Sabaku itu, Neji?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah. Dia memang target tersulit untuk kudapatkan. Haha, tapi itu yang menyenangkan, Shika. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Neji.

"Huh, Sai adalah pemuda yang paling sering tersenyum yang pernah kutemui. Tapi senyumnya itu terkadang membuatku tidak nyaman. Benar-benar merepotkan." Shikamaru menjawab malas.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan Sasuke, Shika. Karena dia yang paling mengerikan dalam urusan taruhan." Kata Neji.

"Benar."

**~0o0~**

Sasuke dan Naruto makan siang di atap. Bekal Naruto yang menarik membuat Sasuke memakannya sampai habis.

Mereka berdua bersandar di dekat pagar pembatas. Hembusan sepoi angina menemani keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hei teme."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat kesepian?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hn, dobe. Kenapa bertanya aneh seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saat melihat kau menatap nanar sesuatu dengan tatapan kesepian. Melihatmu seperti itu rasanya sesak, teme."

"…." Sasuke diam.

"Tidak usah kau jawab, juga tidak ap-"

"Karena aku dibesarkan sendirian." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"…." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam.

"Orang tua dan kakakku selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Sejak kecil aku hanya ditemani oleh pembantu dan pengurus rumah. Saat aku berulang tahun, saat pengambilan hasil ujian, natal, bahkan hari libur, mereka tidak pernah ada di rumah. Aku maklum mereka mencari biaya untuk hidup, tapi aku muak. Sekarang hanya ada materi dan ketenaran di mata mereka. Aku benci."

Naruto terdiam. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu bahwa keluarga Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto bersyukur karena dia hidup dalam keluarga yang sederhana dan hangat. Orangtuanya –Uzumaki Minato dan Kushina- adalah orang paling penyayang yang pernah dikenalnya. Sayang, mereka telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang langsung merenggut hidup mereka. Naruto pun tinggal bersama dengan keluarga dekatnya, Umino Iruka.

"Aku selalu sendirian." Sambung Sasuke. Dia menunduk.

"Bodoh! Aku ada untukmu! Dasar Teme! Kau anggap apa Neji dan Shikamaru itu,hah? Baka Teme! " tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto memeluknya. Lembut. Dan hangat.

Dia tidak tahu kalau persentuhan antar kulit itu begitu nyaman.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu beraroma jeruk. Bau yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. Menyesap wangi yang menenangkan itu dari bahu Naruto yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama.

Teng Teng Teng Teng !

Mereka tersadar. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Mukanya memerah. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah seperti tomat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sebersit perasaan hangat masuk ke dalam hatinya. Mengingat perkataan makhluk pirang itu padanya.

"_Aku ada untukmu, Teme!"_

Dengan perasaan asing namun menyenangkan itu, Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya. Dan memasang wajah dinginnya kembali lagi untuk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

**~0o0~**

Semenjak 'pelukan' itu, Sasuke semakin sering menggoda Naruto. Reaksi Naruto yang polos dan berubah-ubah itu membuatnya ketagihan menjahili makhluk hiperaktif ini. Seakan Naruto mengisi kekosongan dan rasa hampa -yang baru saja diakuinya- dalam hatinya. Hubungan mereka berdua sudah diketahui oleh hampir seluruh keluarga besar GAKUEN AI. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka pasangan serasi.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat bagi Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya. Taruhannya bersama Neji dan Shikamaru terlupakan. Mengingat Naruto sama seperti mengingat cara bernapas. Begitu melekat dalam diri Sasuke. Sifat Naruto yang terus terang dan selalu terbuka padanya , benar-benar membuat Sasuke nyaman bersamanya. Naruto seperti tidak mengenal kata 'bohong'. Karena dia selalu apa adanya. Mata birunya menunjukkan betapa besar kejujuran yang dimilikinya. Senyumnya memperlihatkan ketulusan dan kepolosan miliknya. Sang Uchiha terjerat dalam pesona sang Uzumaki.

**Naruto's POV**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak aku dan Sasuke menjadi kekasih. Rasanya sungguh asing. Aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya. Sungguh. Cara dia memperhatikanku begitu lembut. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan apa yang dia perhatikan. Dia hanya menunjukkan bagaimana cara dia memperhatikanku. Aku senang sekali, Kami-sama.

**~0o0~**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Membayangkan wajah Naruto yang menggemaskan itu membuatnya menyuruh supirnya untuk lebih cepat. Di belokan arah sekolahnya, dia melihat seseorang yang tak asing untuknya. Berambut pirang. Si Pirang sedang berpelukan erat dengan seorang pemuda. Berambut coklat dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Sekilas dilihatnya, pemuda itu memiliki tanda seperti sepasang segitiga merah pada pipinya.

Sasuke terkesiap. Dirasakannya sebersit rasa sesak seenaknya masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia menunduk. Menunduk tanpa merasakan supirnya telah memanggil tuannya. Si Supir mengatakan pada tuannya bahwa sekolah yang dia tuju sudah berada di depan matanya. Si supir berbalik ke belakang dan hendak menegur sang Tuan. Saat berbalik, di dapatinya aura dingin yang menusuk. Yang tentu saja berasal dari tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

**~0o0~**

"Sasukeee ! Ayo makan siang bersama!" seru Naruto.

"…."

"Kenapa kau teme?"

"…"

"Teme! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Heh, bagaimana rasanya berpelukan dengan orang itu, Naruto?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu , teme? Aku tidak mengerti" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"..."

" Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah! Jangan pura-pura! Pergi! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu! Pergi kau!"

"Sa-sasuke, aku tidak mengerti. A-ak.."

"KELUAR, Uzumaki! Atau AKU yang KELUAR!"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. Rasa sakit memaksa masuk dengan lembut ke dalam dinding hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Yang dia tahu,

Sasuke marah padanya. Dan membentaknya.

Dia meremas dadanya. Sakit.

**To be continued**

**N/P ( note penulis )**

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, Minna-san.. Maaf juga jika bahasanya Gaje dan tidak mudah dipahami.. Dan mungkin tidak mengikuti EYD.. *pundung*

Dan.. Mind to review ?

_**Special thanks for :**_

**Chic-kun **

Salam kenal juga, Chic-san.. Makasih uda review ya ^^ Nih, kilat ga updatenya ?xD

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

Maaf Safira-san.. kemarin saya tidak tahu bahwa tulisannya tebal semua TwT

Sekarang sudah saya perbaiki :D

Makasih uda review ya :D

**NaruEls**

Ehehe, tentang ending.. Masih rahasia ^^ maaf ..

Trima kasih sudah mengingatkan NaruEls-san :D

Chapter ini sudah saya perbaiki seperti saran kalian semua .. Saya beruntung kalian yang memberi saya review, terima kasih.

Ini Update Kilatnya ^^

**NhiaChayang**

Makasih ya reviewnya, Nhia-san :D

Ini update kilat permintaannya xD

**Gummy cherries**

Makasih Gummy-san .. tentang masalah bold itu, saya juga tidak mengerti.

Waktu kmarin saya upload tidak ada apa2 kok.. TwT

Ehh, Shika mmg sma Sai.. tpi cma untuk smntara ^^

Ini pesanan kilatnya .. Semoga menikmati ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Jeevas Revolution**

Iya, penulis baru *blum pntas dblg author TwT*

Iya.. tentang bold, saya tidak paham kenapa bisa begitu *pundung*

Tapi, skrg sudah saya perbaiki, bagaimana?

Terima kasih banyak ! Jeevas-san :D

Ini kilat updatenya :3


	3. Chapter 3

**You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pair : SasuxNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**-Do not like ? I beg you to do not read this-**_

You

chapter three : Regret

Senja sudah berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Dia, berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit malam yang sama seperti hatinya sekarang. Seenaknya bayangan tentang wajah kekasihnya muncul. Wajahnya, saat dia membentaknya tadi.

"Dobe,"

Uchiha Sasuke sudah sering mengucapkan bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti orang lain. Dan dia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Tapi, lain ceritanya jika orang yang dia sakiti adalah seseorang yang berhasil menembus pertahanan hatinya. Seseorang yang menghangatkan hati bekunya.

"Ah, aku.. Apa aku menyakitinya?"

_Jelas saja Uchiha ! _ semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya seakan berkata begitu.

"Tapi dia berpelukan dengan orang lain," batin Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Aku merasa sesak," kata Sasuke ketika ingatan akan Naruto dan laki-laki yang seenaknya menyentuh miliknya. Miliknya!

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

_Seperti bukan kau saja, Uchiha, _kilauan bintang di langit seperti menyindirnya.

**~0o0~**

Keesokan paginya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di depan kelas. Menunggu seseorang. Matanya terpejam merasakan kesunyian. Semilir angin yang berhembus dari jendela, seberkas sinar matahari yang masuk dengan lembut, kicauan burung di dekat pohon sakura di taman membuat dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

_Seseorang_ yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sedang menatapnya.

"Sa-sasuke,"

"…"

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Dia hanya melewati Naruto tanpa memberikan respon.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang marah. Masalahnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat sang Uchiha itu marah.

Dia masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke, kelas XII A. Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Dia duduk di samping kanan Sasuke.

Hening.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"Beritahu aku alasanmu, Teme,"

"…"

"Hei, teme! Lihat mataku dan katakan ALASANMU!" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mengarahkan mata hitam kelamnya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke terkesiap.

Air mata berkumpul dan siap jatuh dari pelupuk mata biru yang indah itu. Mata biru yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan keceriaan, sekarang tertutup awan sendu.

"Sa-suke, katakan. Kenapa kau begini? Apa yang kuperbuat sampai mem-uh buatmu marah? Be-beritahu aku Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan terisak.

"Sa-sakit teme. A-aku tidak tahu kenapa. Saat kau membentakku kemarin, rasanya aku ti-hiks tidak bisa bernafas. Uukh, "

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto memang bersalah karena dia berpelukan dengan orang lain. Tapi, dia lebih bersalah lagi. Dia membentak Naruto tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya bicara.

"_Aah, aku rendah sekali. Heh, bisa-bisanya aku membuat dia menangis_," batin Sasuke.

Dilihatnya pemuda manis di depannya yang masih terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Diraihnya telapak tangan berwarna tan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Digenggamnya dengan halus dan pelan.

Dan dia bawa tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Disentuhnya dagu Naruto, membawa sepasang mata biru langit bertatapan dengan mata hitam langit malam miliknya.

"Naruto,"

"U-uuh.."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau marah padaku, te-teme?" jawab Naruto.

"..."

"Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan lelaki lain,"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin. Kau berpelukan dengan lelaki yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya,"

"Lalu?" jawab Naruto polos. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ck, kau benar-benar Dobe,"

"Eeeeh? Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Aku cemburu, Baka!" bisik Sasuke pelan. Tapi Naruto mendengarnya.

"Eeeeehhh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Akh!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi. _Dia ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh? _pikir Sasuke.

"He?"

"Karena kau itu adalah KEKASIHKU, MILIKKU! Hanya aku yang berhak melakukan apapun padamu! Hn, dasar dobe, " jawab Sasuke.

"…" Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Suaranya seakan tercekat di saluran pita suaranya. Wajahnya menghangat. Dia menunduk.

Hening lagi. Sasuke masih menggenggam lembut telapak tangan hangat milik Naruto.

"Siapa dia?"

"Eh?"

"Yang kemarin memelukmu,"

"Ooooh! Dia sahabatku. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, sahabatku. Dia mau pindah kesini juga, teme. Kalau tidak salah, hari ini dia akan melapor pada kepala sekolah. Aku dan dia sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan memang dia suka memeluk orang tiba-tiba. Itu sebabnya dia memelukku kemarin,"

"Hn, seperti anjing saja,"

"Iya! Dia memang penyuka anjing, teme! Anjing yang dia pelihara sejak kecil bernama Akamaru. Dan sekarang dia masih hidup! Dulu, Aku dan Kiba sering bermain bersama Akamaru. Menyenangkan sekali! Hehehe," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, dobe. Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan orang-lelaki- lain saat kita sedang berdua. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpelukan dengan lelaki lain lagi ,"

"Hehe, baiklah teme! Aku janji! Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan memelas yang sendu.

"_Manis sekali dia! Ukh!"_ batin Sasuke.

"Tidak dobe,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlaah! Terima kasih teme!"

"Hn, cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Bel masuk hampir berbunyi,"

Mereka terlalu terbuai dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tanpa menyadari sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang datang. Shikamaru berdecak tidak suka karena kursinya dipakai Naruto. Padahal dia ingin tidur lagi. Pagi yang sejuk memang cuaca yang cocok untuk tidur, untuk Shikamaru tentunya.

"Iyaa. Sampai jumpa nanti istirahat, teme!"

Naruto menuju pintu.

"Eh, aku lupa!" Naruto menuju ke arah Sasuke.

Cup.

Sasuke terkejut. Naruto mengecup pipinya.

"Aku sayang padamu, teme! Ehehe," Naruto tersenyum. Mukanya bersemu merah. Menandakan dia malu sekali atas tindakannya tadi.

"Hn,"

"Bye, Sasuke!" Naruto setengah berlari karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Sasuke masih diam. Pipinya yang dikecup Naruto tadi terasa hangat. Wajahnya ikut menghangat juga.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Mukamu merah~" kata Neji sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Ah, dapat ciuman selamat pagi dari sang kekasih memang menyenangkan. Benar, Sasuke?" tambah Shikamaru. Mereka merasa aneh dan lucu melihat sang Uchiha bersemu.

"_Suatu ekspresi yang jarang dari Uchiha Sasuke," pikir mereka bersamaan._

"Diam kalian berdua," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan penuh aura dingin.

Mereka berdua langsung diam. Mereka tahu, membuat Sasuke marah sama saja dengan memancing bayangan dewa kematian datang pada mereka.

**~0o0~**

Naruto mengajak Sasuke makan siang di kantin. Karena dia tidak membuat bekal hari ini. Dia pikir sia-sia membuat bekal karena Sasuke marah padanya.

Mereka asyik berbincang, walaupun kenyataannya Naruto yang lebih banyak berbicara. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kata andalannya, "Hn,".

Setelah selesai Naruto dan Sasuke bersama-sama kembali ke kelas. Tiap orang yang melihat pasangan itu, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Alasannya adalah mereka menyukai pasangan itu, Sang dingin Uchiha dengan Naruto yang periang dan kelewat aktif.

Di depan kelas Sasuke, terlihat Neji dan Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Sasuke, cepatlah. Kita harus segera pergi ke laboratorium Kimia," kata Neji.

"Hn,"

"Ck, jangan terlalu sering pacaran, Uchiha," kata Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku tidak menyuruh kalian menungguku," balas Sasuke.

"Benar-benar tuan Uchiha. Cepatlah, kami sudah dengan sukarela menunggumu,"

"Hn,"

Sebelum Sasuke masuk ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya, dia mendengar teriakan yang membuatnya dan yang lain menutup telinga.

"Narutoooo!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. Kalian tahu namanya? Ya! Benar!

"Kiba!" Naruto menyahut sama kerasnya.

Kiba dengan cepat memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Kiba. Dia merasakan tatapan penuh aura membunuh yang berasal dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Shikamaru dan Neji terdiam melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu menyentuh-memeluk- Naruto tepat di hadapan si Uchiha.

"Hei, aku sudah jadi siswa disini! Ahahaha, kita satu kelas, Naru-chan!" kata Kiba.

"Naru-chan?" geram Sasuke pelan.

"Ahaha, baguslah Kiba. Tapi, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini. Aku masih mau hidup," kata Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Ayo kita masuk kelas. Temani aku berkenalan dengan teman dan kelas baruku!" kata Kiba antusias sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Tanpa Kiba tahu, makhluk bermata hitam kelam sedang menujukan tatapan mematikannya ke arahnya.

"Sa-sasuke. Aku tidak melanggar janji padamu loh! Jangan marah ya, teme!" kata Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menghilang dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hei, pemuda tadi manis ya," kata Shikamaru asal.

"Haha, kau tertarik padanya, Shika?" balas Neji.

"Sepertinya,"

Sasuke langsung berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya.

Tanpa menegur, Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Menghindari aura mematikan dari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**~0o0~**

Hujan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat beberapa siswa mengeluh karena tidak membawa payung. Sedangkan para siswi tenang-tenang saja. Karena mereka selalu membawa payung di dalam tas mereka.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Naruto dan yang lain membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah memberikan salam pada _sensei,_ mereka pun bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan hujan yang menunggu mereka.

"Naru-chan. Maukah kau mengantarku berkeliling sekolah? Aku mohon," pinta Kiba.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan seluruh bagian dari SMA GAKUEN AI ini. Let's Gooo !" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

Naruto pun mengajak Kiba turun ke lantai bawah. SMA GAKUEN AI adalah bangunan bertingkat dua yang memiliki lahan yang cukup luas. Lantai bawah adalah bangunan yang khusus untuk siswa-siswi kelas X dan berbagai ruangan klub. GAKUEN AI adalah SMA yang terkenal dengan ekstrakurikuler basket, sepak bola, cheerleader dan paduan suaranya

Lalu Naruto menunjukkan tempat rak sepatu. Kemudian loker dimana seluruh siswa dan siswi bisa meletakkan barang-barang mereka. Lalu kembali ke lantai 2 yang berfungsi sebagai kelas XI dan XII. Di lantai 2 juga terdapat kantin sekolah yang terjamin makanannya.

"Ne, Kiba. Sekarang kita akan menuju ruangan tempat laboratorium berada. Kita memiliki Laboratorium Biologi, Kimia, Komputer dan Astronomi. Di laboratorium Astronomi yang berbentuk seperti kubah itu terdapat teropong bintang yang membuat kita bisa melihat benda-benda di luar angkasa," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ohhh," Kiba hanya bisa takjub mendapati ada Laboratorium Astronomi di sekolah ini.

"Setelah melewati koridor ini, kita akan sampai di laboratorium Kimia. Setelah belok, berjalan sebentar, sampai deh. Hehehe," cengir Naruto.

Saat mereka hendak berbelok, mereka mendengar suara percakapan orang lain.

Mereka terkejut. Naruto pikir sudah tidak ada lagi murid di sekolah ini.

Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan pada Kiba agar Kiba diam.

"Hei, Shika. Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sai itu?" tanya Neji.

Ternyata mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru. Mereka keluar paling akhir dari laboratorium karena Shikamaru-untuk kesekian kalinya- tertidur.

"Ah, merepotkan. Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau, Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gaara. Sedikit lagi dan dia akan jatuh untukku," jawab Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Yang kita tahu, Sasuke hampir mengalahkan kita, Shika. Dia sudah berhasil menggenggam hati pemuda pirang itu. Jadi tinggal langkah selanjutnya yang harus dia lakukan dan itu adalah .." lanjut Neji. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di belokan tempat Naruto dan Kiba berada.

Naruto terkesiap. _Sasuke? Langkah selanjutnya? Apa maksudnya?_

"Menghancurkan hati si Uzumaki Naruto" sambung Shikamaru.

DEG

"Dengan begitu kau akan menang taruhan. Tapi aku belum mau kalah, Sasuke" kata Neji.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak ingin melayani permintaan aneh-anehmu, Sasuke. Dalam hal bertaruh, kau paling mengerikan," kata Shikamaru

"Hn,"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hatinya berkata dia sama sekali tidak ingin melukai Naruto sedikit pun. Apalagi sampai menghancurkan hatinya.

Mereka pun berbelok.

Sasuke terkesiap.

Naruto tertunduk.

Ya, dengan jelas dia mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Na-naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum. Tentu saja senyum yang tak bisa diberi nama 'senyum'.

"Sasuke. Terima kasih atas waktu yang indah selama ini. Aku janji tidak akan melupakannya. Maafkan aku jika aku selalu merepotkan-.."

Setitik air mata turun tanpa izin sang Uzumaki.

"Aku benar-benar sayang padamu, Te-teme,hiks,"

Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, kau ter-hiks nyata hanya mempermainkanku, hiks"

Semakin deras air matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terlalu menyiksanya.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Kau berhasil. Hiks, Ka-kau berhasil. Kau sudah menghancurkan ini," Naruto menunjuk dada kirinya yang terasa amat sakit. Terasa amat sakit sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

Dia berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dia berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap Naruto yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau dengar? Kau menang. Kau ingin apa?" kata Neji.

"…"

"Sasuke? Kau berhasil! Seharusnya kau senang," sambung Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto.

Dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke.

Dia terus berteriak memanggil Naruto.

Tapi, hujan seakan tidak mengizinkan Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

Teriakannya diredam oleh derasnya hujan dan petir yang menggelegar.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tak dihiraukannya air hujan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Tak dihiraukannya suara petir yang menggelegar.

Yang dirasakannya adalah sakit di dalam hatinya.

Karena dia telah menyakiti Naruto.

Kali ini, dia benar-benar dan sangat teramat sangat menyakiti bahkan menghancurkan hati kekasihnya itu.

Dia berlari dan terus mencari dimana Naruto berada.

Namun, nihil.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke berteriak putus asa.

"NARUTOO!"

Memanggil sebuah nama.

Nama seorang pemuda yang mengisi setengah bagian dari hatinya.

**To be continued  
**

**Maaf updatenya lambat TwT .. Semoga kalian menikmati ya.. **

**Dan lagi-lagi, review please? Tolong berikan kesan kalian terhadap fic saya  
**

**And, Special thanks for :**

**misa kaguya hime, Jeevas-san, Els-san, UchiRasen, Safira-san and lovelylawliet ..**

**Terima kasih banyak karena bersedia memberikan saya banyak masukan ..**

**Saya sangat terbantu oleh kalian.. *terharu***

**Dan sangat berterima kasih karena kalian telah membaca dan mereview "YOU"**

**Have a nice day for you all xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Pengkhianatan.

Penyesalan.

Kebahagiaan.

Kebencian.

Tangis.

Tawa.

Rindu.

_Itu _adalah sebagian unsur yang melekat pada Cinta.

**You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pair : SasuxNaru, slight KakaxIru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-  
**_

You

Chapter four : feeling

Langit terus membagikan tetesan air tanpa henti.

Petir dan kilat menemani.

Matahari tak terlihat lagi sejauh mata memandang.

Gelap.

Seperti itulah perasaan lelaki yang bertarung melawan air bah yang tumpah dari langit.

Mencari sebagian hatinya.

Sebagian hati yang pemiliknya telah dia lukai.

**Sasuke's POV  
**

Aku terus berlari. Tapi rasanya berat sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Akh, seragam dan seluruh tubuhku kuyup. Tapi, Masa bodoh. Aku tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan kubawa seluruh tubuhku untuk bergerak. Dan terus berlari.

Hei, kenapa aku merasa hujan ini seakan menghambatku untuk mencari dia.

Aku harus segera menemukanmu, Naruto. Aku harus menemukanmu.

**~0o0~**

Sasuke terus berlari dan mencari Naruto. Dia pergi ke rumahnya dan yang dia temukan hanya seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan masker duduk di beranda rumah Naruto. Terlihat jelas dia sedang menikmati suasana dan melodi yang diciptakan hujan .

"Permisi, apakah Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke pada laki-laki itu.

Lelaki bermasker itu melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Wah, Naruto belum pulang dari sekolah. Ada apa? Kalau perlu, nanti saya sampaikan padanya," jawabnya.

"Oh. Tidak perlu. Saya permisi," kata Sasuke. Dia berbalik pergi.

"Hei, masih hujan. Berteduhlah dulu,"

"Tidak perlu,"

Mereka berdua diam. Sasuke yang tidak merasa memiliki urusan dengan lelaki di depannya, membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hm, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Silakan,"

"Kau, apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke diam.

"Ya, kenapa anda tahu?" jawab Sasuke.

"Haha, suatu kebetulan atau keberuntungan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu orang yang mengurus Naruto," kata Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Dia membalas uluran tangan Kakashi.

Mereka pun terdiam. Mereka sama-sama tipe orang yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

Hanya harmoni antara rintik dan jalan yang bertemu lah yang memberikan suara dalam kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Darimana anda tahu tentang saya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu,"

**DEG**

"Yah, dia selalu bercerita padaku dan Iruka tentangmu. Dia bilang kau itu dingin, tak berperasaan, hanya punya sedikit persediaan emosi, susah bergaul dan banyak lagi,"

**DEG**

"Haha, tapi dia selalu bilang kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah dia kenal. Setelah keluarganya tentunya," Kakashi tersenyum. Walaupun dia memakai masker, tak diragukan lagi kalau Kakashi memang sedang tersenyum.

**DEG**

"Ne, Sasuke. Dia sayang sekali padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau tidak, kau akan mengetahui akibatnya," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu lelaki di depannya ini tidak main-main.

**DEG**

"…" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Kakashi. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau dingin sekali ya? Benar kata Naruto, haha," tawa Kakashi.

"Aku memang sudah menyakitinya," bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? ap-"

"Kakashi-san, ada tamu?" tanya Iruka yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang.

Kakashi yang semula ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, segera mengurungkan niatnya karena dia merasa dia hanya salah dengar.

"Ne, Iruka. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sering diceritakan Naruto pada kita," jawab Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi kau itu Sasuke-kun ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Umino Iruka. Salah satu orang yang merawat Naruto. Sama dengan Kakashi-san," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar dingin ya, Iruka?" kata Kakashi sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iruka. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Haha, bisa dibilang begitu, Kakashi-san," jawab Iruka dengan lembut. Dia membalas genggaman dari Kakashi. Berbagi kehangatan dalam sepasanga tangan miliknya dan kekasihnya.

"…"

Sasuke terdiam. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka.

"Hn,"

"..." Sasuke memotong ucapannya sejenak. Dia mengambil napas untuk melegakan paru-parunya yang mendadak seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Sepertinya saya harus pulang. Saya permisi,"

"Tapi, hari masih hujan, berteduhlah dulu disini, Sasuke-kun," saran Iruka

"Kau mencari Naruto kan? Duduklah disini dan tunggu dia pulang," sambung Kakashi.

"Tidak!" Sasuke spontan menjawab dengan setengah membentak. Iruka dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Tidak mengerti ada apa dengan si Pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Um, maksud saya, saya harus pergi sekarang..,"

"Dan, terima kasih," kata Sasuke. Dia membalikkan badannya dan bergegas lari, lagi.

Iruka dan Kakashi memandang punggung Sasuke yang terlihat semakin mengecil sejalan dengan jauhnya dia telah berlari.

"Dia sedikit aneh ya, Kakashi-san,"

"Ya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja dengan Naruto,"

"Aku harap juga begitu, Kakashi-san,"

Mereka berdua pun duduk berdua. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan menikmati gemericik air hujan yang masih terus mengguyur kota.

**~0o0~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Besok. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Pasti.

**~0o0~**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh murid di kelas sedang asyik dan serius belajar, walaupun ada beberapa murid yang asyik dalam artian lain. Ada yang asyik bercanda, asyik memainkan hp-nya, bahkan asyik terlelap.

Namun lain dengan _dia_. Si pemuda berambut biru-kehitaman itu sedang melamun. Sama sekali bukan ciri khasnya. Terlihat sedikit guratan kesal di wajahnya. Dia berniat menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto sebelum bel berbunyi -hari ini-. Ternyata, sampai bel sudah berbunyi, yang ditunggunya malah tidak muncul-muncul batang hidungnya.

Sasuke sangat tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat. Padahal dia dulu sangat tidak menyukai jam istirahat. Kenapa? Setiap penggemarnya selalu mendatangi kelasnya, entah untuk sekedar melihat, bahkan untuk menyatakan cinta. Sekarang, dia begitu tidak sabar menunggu dentang bunyi bel itu. Suatu perubahan lagi dari seorang Uchiha.

TENG TENG TENG

"Ya, silakan istira-"

BRAK

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan yang lain. Bah_kan sensei_-nya pun juga tidak. Tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan kursi tempatnya duduk. Dia ingin segera menemui Naruto. Secepatnya melihat Naruto. Mengatakan segalanya pada Naruto.

Dia langsung menuju kelas Naruto yang ada di depan kelasnya.

Setelah masuk, dia mencari sesosok lelaki berambut pirang terang.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

Namun, _dia_ tidak ada.

Setelah tahu Naruto tidak ada di kelas, Sasuke bergegas keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

"Dia sedang sakit,"

Sasuke berhenti. _Sakit?_

"Apa?"

"Dia sedang sakit," ulang pemuda berambut coklat.

_Sakit. Dia sedang sakit._

"Kenapa?"

"Masih bisa bertanya, heh Uchiha?"

"…"

"Dia sakit karena KEMARIN, UCHIHA,"

Hati Sasuke miris mendengarnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menghajarmu kemarin alasannya bukan karena aku takut. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat Naru-chan bertambah sedih,"

"..."

"Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menghajarmu tuan Uchiha. Atas segala yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap dia,"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Dia bermalam di rumahku. Dia menangis. Menangis! Dia yang selalu tersenyum itu, MENANGIS!"

"..."

"Gara-gara siapa, Uchiha? Gara-gara KAU kan?"

"…" Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membalas semua perkataan Kiba. Karena lelaki itu benar. Dia memang bersalah. _Sangat_ bersalah.

Kiba terdiam sejenak.

"Jauhi dia, Uchiha,"

"Tidak bisa," bisik Sasuke.

"Aku ingin dan aku sangat berharap kau tidak menemuinya lagi. Dia terlalu polos untuk bisa mengenalmu, Uchiha-sama," lanjut Kiba.

"TIDAK!" bentak Sasuke.

Seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar mereka terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Neji pun ikut keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun membentak Kiba-kun?"

"Ribut sekali!"

"Ck, merepotkan,"

"Sasuke-kun keren sekali! Aih~,"

Berbagai gumaman keluar dari banyak orang.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah melukainya. Sudah membuatnya menangis. Sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Mau apalagi kau?" cecar Kiba.

"…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menemu-,"

"Dimana dia?" kata Sasuke pelan.

Kiba tidak menjawab.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Dimana? Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tanya untuk ap-"

"Aku mohon," potong Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu lagi tentang harga diri atau apalah. Dia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ucapan Kiba terpotong. Gambaran perasaannya terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berkata 'mohon'.

Shikamaru dan Neji terkesiap.

Seorang Uchiha memohon? Mengucapkan kata 'mohon'?

Sungguh suatu keajaiban yang mungkin benar-benar keajaiban bagi mereka.

Hening.

"Hah, dasar menyebalkan! Aku sudah katakan, dia sakit karena hujan kemarin,"

Sasuke langsung memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Dia di rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Pelan.

"Dia memang tidur di rumahku. Tapi, karena orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku memutuskan untuk membawa Naru-chan ke rumahnya," kata Kiba.

Sasuke merasakan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba mendera ulu hatinya. Mendengar Naruto yang terluka karenanya. Mengetahui ternyata dia menangis. Mendapati Naruto sedang sakit. Semuanya karena Dia. Dia. _Dirinya._

"_Aku benar-benar brengsek," _batin Sasuke.

**~0o0~**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sasuke berlari meninggalkan kelas. Dia bergegas pergi ke rumah Naruto. Tak melihatnya selama beberapa jam saja sudah membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Disuruhnya pak supir untuk segera melaju ke rumah Naruto.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membawakan apapun untuk Naruto dan keluarganya.

Tapi, dia memang tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Naruto sekarang.

Dia selalu penuh dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Seluruh panca inderanya ingat dengan baik bagaimana Naruto itu.

Tatapan. Sentuhan. Senyuman. Genggaman. Cengiran. Ucapan.

Sasuke tak pernah sadar sang Uzumaki begitu berharga bagi dirinya.

Setelah Naruto jauh darinya, Sasuke baru menyadari hal kecil itu.

Bahwa _dia_ membutuhkan Naruto.

**~0o0~**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah Naruto.

Diketukkannya jari-jarinya ke pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara khas.

"Tunggu sebentar," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Umino Iruka.

"Naruto ada?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, dia ada. Tapi dia sedang tidur, Sasuke-kun,"

"..." Sasuke diam sebentar.

"Bolehkah saya bertemu dengannya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"…" Iruka tampak ragu sejenak. Naruto yang sedang demam memang perlu banyak istirahat. Tidak boleh diganggu oleh orang lain. Tapi setelah melihat guratan wajah Sasuke. Dia berkata dengan tersenyum,

"Masuklah, Sasuke-kun. Dia ada di atas. Kau akan menemukan kamarnya dengan mudah,"

Sasuke menatap mata Iruka. Dia mendapati kehangatan yang tulus.

"Ya. Te-terima kasih banyak,"

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun," Iruka tersenyum lagi.

**~0o0~  
**

Sasuke melihat sebuah kamar yang pintunya berwarna jingga bercampur kuning. Dia tahu dengan pasti, itu kamar Naruto. Naruto memang menyukai warna jingga seperti dia menyukai ramen.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu sesosok pemuda yang sedang terlelap.

Dia masuk dan melihat Naruto tidur dengan pulas. Diambilnya kursi belajar Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto.

Diperhatikannya pemuda yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya pada orang lain selain pada Naruto.

Membetulkan kain basah yang ada di dahinya.

Menyapu keringat yang mengaliri pipinya.

Mengukur suhu tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan membelai lehernya, pelan.

Lalu, ditatapnya wajah Naruto.

Perlahan, dengan sangat pelan, digenggamnya telapak tangan Naruto yang berkeringat. Digenggamnya erat.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sunyi senyap.

Yang terdengar hanya desahan teratur dari pemuda berkulit tan di depannya.

"Hei, bangunlah. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto. Seakan berusaha membagi sensasi dingin dari tangannya untuk menurunkan suhu tinggi pada tubuh Naruto_._

"Aku benar-benar bersalah. Maafkan aku," sambung Sasuke pelan. Diciumnya telapak tangan Naruto yang bersuhu hangat itu.

Hening.

Naruto benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas.

Semilir angin yang masuk ke kamar Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit mengantuk.

Dia memang merasa lelah sedari kemarin. Seluruh pembantu dan pengurus rumah dibuat kaget oleh kepulangan sang tuan muda yang basah kuyup saat senja sudah menuju malam.

Desahan teratur dari bibir Naruto dan suasana yang sepi, membuat Sasuke pelan-pelan ikut terlelap di samping Naruto. Dia terlelap tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari telapak tangan sang Uzumaki.

**~0o0~**

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji akan kembali esok harinya

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas tadi, bergerak pelan.

Naruto terbangun. Dia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

Perlahan, dibukanya kelopak mata yang menutupi mata birunya itu.

Dikerjap-kerjapkannya agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Didengarnya hembusan napas yang teratur terdengar di sampingnya.

Dia terkejut melihat seorang lelaki tidur –tidur sambil duduk- di sampingnya.

Kesadarannya telah kembali seluruhnya. Terkumpul karena Naruto benar-benar terkejut.

Dia lebih terkejut saat tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah –Uchiha Sasuke.

Refleks, ditariknya tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia tidak tahu ini mimpi atau nyata. Tapi dia merasakan ini adalah kenyataan. Satu hal yang pasti, dia sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Biru langit bertemu Hitam langit.

Mereka bertatapan.

**Naruto's POV**

Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa maunya denganku? Mau menyakitiku lagi? Hei, kenapa sakit itu datang lagi?

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sesak.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ah, dia sudah bangun. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Harus.

Supaya sesak dan sakit ini hilang.

**Normal's POV**

Mereka bertatapan.

Mencari sedikit kebenaran yang berada pada mata milik orang yang berbeda.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"..." Naruto paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Sasuke-san," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk. Matanya terasa panas.

Sasuke merasa sangat sakit. Dia melihat bahu Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Bukan itu," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, aku merasa sangat pusing. Bisakah kau keluar?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto memanggilnya_ 'Sasuke-san'? _

"Maaf, bisakah kau pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dobe, dengarkan aku," kata Sasuke frustasi. Naruto menolaknya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Tem-," sesaat Naruto ingin menjawab ejekan Sasuke. Tapi, dia merasa bukan dia yang berhak memakan kata itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku sangat tidak enak badan, Sasuke-san,"

"Na-,"

Cklek. Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Ini minumannya, Sasuke-kun. Kau terlihat nyaman saat terlelap tadi. Tidak enak aku membangunkanmu," kata Iruka yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Diletakkannya minuman itu di meja.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Iruka berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Naru-chan, sudah bangun ya? Bagaimana tubuhmu?" tanya Iruka sambil memegang kening Naruto.

"Sudah lumayan Kaa-san. Tapi kepalaku pusing sekali," jawab Naruto. Dia memanggil Iruka 'Kaa-san' karena dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu darinya. Seperti kasih sayang ibunya dulu, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Sebentar Naru-chan. Kaa-san akan minta tolong Kakashi-kun untuk membeli obat," kata Iruka. Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Iya, Kaa-san," kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Iruka pun keluar untuk menelepon Kakashi.

Lagi-lagi, Sekarang hanya mereka berdua.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Aku pulang, Naruto," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Lagi-lagi, rasa sakit itu mendera ulu hati Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Sasuke-san. Hati-hati di jal-" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," Sasuke berdiri di samping pintu.

Naruto terdiam.

"Dan mendapatkanmu kembali. Itu Pasti,"

* * *

**To be continued

* * *

**

Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka 'YOU' bisa sampai bagian 4.. terima kasih kepada para Readers and Reviewers xD

Review dari kalian selalu mendukung saya. Saya senang, kalian semua bersedia membaca dan me-review.

Katakanlah, review dari anda adalah SEMANGAT saya untuk menulis :D

_Terima kasih banyak.

* * *

_

Ini balasan untuk review kalian, Minna..

* * *

#**lovelylawliet**~ saya belum pantas dipanggil sprti itu, Lovely-san :) terima kasih banyak, saya terharu dipuji seperti itu TwT. Terima kasih banyak! :D terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya!

* * *

#**NhiaChayang**~ fic saya bkin ketawa? beneran ? *ga percaya* makasih yah, udah review dan mengikuti cerita ini :D terima kasih banyak, Nhia-san :)

* * *

#**Lavender Hime-chan**~ Waah, saya belum pantas dipanggil senpai.. TwT saya penulis baru .. blum pantas.. blum pantas *pundung* anyway, makasih banyak sudah bersedia review xD

* * *

#**Els-san**~ Iya ! banyak bacot juga gpp kok xD

* * *

#**Fujoshinki - akut**~ wah, terima kasih banyak TwT sa-saya terharu .. i will do my best xD thank you very much ! xD

* * *

#**loveydovey**~ terima kasih banyak .. uu, terharu T.T maaf, Sai tidak muncul. Saya bingung mau dijadiin apa, maaf ya.. dan makasih sdah mau mereview saya :D

* * *

#**Fujoshi Nyasar**~ Tidak apa-apa, Fujo-san. Fujo-san dan yang lain bersedia membca saja saya sudah senang, apalagi direview .. :D saya senang jika fic ini dinikmati .. uu, terharu T-T. silakan.. saya yang berterima kasih krna sudah di fave :D

* * *

#**Safira Love SasuNaru**~ xD terima kasih sudah review, tntg ending, psst xD

* * *

#**Chic-kun**~ itu karena Kiba tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah diantara SasuNaru. dan dia pikir, Naru pasti tidak suka jika dia ikut campur seenaknya :D trima ksih bnyak untuk reviewnya.. saya senang TwT

* * *

#**UchiRasen**~ xD hihi.. u-uwah.. saya yang blum brpngalaman ini? masih banyak yg lbih bagus kok! xD makasih banyak ya, uda ngikutin cerita and me-review saya .. uu, TwT

* * *

#**bhiiielyzhia**~ trima kasih sudah brsedia mereview saya, Lyzhi-san :) salam kenal juga xD u-uwa. makasih sudah di fave.. TwT *maaf tadi salah nulis nama*

* * *

#**Vii no Kitsune**~ A-ah? bisa membuat anda menangis? Be-beneran ? TwT

* * *

In the end, ini Update yang kalian minta.. maaf jika terlambat TwT  
**Sungguh, seluruh review anda semua membuat saya terharu.. Saya tidak menyangka sama sekali kalian akan mereview saya yang masih sangat new di FF ini T.T**  
**Terima kasih banyak..**

dan.. Saya masih belum pantas dipanggil Senpai, minna.. Panggil saja saya Rin ya? *maksa*

bagaimana chap ini menurut kalian?

_Mind to give me some review, please?_

Arigatou~

**And, Semoga liburan sekolah kalian semua menyenangkan, Minna-san xD**


	5. Chapter 5 Her Announcement

Gomennasai, Minna-san.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan _**You**_ tidak akan diupdate oleh Rin

Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Nina

Saya adalah sahabat Rin

Dia meminta tolong pada saya agar memberitahu teman-temannya di situs fanfiction ini

Ada sedikit masalah yang menyebabkan Rin tidak bisa mengupdate fic ini

Rin tidak bermaksud mengecewakan kalian semua

Hanya saja, dia benar-benar TIDAK BISA mengupdate bahkan menyentuh cerita ini untuk beberapa hari

Percayalah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa

Dia sungguh meminta maaf pada kalian semua

* * *

**Her apologize for all her friends**

**Especially for everyone who have to giving her reviews, who have giving her spirits and support **

**She really really feel happy, Minna-san**

**She almost cry , seeing all of you give her your attention

* * *

Special thanks and apologize  
**

**Chic-kun**

**Safira Love Sasunaru**

**NaruEls**

**NhiaChayang**

**Gummy cherries**

**Jeevas Revolution**

**Misa kaguya hime**

**UchiRasen**

**Lovelylawliet**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**Fujoshinki – akut**

**Lovey Dovey**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Bhiiielyzhia**

**Vii no Kitsune

* * *

**

Tanpa kalian, dia tidak akan bersemangat seperti ini

Saya mohon, tetaplah tunggu dia Minna-san

Arigato Gozaimasu

Sign

Nina

29 Juni 2010

19.30 WITA

* * *

_*Maaf bagi semua yang mengira ini adalah update dari YOU*_


	6. Chapter 6

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**Kelly Clarkson with Cry  
**

**You by Rinyaow  
**

**Pair : **

**SasuxNaru, slight ShikaxKiba  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre : Romance/Drama  
**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, a little bit song, but this is not song fic, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .  
**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal  
**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-**_

You

chapter 5 : Cry

Hari menjelang senja. Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut biru kehitaman berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan dengan pelan. Sangat pelan dan dia pun tak terasa matahari sudah pergi dari singgasananya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan. Ternyata dia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Satpam yang mengenali tuan mudanya segera membukakan pintu gerbang. Pak satpam itu heran. Dia tidak melihat tuan mudanya menggunakan mobil. Gurat-gurat heran di wajah pak satpam bertambah setelah dia tak sengaja melihat wajah tuan mudanya.

Pemuda yang selalu menampakkan wajah _cool_-nya itu, sekarang_ tertunduk lesu._

**~0o0~**

Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, jelas membuat para pembantunya heran. Bukannya menyindir atau apa, tapi tuan muda mereka itu tidak mau terpisah dari mobil kesayangannya yang sering dibawa pak supir karena dia belum cukup umur. Ditambah lagi, tuan muda mereka seakan tidak fokus terhadap semua yang dilakukannya.

Seperti waktu dia duduk di meja makan, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Padahal, seluruh makanan di meja makan itu berhubungan dengan tomat, buah kesayangannya. Mereka semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan tuan muda mereka yang tertutup itu.

Para pembantu itu tahu tuan mudanya sedang ada masalah, namun tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mereka lakukan. Karena Uchiha Sasuke, jelas tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencampuri urusannya.

**~0o0~**

Sasuke duduk di beranda samping rumahnya. Langit yang bertabur bintang dengan jelas terpampang di hadapannya. Sayangnya, sang Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak tertarik memikirkan itu, apalagi memandangnya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya _dia_.

Kepalanya tertunduk lunglai. Tangannya tergenggam erat di depan wajahnya. Hatinya kembali sakit mengingat orang yang dia-baru sadari- sayangi dan dia cintai ,menolaknya untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasannya. Tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sesak.

Sasuke terlalu terbuai dengan dunianya hingga dia tak sadar ada sesosok lain yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sosok lelaki yang memiliki banyak persamaan ciri fenotif dengan Sasuke. Hanya rambutnya yang berbeda. Selebihnya, kurang lebih sama.

Lelaki yang semula hendak naik ke kamarnya itu mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat adiknya tanpa sengaja.

"Aku pulang, Otouto," kata lelaki itu singkat dan lembut.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya sesosok wajah yang tak asing.

"Aniki," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil aniki itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang model khusus untuk suatu model pakaian yang dikenal seluruh masyarakat dunia karena ke-eleganan dan keindahan pakaiannya. Tentu saja, pekerjaannya sebagai model produk terkenal itu membuat Itachi jarang ada di rumah.

"Ya," jawab Itachi. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Dia terpekur dan memandang telapak kakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang heran dengan sikap 'lain' dari adik kandungnya itu.

"Hn, aku baik saja," jawab Sasuke yang tentu berbohong.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sasuke. Kau memang bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi pengecualian untukku," kata Itachi. Dia cemas melihat adik satu-satunya itu tertunduk lesu.

Sasuke diam. Memang benar, dia tak akan bisa berbohong pada kakak satu-satunya ini. Jujur saja, Itachi memang jarang ada di rumah seperti kedua orang tuanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke begitu benci dan tidak tertarik dengan dunia tempat keluarganya bergelut.

Tapi, saat sedang waktu luang, Itachi selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang ke rumah mewahnya yang hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke dan pengurus rumah itu-tentu saja. Dia sengaja pulang hanya untuk bertemu dengan adiknya. Walau hanya sekedar bertanya kabar, Sasuke merasa sedikit bahagia melihat kakaknya yang peduli padanya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke dekat dengan Itachi. Walau kepulangan Itachi tak bisa dibilang sering dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan itu sebab yang membuat Sasuke selalu merasa sendirian lagi. Sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu, tentunya.

" Aniki,"

"Kau mau cerita?"

Sasuke menceritakan apa yang sedang menjadi masalahnya. Semuanya. Itachi terkesiap.

"Astaga, Otouto. Aku tak tahu kau bisa sebegini kejam," kata Itachi setelah Sasuke menyelesaikab ceritanya.

Sasuke meringis merasakan rasa sakit itu melandanya lagi.

"…"

"Wajar saja kalau dia tak mau berbicara denganmu, Sasuke. Aku pun akan merasa sakit jika orang yang benar-benar kusayangi ternyata hanya mempermainkanku,"

Hening menjadi orang ketiga di antara dua saudara kandung itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Aniki.." tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu, Baka Aniki," jawab Sasuke.

"Baka Otouto! Aku berusaha membantumu tapi kau malah memanggilku 'Baka'? Tega sekali kau," jawab Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi kakaknya itu.

"Hei, aku yakin kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Kau tahu, tapi kau belum menyadarinya. Dengarkanlah dia, Sasuke. Dan percayalah," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke membisu.

"Hatimu selalu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Otouto," sambung Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi sedikit menyentuhkan jarinya dengan lembut ke dahi adiknya itu. Sasuke memprotes kakaknya itu.

"Aku masuk duluan. Dei pasti sudah menungguku di telepon,"

"Hn,"

Itachi berbalik pergi. Setelah tak merasakan kehadiran Itachi, Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"_Terima kasih, Aniki,"_

**~0o0~**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Aku harus memberi dia waktu. Membuat dia memberi kesempatan padaku. Dan aku akan membuatnya mempercayaiku lagi,-pikir Sasuke._

Dia tidak mendengar bisikan lain pada dirinya.

_Jelaskan padanya sekarang. Aku harus menjelaskan sekarang,-batin Sasuke._

Dan Sasuke lebih memilih _pikiran_nya daripada _batin_nya yang merupakan seruan dari _hati kecil_nya.

**~0o0~**

Hari ini sinar mentari menyapa penduduk kota dengan hangat. Seakan hujan yang terjadi beberapa hari itu tidak pernah turun. Banyak orang merasa bersemangat menjalani hari yang sungguh indah ini. Tapi, ada juga yang tidak bersemangat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menuju sekolahnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bersemangat.

Helaan napas beberapa kali keluar darinya. Tak didengarnya suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Narutooo!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu terus berjalan. Bukannya dia cuek, dia benar-benar tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Narutoo!" kata orang itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Naruto bergeming. Dilihatnya cengiran pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kiba, selamat pagi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lesu.

Kiba yang menyadari itu segera tahu apa penyebab lesunya senyuman itu. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat mood Naruto bertambah buruk.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih panas?" tanya Kiba sambil menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Demamku sudah turun setelah minum obat," jawab Naruto.

Kiba mendapati suhu tubuh Naruto yang sama dengannya. Dan dia yakin pemuda di sampingnya ini memang sudah sehat.

"Hei, Naru-chan. Kau tahu? Shikamaru-kun semalam mengajakku makan siang bersama di kantin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia sangat lembut padaku," kata Kiba. Pipinya merona.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya ya?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh, tidaaak. Hahaha," elak Kiba.

"Haha, aku percaya saja padamu," balas Naruto.

Kiba tidak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto yang dengan jelas sengaja menyindirnya itu. Dia hanya membalas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kiba ingin menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada Naruto. Tetapi, setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang sendu, niatnya itu menghilang begitu saja.

Mereka pun berjalan ke sekolah dalam diam. Sungguh bukan seperti mereka.

**~0o0~**

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi tepat saat perut Naruto memaksa minta diisi. Dengan cepat, Naruto keluar kelas untuk membeli roti kare kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat _dia. _Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa persetujuan Naruto , tubuhnys mematung.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kelas karena panggilan _sensei_-nya, terkejut melihat Naruto.

Hatinya semakin sakit melihat mata biru Naruto yang biasanya penuh semangatdan kasih sayang, kini redup dan sendu saat memandang mata kelamnya.

Dia ingin segera memeluk Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan Naruto yang baru sebentar dia rasakan.

Dia ingin. Sangat ingin.

Tapi ego-nya menahannya.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa lama. Seakan tatapan itu mengikat mereka berdua.

Tapi akhirnya, seseorang memilih mengakhirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam.

Meninggalkan pemuda yang menawan hatinya.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin terluka tanpa Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke tidak tahu, keputusannya untuk menunggu adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah dibuat olehnya.

**~0o0~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku harus menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin dia menolakku saat aku menjelaskan. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku lagi Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Aku tahu, untuk sekarang, semua kata-kataku, bagimu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Karena itu, aku harus menunggu. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

_Sampai hatimu terbuka lagi untukku dan kau mempercayaiku lagi, Naruto._

**~0o0~**

**Naruto's POV**

Bukankah dia berkata akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Apa kali ini dia berbohong lagi padaku? Apa dia mempermainkanku lagi? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya kalau tidak ada penjelasan darinya? Berapa pun waktu yang terlewat, tanpa penjelasan darimu, aku tak akan bisa mempercayaimu, Sasuke.

_Tanpa penjelasan,_

_Hatiku tak bisa terbuka lagi untukmu dan aku tak bisa mempercayaimu, Sasuke._

**~0o0~**

Seluruh murid di GAKUEN-Ai terpana dan terkejut. Mereka menyadari bahwa sedang ada masalah dengan pasangan favorit mereka. Saat salah seorang murid tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, dia bertanya pada salah satu orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Ada apa dengan Sasuke-san? Apakah ada masalah dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya mulai jalan sendiri saja," jawab Naruto singkat.

Lalu Naruto meninggalkan anak itu. Anak itu memandangnya dengan heran. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak lainnya. Namun Naruto seakan tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. meninggalkan pandangan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya padanya. Meninggalkan pembicaraan yang menyangkut dirinya. Dia berjalan seakan hanya ada dia di koridor kelas yang ramai setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Dia bergegas untuk pulang dan meninggalkan sekolahnya yang beberapa hari ini ikut ambil bagian dalam membuat sakit hatinya.

**~0o0~**

Malam menjelang saat Naruto duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamunya. Kaa-san-nya-Iruka-, sedang pergi untuk membeli obat untuk Tou-san-nya-Kakashi-, yang tertular demamnya kemarin. Sekarang Kakashi sedang tertidur di kamar.

Naruto meminta pada Iruka agar dia saja yang membeli obat untuk Kakashi. Tapi, Iruka menolak dengan halus. Karena dia tahu, Naruto masih dalam keadaan belum sembuh benar. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengangguk setuju setelah mendapat acakan rambut yang lembut dari Iruka.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Naruto menyalakan televisi di depannya.

Sebuah ajang musik internasional menarik perhatiannya. Dia mendengarkan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Lama menunggu iklan yang tak kunjung selesai, Naruto merasa bosan. Saat dia hendak mematikan TV-nya, alunan lagu merdu terdengar.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia mendengarkan suara merdu tersebut. Dia tercekat mendengar lirik lagu itu.

_

* * *

If anyone ask, _

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

Naruto terdiam. Dia merasa lirik lagu ini sama seperti keadaannya beberapa hari ini.

_

* * *

Whenever I see you_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tounge_

Naruto terpaku. Sungguh, bait kata dalam lagu itu sungguh mengena di hatinya. Menusuk pelan-pelan ulu hatinya. Merenggut kendali atas dirinya.

_

* * *

Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Dadanya terasa ngilu. Matanya terasa panas. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat dada kirinya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

_

* * *

Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?_

Bahu Naruto bergetar. Tertunduk. Menyembunyikan isak suara yang seenaknya keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam erat.

_

* * *

Is this hard as it gets?_

Dada kirinya semakin dia tekan hanya untuk menahan bulir air yang memaksa keluar dari matanya. Kepalanya pusing karena menahan isak. Tenggorokannya tercekat mencegah suaranya keluar. Bahu dan tubuhnya nya semakin kuat bergetar. Dia berbisik pelan.

_

* * *

Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

S-Sasu-ke.. _I love you.._

* * *

Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto menangis. Seluruh ketegarannya hampir runtuh hanya karena seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Seseorang yang ternyata hanya mempermainkannya. seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya terlihat lemah. Seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**To be continued**

* * *

Saya kembali Minna-san,

Saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih.

Saya sangat beruntung bisa mengenal kalian.

Saya sangat beruntung karena kalian bersedia membaca serta memberikan review untuk fic saya.

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua.

Terima kasih banyak.

Saya sungguh terharu.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

Dan maaf, jika disini Naruto terlihat sering menangis TwT

Semoga kalian semua masih bersedia untuk membaca fic saya.

Dan memberikan masukan dan review.

Terima Kasih. :D

* * *

Many many thanks for you, my buddies.

**Chic-kun**

**Safira Love Sasunaru**

**NaruEls**

**NhiaChayang**

**Gummy cherries**

**Jeevas Revolution**

**Misa kaguya hime**

**UchiRasen**

**Lovelylawliet**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**Fujoshinki – akut**

**Lovey Dovey**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Bhiiielyzhia**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Licapsagi Fujoshi**

**Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Micon**

**Namikaze Lin-chan**

**Yuiko**

**

* * *

**

Sign

Rin

July 12 10

I miss you all.. Really I do..


	7. Chapter 7

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pair : **

**SasuxNaru, NejixGaa, ShikaxKiba  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-**_

Sesosok tubuh terlihat di ruangan kesenian yang terang- karena menghadap langsung dengan taman sekolah- itu. Terangnya ruangan itu bertambah oleh kilau emas dari rambut pirang milik pemuda itu. Dia sedang duduk, menuangkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke atas lembar kanvas putih. Tangan berwarna tan-nya terlihat tegas menggoreskan cat warna dan merubahnya menjadi suatu kumpulan warna abstrak yang teratur.

Dia sedang melukiskan beberapa helai daun yang berguguran dari pohon sekolahnya. Pemandangan itu terasa pas sekali dengan dirinya sekarang.

Dia menghela napas pelan. Diturunkannya tangan yang memegang kuas perlahan. Ditatapnya guratan warna itu. Terasa _mati. _

Dia tertawa pelan. Tidak ada yang lucu memang. Melihat hasil lukisan sendiri yang tidak sesuai harapan, tentu bukan sesuatu yang lucu. Dia tertawa atas dirinya. Untung saja, dia sedang sendirian di ruangan itu. Jika disitu banyak orang, maka mereka akan mengira Naruto sedikit 'berubah' karena jauh dari Sasuke. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak suka dianggap lemah seperti itu.

Saat-saat dimana dia sendirian, tanpa Kiba dan Gaara- sahabat baru- nya, membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Dia tak perlu memasang 'senyum' andalannya pada mereka. Kiba dan Gaara memaklumi keadaan sahabatnya itu. Mereka ingin membantu, tapi secara non verbal, 'senyum' Naruto menegaskan bahwa dia bisa menghadapi ini. Dan tak ingin membuat mereka ikut campur dan repot.

"Naruto-kun?" suara berat seseorang memanggil namanya.

Naruto pun berbalik. Menghadapi sosok yang menyebut namanya.

"Sai-san," jawab Naruto sopan setelah mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya adalah _senpai_-nya di klub melukis.

"Melukis apa?" tanya Sai singkat. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum yang dirasa Naruto sama setiap harinya.

"Daun yang berguguran, Sai-san,"

"Oh,"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Yang satu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbasa-basi. Yang seorang lagi, sama sekali bukan dalam _mood _yang bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Jadilah keheningan yang menjadi teman mereka.

"Naruto-kun tidak makan siang? Istirahat sudah hampir habis," kata Sai memulai. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"Tidak, Sai-san. Tidak lapar. _Senpai_ sendiri?"

"Aku sudah makan sedikit roti tadi. Dan sebaiknya kau makan,"

"Ya. Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak punya nafsu untuk makan," kata Naruto. Matanya menatap nanar lukisannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sai langsung. Tak biasanya dia melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sai sungguh tahu _junpei-_nya itu berbohong. Senyum yang dibentuk secara paksa adalah bukti kuat atas pikirannya itu.

"Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku mengikuti festival itu?" batin Sai.

Sai baru saja selesai mengikuti festival untuk remaja yang tertarik pada lukisan dan suka melukis. _Event_ yang diadakan besar-besaran itu sungguh ramai. Meskipun Sai tertarik dengan festival itu, dia tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah keramaian. Hampir saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu menolak jika sang kepala sekolahnya tidak memaksa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mana mau makhluk seperti Sai ada di kerumunan banyak orang seperti itu.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, _Senpai_?"

Sai terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia memandangi pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Oh, aku kira ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku," jawab Naruto santai.

"Haha, tidak ada apapun yang salah. Hanya saja, aku suka melihat matamu itu. Penuh semangat, menurutku," kata Sai sambil tertawa pelan.

"E-eh?" Naruto terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia memang sering melihat senpai-nya ini tersenyum. Namun bisa dikatakan, tawa Sai itu jarang dikeluarkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Ya. Aku suka melihatnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang mata itu terlihat sedikit redup?" tanya Sai dengan muka serius. Tanpa senyum.

"…" Naruto diam saja. Dia tertunduk.

"Hei,"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin cerita, cerita saja. Anggaplah aku kakakmu, Naruto-kun," kata Sai pelan namun tegas. Dan dalam waktu yang sama terkesan lembut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai setelah lama Naruto tak menjawab.

"Ba-baik, Sai-san. Terima kasih banyak," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa senang.

Memang dia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba , Gaara, dan temannya yang lain. Hanya saja sosok 'kakak' yang dia cari tidak dapat dia temukan pada siapapun.

Dan akhirnya, seorang Sai yang memiliki karakter 'dewasa' dan dikagumi Naruto mengatakan bersedia dianggap menjadi 'kakak' olehnya. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat senang.

"Ya, sama-sama, Naruto-kun," jawab Sai. Dia senang Naruto bersedia menganggapnya sebagai 'kakak'. Itu artinya hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Dan Sai menjadi senang akan itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa senang seperti ini?" batin Sai. Dia melihat senyum Naruto yang sedang ditujukan padanya. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat yang menyelusup di perutnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia pikir itu hanya karena dia lapar saja.

Mereka diam. Terkadang keheningan dapat menjadi teman yang baik di waktu yang tepat.

"Sai-san," bisik Naruto pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku masuk kelas duluan yah?"

"Kenapa harus bertanya padaku, Naruto-kun?"

"Karena _senpai_ sedang berada di dekatku sekarang. Jika aku pergi begitu saja akan terasa aneh dan tidak sopan," cengir Naruto.

"Hihi, kau ini," jawab Sai. Di depan Naruto, Sai bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Bahkan tertawa. Melihat kepolosan pemuda itu membuat Sai lebih leluasa dalam bersikap. Dia tak perlu memasang wajah senyumnya tiap waktu di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, _Senpai_. Bye," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian dia berlari menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum senang melihat keaktifan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto berlari dengan riang ke kelasnya. Menemui Kiba dan Gaara yang terkejut melihat perubahan sahabat mereka itu. Mereka ikut senang melihat Naruto yang sudah bisa tersenyum lepas . Mereka asyik mengobrol dan sudah bersiap pulang.

"Naruto, kau terlihat senang," tanya Gaara pelan.

"Ya, Gaara. Aku senang sekali. Kau juga, beberapa hari ini berubah menjadi lebih baik. Lebih terkesan 'hangat'. Tidak 'dingin' seperti dulu," jawab Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran ciri khas-nya.

"Haha, kau benar, Naru-chan. Dia terlihat berbunga-bunga," sambung Kiba diiringi tatapan sebal dari Gaara.

Mereka asyik sekali mengobrol sampai mereka tak sadar saat sudah sampai di depan loker sepatu. Mereka segera menuju loker masing-masing. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang. Sebelum mereka sampai, mereka melihat 3 orang yang duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur di halaman sekolah.

Mereka terkejut. Terkesiap dan refleks menyebutkan nama pemuda itu satu persatu. Pemuda yang memiliki arti sendiri bagi mereka.

"Shikamaru-kun," bisik Kiba.

"Neji-san," kata Gaara pelan.

"Sa-suke," desis Naruto.

Ketiga pemuda itu menatap ketiga pemuda lainnya.

Mereka saling berbalas tatapan satu sama lain. Kecuali pemuda pirang yang menghindari tatapan pemuda berambut biru gelap.

"Shikamaru-kun, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ck, merepotkan,"

"Eh?"

"Kau lama sekali keluar dari kelas, Kiba,"

"Ma-maaf. Aku keasyikan mengobrol dengan Gaara dan Naru-chan. Eh, apa hubungannya? Bukankah kau bisa tetap pulang tanpa menungg-," ucapan Kiba terpotong saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang Shikamaru yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kiba.

"E-eeh?" Kiba merasa wajahnya panas.

"Ck, aku ingin pulang bersama denganmu, baka,"

"A-aku juga! Aku juga mau , Shikamaru-kun!" kata Kiba senang.

"Yah, ayo pulang," kata Shikamaru. Dia berjalan di depan Kiba.

Kiba mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang panjang itu. Dan dia pulang dengan hati yang menghangat begitu saja saat dia ada di dekat Shikamaru. Kiba tak sadar, Shikamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Walau tak nampak di raut wajahnya yang kelihatan malas itu.

"Neji-san,"

"Ya, Gaara. Ada apa?"

"Belum pulang?"

Neji hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bertanda "Love" di dahinya itu. Jelas-jelas Neji ada di hadapannya. Masih saja bertanya seperti tadi.

"Ya,"

"Oh," Gaara menjawab singkat. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud Neji.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Neji lagi. Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar semua jawaban singkat Gaara. Dia merasa semakin senang ada di dekat pemuda ini.

"Ya, tentu saja,"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jika Gaara adalah Naruto, kemungkinan besar dia akan berkata, "Hah?".

Sayangnya, Gaara yang satu ini memang mempunyai sisi _cool_ yang tak kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau?" ulang Neji saat Gaara tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" tanya Gaara. Sebenarnya di dalam hati, dia senang. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.

"Karena aku mengajakmu, Gaara-kun," kata Neji sambil menggamit pelan tangan Gaara. Gaara terkejut sebentar. Sejenak dia ingin menepis tangan Neji. Tapi dalam satu waktu dia merasa nyaman.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Hyuuga-_Senpai,_" kata Gaara. Tak urung hatinya terasa hangat melihat tangannya yang digenggam Neji. Gaara menggenggam balik tangan Neji.

"Haha, itulah aku, Gaara-kun," kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Singkat dan cepat. Tangannya terasa hangat, begitu juga hatinya.

Dan Gaara yang sempat melihatnya membalas senyum singkat Neji dengan sedikit seringaian di bibirnya.

**~0o0~**

Lain dengan Shikamaru dan Neji yang berhasil mengajak orang yang mereka sukai, Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mau memandangnya.

"Naruto,"

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. Dia tidak menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak mau mendengar kebohongan lain dari Sasuke.

"Aku mau bicara padamu," kata Sasuke lagi.

Tidak ada suara.

"Naruto," sikap dingin Sasuke seakan lenyap setelah berbicara dengan pemuda yang telah disakitinya ini.

Naruto tetap tidak menjawab. Dia ingin menjawab, hanya saja suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Perasaan Sasuke sungguh bercampur aduk. Dia kesal Naruto tidak mau memandang mata kelamnya. dia kesal tidak bisa melihat mata biru langit dirinya. Dia sangat kesal karena ini adalah kesalahannya._ Kesalahannya!_ Dia ikut merasakan sakit melihat mata biru yang terluka itu. Mata yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan pemiliknya.

"Sudahlah," bisik Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku," kata Naruto sambil tetap menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" kejeniusan sang Uchiha seakan menguap begitu saja sampai Sasuke harus bertanya dua kali pada lelaki Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah tahu,"

"Denga-,"

" Aku memang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku belum bisa menerima kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin menjelaskan, tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil memandang mata Sasuke. Rasa sakit terlukis dengan jelas di mata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, aku sudah tahu," ulang Naruto.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkesiap. Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat sampai dia bisa merasakan amarah dari Sasuke.

"Lep-lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pukulan dan teriakan Naruto. Dia merindukan kehangatan ini. Dia sungguh rindu. Dan kehangatan itu hilang karena dirinya sendiri. Dirinya..

"Lepa-umph!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba memerangkap bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Dengan kasar dan penuh tekanan, Sasuke merasakan bibir Naruto yang bergetar. Naruto memaksa Sasuke agar melepaskannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tindakan apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk lepas darinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto. Saat membuka matanya, dia merasa dadanya tertusuk. Naruto menangis. Lagi. Karena dia. _Dia._

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu? Belum puaskah kau menyakitiku? Belum cukupkah hadiah taruhanmu atas hatiku? Apalagi yang kau mau dariku? Apa? Kau ingin hatiku hancur? Sudah. Dia sudah hancur. Hancur.." kata Naruto lirih.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu," Sasuke mendesis pelan. _Sakit._

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab._  
_

"Naruto-kun? Belum pulang?" tanya seseorang di belakang tubuh menoleh.

Sasuke terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil Naruto. Dia adalah target 'mantan' taruhan yang diputuskan untuk Shikamaru.

"Sai-san," bisik Naruto.

Sai menghampiri Naruto yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kau baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" Sai terlihat panik. Tentu saja wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu. Hanya saja, jika mereka melihat Sai bersikap pada Naruto, kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu benar-benar panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai-san," kata Naruto. Dia menghapus jejak air yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Matamu merah sekali," kata Sai sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan di depannya merasa tertampar.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Sasuke. Dia mencengkram tangan Sai dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Memangnya kau siapa dia, hah?" balas Sai sambil meringis pelan. Cengkraman Sasuke tidak main-main.

"Aku itu keka-"

"Kekasihnya? Bodoh sekali kau. Adakah kekasih yang membuat pasangannya sampai takut disentuh?"

Sasuke terbungkam.

Dia melihat Naruto yang masih memegang bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Na-naruto," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"To-tolong, jangan sentuh aku,"

Sasuke terkejut. Kepalanya terasa kosong tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah dengar 'kan? Dia tidak mau kau sentuh, Uchiha Sasuke-san. Biar aku mengantarnya pulang," kata Sai tegas. Dia merangkul pundak Naruto pelan. Menjaga agar Naruto tidak jatuh.

Dibawanya Naruto menjauh dari kolam air mancur yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kompleks di antara mereka bertiga.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan pemuda lain yang menatap kosong tanah di bawahnya.

Yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Yang merasakan sakit yang menyerbu seenaknya saat _dia_ pergi.

Dan itu karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Kesalahannya yang membuat _dia_ lepas darinya.

_Dia_ yang berhasil menembus kerasnya hati lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**To be continued

* * *

**

P/N :

Maaf yah minna-san. Kok menurut Rin fic ini malah Rin panjang-panjangin. Maaf.. Ring a mau merusak alur.. Rin mau bkin fic ini mengalir alurnya.. Jadi maaf yah bagi readers and reviewers.. Kalau fic-nya seperti ini.. Gaje dan Lebay.. I'm so sorry .

dan maaf chap ini lambat. Rin lagi jdi panitia MOS.. bisa nyentuh laptop cma tngah malamxD

Ada yang mau mengajari Rin membuat fic yang lebih baik?

Dan memberi komentar tentang chap ini?

Berkenankah kalian meninggalkan review untuk Rin?

Arigatou~

* * *

Balasan review kalian, my buddies xD

Yuiko : Arigatou.. huhu TwT Rin terharu.. makasih banyak..

* * *

Chic-kun : Makasih Chic-kun.. uda mengikuti dari awal sampai chap ini.. Rin senang sekali. Makasih banyak. TwT iya. ada Sai nih . hehe :)

* * *

lovey dovey : i'm so touchful read your review.. thanks, yeah, and Rin always try to update fastly.. thank you very much.. Yah, mereka sama-sama belum mengerti perasaan mereka :)

* * *

Nhia Chayang : maaf yah lama updatenya.. makasih Nhia.. uda ikutin fic ini.. makasih banyak.. Rin senang sekali..

* * *

lovelylawliet : trimakasih banyak, lawliet-san.. trimakasih.. Rin senang.. trima kasih untuk smuanya.. T.T

* * *

UchiRasen : Merci beaucuop, Uchi-kun.. Rin tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi,. makasih banyak uda bersedia review . T.T

* * *

daniel maimi potter : iniii udaa update.. makasih banyak daniel-san :D

* * *

Vii no Kitsune : iya Vii-san.. rin akan coba.. rin akan mndengarkan Vii-san.. makasih banyak! makasih! TwT

* * *

Safira Love Sasunaru : iya xD makasih banyak, Safira-san TwT

* * *

Michiru no Akasuna : Rin juga fujoshi baru! gara2 SasuxNaru inii xD ini updatenya. maaf lama yah.. anyway, makasih banyak, Michiru-san! xD

* * *

**Thanks All.. Proud for me can know you my buddies :D**

**thanks for your read and your reviews..**

**Rin  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**NejixGaa**

**ShikaxKiba**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-**_

Hari-hari berganti dengan cepat. Tak ada alasan bagi waktu untuk menunggu. Dia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga nanti dia harus berhenti. Meninggalkan semuanya di belakang dan menuju awal di depan. Seperti roda yang akan terus berputar.

Suasana sibuk dan ramai terlihat di SMA GAKUEN AI. Seluruh murid sedang mempersiapkan festival budaya yang akan diadakan dua hari penuh mulai lusa nanti. Ada yang sibuk membenahi gerbang sekolah yang akan dilewati para pengunjung festival. Ada juga yang menyiapkan stand-stand untuk kegiatan mereka nanti. Setiap kelas akan menampilkan berbagai macam acara di festival mereka yang diadakan setengah tahun sekali itu.

Mereka sangat bersungguh-sungguh melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Wajar saja, festival budaya GAKUEN AI adalah festival yang tidak pernah diragukan kualitasnya. Seluruh pengunjung bisa merasakan semangat para murid yang bekerja keras dari acara yang mereka tampilkan. Kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, kebersamaan, semuanya bisa mereka rasakan. Acara-acara yang disusun sedemikan rupa untuk acara keluarga, pasangan, anak-anak bahkan orang tua sangat membuat para pengunjung merasa istimewa. Merasa rileks dan tenang serta bahagia-tentunya.

Siswa XI A menyiapkan acara 'Tur Misteri'. Dimana nanti ada siswa yang berperan sebagai detektif, korban, pelaku, dan menjadikan pengunjung sebagai pihak yang akan membantu detektif untuk menemukan kepingan petunjuk yang mengacu pada pelaku sebenarnya.

Di dalam kelas, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Naru-chan, bisa tolong ambilkan spidol di dekat kakimu?" minta Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda merah di pipinya.

"Nih. Semangat sekali kau membuat papan itu, Kiba?" sahut pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto.

"Iya dong! Aku sangat semangat membayangkan sang pangeran es kelas kita menjadi detektif," kata Kiba sambil menuliskan "Mystery Tour of XI A" di papan yang dia pegang erat.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Dia sedang menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk 'kasus' di _event _yang mereka selenggarakan.

"Haha, detektif 'kan harus menjelaskan bagaimana trik 'kasus' kepada penonton. Kemudian dia akan berinteraksi dengan penonton. Dari interaksi detektif kepada mereka, penonton akan terpancing dan memberikan suatu petunjuk baru pada detektif. Gaara akan berbicara panjang lebar, ahahaha," tawa Kiba.

"Aku mendengar itu, Kiba," jawab suara datar di belakang tubuh Kiba.

"Hah? Ga-gaara! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Aku dengar semuanya. Maaf saja kalau aku itu pangeran es kelasmu," jawab Gaara dingin.

"E-eh, Gaara. Aku Cuma bercanda kok! Bercanda! Iya kan, Naru-chan?" kata Kiba sambil mencari dukungan dari mata biru Naruto.

"Ah, yang benar, Kiba?" cengir Naruto.

"Hm? Kau serius Kiba?" tanya Gaara. Seringaian langka-nya muncul. Tapi, bagi Kiba yang sekarang, seringaian itu pertanda 'buruk'.

"Gyaaa! Naru-chan!"

"Ahahaha," tawa Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah kuberi jus jeruk ini," Gaara membawa tiga kaleng jus jeruk yang sedang didekapnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ti-tidaaak. Gaara, aku Cuma bercanda kok! Sini jus jeruknya!" cengir Kiba sambil merebut kaleng jus jeruk dari tangan Gaara.

"Dasar. Untukmu, Naruto," dengus Gaara sambil memberikan kaleng satunya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Gaara. Aku bayar?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak usah,"

"Asiik. Tumben kau mau membayari kami, Gaara?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang kaleng yang isinya tinggal separo itu. Dia sangat haus sampai di sekitar bibirnya ada bekas jus jeruk.

"Kalau untukmu bayar," kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan ke depan Kiba.

"Ah, kau curang!"

Mau tidak mau, mereka semua tertawa tanpa sadar-kecuali Gaara,yang tetap memasang wajah es-nya. Walau tampak sedikit senyum langka yang tersungging dari pemiliknya itu.

Yah, Gaara memang dapat dikatakan sebagai kakak untuk Naruto dan Kiba. Kelihatan sekali Gaara itu lebih dewasa dibanding dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah selesai papannya, Kiba?"

"Yosh, Naru-chan. Kalau pemerannya bagaimana, Gaara?"

"Mereka sedang berlatih di klub drama,"

"Haha, kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Aku tidak suka berlatih di depan orang lain. Kecuali di depan kalian tentunya," jawab Gaara.

"Aaahh,, Gaara manis sekali kalau berkata seperti itu," goda Kiba sambil bersiap -pura-pura- memeluk Gaara.

"Hey, jangan macam-macam," kata pemuda berambut nanas yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Mereka bertiga menatap ke arah pintu.

"Shikamaru-san, selamat siang," sapa Naruto setelah melihat _senpai_-nya itu.

"Siang juga Naruto. Hei Kiba, apa-apaan kau? " tanya Shikamaru malas. Dia berjalan menuju Kiba. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana-nya.

"A-ah, tidak Shikamaru-kun. Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Kiba sedikit gugup. Dia takut membuat lelaki di depannya ini marah.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi, ternyata kau malah asyik disini. Ya sudahlah, tidak jadi," kata Shikamaru sambile berbalik pergi.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan langkahnya.

"Tidak benaaar, aku cuma bercanda dengan Gaara, Shikamaru-kun. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Neji-senpai marah," kata Kiba menjelaskan.

"Hm, oke. Ya sudah. Bye, Naruto, Gaara," kata Shikamaru sambil menarik pelan tangan Kiba yang sudah memegan lengannya itu.

"_Adios_ Naru-chan! Gaara!" kata Kiba riang sambil berjalan di samping Shikamaru

**~0o0~**

"Haha, mereka akrab sekali yah, Gaara?"

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka 'kan pasangan baru,"

"Haha, benar juga," tawa Naruto sambil membenarkan dekorasi ruangan kelasnya.

Gaara diam. Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit -err, sedih.

Naruto yang tersadar dengan tatapan aneh Gaara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gaara, apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

Hampir saja Gaara tertawa. Melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Heh, bukannya kau?" tanya Gaara balik. Dia tahu Naruto belum makan siang sejak tadi. Naruto telak mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Iya nih. Aku baru sadar kalau aku kelaparan. Ke kantin yuk," ajak Naruto sambil memberikan cengirannya.

Sejujurnya, Gaara merasa aneh melihat sahabatnya ini. Dia tetap bisa tersenyum setelah disakiti begitu dalam.

"Hm," jawab Gaara setuju.

"Haha, kau ini,"

Mereka berdua pun menuju kantin dengan perut yang meronta minta diisi.

Setelah memesan menu makan siang, mereka kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Kantin saat itu penuh dengan murid. Tentu saja, alasannya karena semua merasa kelaparan. Mereka bekerja dengan penuh semangat sejak pagi tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Gaara, Naru-chan, duduk disini saja!" kata Kiba keras. Dia sedang duduk bersama dua pemuda. Siapa? Tentu saja Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Wah, Kiba! Untung saja ada kau! Kalau tidak, nanti kami makan berdiri! Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kiba sambil menyapa kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Haha, tidak perlu Naru-chan. Enak 'kan kalau makan bersama," cengir Kiba. Shikamaru pun mengacak rambutnya pelan. Atas aksinya itu, dengan senang hati Kiba mengeluarkan ocehan protesnya.

Mereka pun berbincang tentang acara yang diadakan oleh kelas mereka. Ternyata kelas XII A akan mengadakan sebuah drama yang bertemakan _Romance. _ Dimana ceritanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena kesalahan sang Pangeran. Yah, setting ceritanya memang tentang kerajaan. Mereka pun asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan yang memang seperti penyembuh perut mereka yang keroncongan itu.

Setelah itu, mereka sama-sama menuju kelas masing-masing. Gaara dan Kiba masuk duluan ke kelas karena mereka dipanggil oleh panitia penyelenggara. Naruto bersiap menyusul mereka. Tiba-tiba, Neji dan Shikamaru menggiringnya menjauh dari keramaian.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Naruto kaget.

**~0o0~**

Setelah sampai di samping ruang klub panahan, mereka berhenti. Neji dan Shikamaru melepaskan Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, kami hanya ingin bicara padamu," kata Neji mengawali.

"Eh? Tadi sudah 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Dia masih sedikit sebal. Tapi, melihat kedua senior-nya yang kelihatan serius ini membuat kesalnya hilang.

"Bukan tentang itu. Ini hanya tentang kau dan.. Sasuke,"

Naruto meringis. Dia teringat kembali akan rasa sakit yang telah menderanya -kurang lebih- satu minggu ini.

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan dia?" sungut Naruto.

"Karena taruhan bodoh kami lah, kalian jadi seperti ini," Shikamaru berbisik.

"Tepatnya, ini ideku, Naruto. Aku menyesal telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu," kata Neji.

Naruto terkesiap.

"Jadi, taruhan itu ide Neji-senpai?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaanya yang bercampur.

"Ya, dan aku menyesal. Hampir saja aku melukai Gaara jika aku tidak disadarkan oleh kalian berdua,"

"Aku juga," sambung Shikamaru.

"Gaara dan Kiba juga target kalian?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kalian tega sekali?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dan aku tidak menyadari ada pihak yang merasa sakit dan bahkan sampai hancur," kata Neji pelan.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kami semua benar-benar jatuh cinta pada target kami itu,"

"Eh? Semua?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, kami semua. Aku, Neji dan Sasuke,"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku, aku sudah tahu,"

"Bukan! Dia serius Naruto. Dia serius seperti aku serius pada Gaara," jawab Neji epat.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau lihat dari sikapnya? Dari bahasa tubuhnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Sedikit gemas juga melihat Naruto yang agak lamban soal perasaan orang lain itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia berlari di tengah hujan untuk mencarimu di hari itu. Dia sampai berkata 'mohon' pada Kiba hanya untuk mengetahui dimana kau berada saat kau sakit. Dia merendahkan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu! Dan dia selalu memperhatikanmu Naruto. Dia selalu tahu kadang kau melamun di atap. Dia merasa sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Dia semakin sakit saat menyadari kau seperti itu karena salahnya," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Kutambahkan satu hal, Dia seperti bukan Sasuke lagi setelah melukaimu, Naruto," bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Neji dan Shikamaru. Terbayang dalam ingatannya dimana ada tangan hangat yang menggenggamnya sewaktu dia demam. Ada yang mengusap dahinya pelan saat dia merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ada yang berkata "_Maafkan aku" _saat dia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Perasaan bersalah dan sakit karena dikhianati bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maaf, _senpai._ Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir," tandas Naruto.

Sesaat, tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua.

"Lakukan apa maumu, Naruto. Hanya saja, jangan sampai kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu," kata Shikamaru.

Dia dan Neji kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku, sibuk dengan berbagai macam isi pikirannya.

**~0o0~**

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi sekarang. Memang kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang karena sebagian besar tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dia menuju ke kelasnya karena Gaara dan Kiba berjanji akan mentraktir-nya ramen hari ini.

Dia berjalan tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang.

"Aw, hidungku!"

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan," kata suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto.

Ditatapnya sosok yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Sa-sasuke," Naruto terkesiap.

Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan kata kesayangannya.

Mereka berdua diam.

Ini seakan seperti de javu bagi mereka.

De javu akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pertemuan yang membuat mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain.

Pertemuan yang membuat mata hitam Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari mata biru Naruto. Terpesona akan kilau-nya.

Pelan, Naruto memandang mata Sasuke yang –ternyata sedang- memandangnya.

Naruto bisa melihat kesedihan disana. Melihat betapa banyak penyesalan yang disimpan oleh pemuda Uchiha di depannya ini –meski Sasuke telah menyembunyikannya dengan gigih.

Dalam benaknya terbersit suatu pikiran.

Pikiran akan betapa jahatnya ia karena tak mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Penyesalan terkadang memang selalu terlambat.

Hening tanpa suara menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka.

Yang terdengar hanya desah napas kedua sosok lelaki yang sedang bertatapan itu.

Tanpa instruksi apapun, tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Biarpun Sasuke telah menyakitinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak membenci pemuda di depannya ini.

Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke yang terkejut melihat sikap Naruto terdiam di tempat.

Dirasakannya tangan hangat Naruto di pipinya.

Perlahan, kehangatan itu merambat ke seluruh jengkal tubuhnya.

Wajah dingin khas-nya pun tergantikan dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"Naruto," tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya.

Mereka bertatapan dan tangan mereka telah bertaut dengan erat.

Mereka tahu ada yang berbeda saat mereka jauh dan dekat. Saat jauh, ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang. Setelah mereka bersentuhan dan dekat seperti ini, semua terasa lengkap.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya –ingin memeluk tubuh orang yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam cinta yang manis ini. Bukan cinta pura-pura yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan sesak sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

Sedikit lagi..

Jarak diantara mereka akan hilang..

"Naru-chan! Kau dimana? Ayo pulang!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Naruto langsung mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir memeluk tubuhnya. Rona merah menjalar di pipi tan-nya itu. Dia bersiap menemui Kiba yang berteriak-teriak dari tadi. Tapi dirasakannya tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Naruto merasa hangat_._

"A-aku pulang dulu, dasar baka Teme!" sungut Naruto sambil menarik pelan tangannya. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sebersit senyum muncul di bibir Naruto. Dan Sasuke melihat itu. Dia kembali memasang karakter cool-nya saat mendengar suara Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Hoi, ayo pulang," kata Shikamaru.

"Hn,"

"Ayo, aku ingin tidur," sambung Neji.

Mereka bertiga pun bersiap pulang bersama. Sebelum pulang, Shikamaru dan Neji berjalan diiringi dengan perasaan heran. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang –lagi-lagi- membuat mereka terkejut.

Sahabat mereka, Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang telapak tangan kanannya dengan mata yang begitu berbeda dengan dia beberapa hari lalu.

Mata yang memancarkan kehangatan tersembunyi.

Shikamaru dan Neji memang tidak bisa membaca ekspresi sang Uchiha, hanya saja perasaan Sasuke seakan tersampaikan pada mereka.

Hal itu membuat Shikamaru dan Neji bernapas lega dalam hati.

Mereka senang melihat Sasuke yang –kini- tidak seperti zombie berjalan lagi.

* * *

**To be continued.. **

* * *

P/N

Minna-san.. telat lagi nih.. uwaa TwT saya ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas, alhamdulillah dan harus pergi kesana kesini kemari *?*.. gomennasai, forgive me, ngapunten, *plakplak.

gimana chap ini, Minna-san? lebay sama gaje yah? :'(

Unn,

Mind to give me your opinion?

Your review?

I believe that's gonna make me better..

Thanks a lot..

for my friends who have read also have review my first fic ^w^

*dilempar permen karena sok inggris* XD

* * *

_**Balasan Review! ;3 **_

**Lyzhia-chan** : ehehe, gpp kok.. maaf yaah, Lyzhia-chan TwT gomennasai sangat .. uhuhu.. Updatenya telat lagi *plakplak.

* * *

**zaivenee** : ehehehe xD itu misteri fic ,, nnti Zaivenne-san bakal tau kok! Maaf yah updatenya telat TwT. makasih banyak reviewnya TwT

* * *

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** : iya, tapi salah dia kok1 *di sodorin kusanagi sama Sasuke* maaf telat nd mkasih banyak uda review fic saya :')

* * *

**TakonYaki **: alhamdulillah.. dibilang bagus.. T.T unn, mnurut Rin bagus juga tuh idenya Tako-san ^^ tapi ntar Rin digeplak sama yang uda request minta happy ending dari lama XD makasih banyak uda bersedia review, Tako-san :D

* * *

**Yufa Ichibi's** : pertama, Rin sangat berterima kasih karena Yufa-san bersedia mereview fic pertama saya ini.. TwT Yufa-san memborong review niih ! xDd makasih lagii, Yufa-san!

* * *

**Nhia Chayang** : sip! maaf updatenya telat lagi TwT

* * *

**Lovey Dovey **: Rin mau ngasih air putih sma Lovey-san dulu. cape kan habis keliling kampung? *plakplak. Makasih banyak dukungannya .. Rin terharu TwT

* * *

**Els-san **: Rin updatenya lambat nih! uuukh, maaf.. Rin kalo uda liat review kalian itu langsung bersemangat ngetik. jdinya ngebut xD

begitulah Els-san.. maaf kalo jawaban Rin gaje abis TwT

* * *

**Michiru no Akasuna** : iyaa! makasih dukungannya Michiru-san! xD maaf updatenya telat TwT

* * *

**Vii-san** : iya Vii-san.. maaf yah updatenya telat TwT

* * *

**Amano Jaku Fujo-chan **: Amano-san mereview saja Rin udah senang TwT makasih banyak yah dukungannya ,, Rin terharu..

* * *

**Chic-kun **: uwaa,, pendek yah, Chic-kun?Rin takut kalo dipanjangin malah bkin kalian bosan TwT iyaa! Rin semangat berkat kalian! xD

* * *

**Fujo-san** : Yay! Sasu akan merasakan kesakitan Naru juga.. meski ga suka, tpi tuntutan alur *ketauan bner alasannya

* * *

**UchiRasen **: menurut UchiRasen-san, Naru di chap ini maafin Sasu ga? xD

* * *

**Fujoshinki -akut-** : Shinki-san datang saja, Rin sudah senang. apalagi mmberi review.. Rin sangat senang TwT hhuu

* * *

**Lovely-san** : Iya, Lovely-san.. uh, makasih banyak sudah mendukung Rin TwT makasih bnyak TwT

* * *

**suke-suke naru **: iya , Suke-san., Sasu kasian.. Naru juga.. *smuanya :Geplak penulisnya!* *aku:Tidaaak* xD

* * *

**hitomi michizuka tatsuya **: Hitomi-san mereview saja, Rin senang TwT salam kenal juga :D tidak apa-apaa.. Sai akan menjadi ehm-ehm tapi bukan menjadi seorang pihak ke 3 kok! :D

* * *

Once again, i'm so sorry for my late..

and i'm not lie that I'm happy and really I do because all of you read my fic..

because all of you give me review..

because all of you give me support..

Because all of you would like be with me ^^

Thank you so much, my Buddies..

thanks for giving me support from your reviews :D

* * *

Rin, July 20 2010

20.05 WITA


	9. Chapter 9

**You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**NejixGaa**

**ShikaxKiba**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-**_

* * *

SMA GAKUEN AI terlihat ramai hari ini. Festival yang telah dipersiapkan seluruh murid dengan semangat dan kerja keras, mendapat hasil yang sepadan. Banyak orang yang datang ke sekolah mereka untuk melihat festival seperti apa yang telah mereka siapkan. Saat para pengunjung memasuki wilayah sekolah, mereka akan disambut di gerbang dengan cara yang berbeda. Gerbang-gerbang itu dibagi menjadi dua jalur.

Jalur pertama untuk para perempuan, yang nanti akan disambut oleh para _Butler_**, **jalur kedua untuk laki-laki yang akan disambut para _Maid__. _Lalu, setelah mendapat tanda bahwa mereka pengunjung yang resmi, mereka akan mendapat sambutan lagi dari seorang Chef.

Tugas Chef adalah memberikan pelayanan dengan memberikan makanan buatannya sendiri kepada seluruh pengunjung yang masuk. Yang terpilih menjadi chef adalah seluruh anggota dari klub memasak –tentu saja. Setiap anggota dari seluruh klub di sekolah akan berpartisipasi dalam festival ini kecuali klub olahraga. Maid dan Butler yang menyambut para tamu berasal dari klub _cosplay_ yang telah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah mereka.

Setelah para pengunjung masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, mereka akan mendapati stand-stand yang dihias dengan indah dan menarik. Dengan dominasi warna yang cerah, ditambah dengan suasana pagi yang hangat menambah semangat mereka untuk 'mencicipi' acara yang disiapkan dengan rapi dan menyenangkan.

Seluruh pengunjung menikmati. Ada yang menikmati pisang coklat, ibu-ibu bahkan ayah ikut lomba memasak. Ada yang berfoto dengan para maid dan butler yang sangat mencolok itu. Ada juga yang ikut cosplay. Ada yang ikut melukis wajah orang yang disayanginya. Ada acara pernyataan cinta. Dan banyak lagi.

Hari semakin siang. Pengunjung yang mulai kelelahan itu kembali ke rumah. Namun, ada juga yang masih berniat untuk melihat acara selanjutnya. Khususnya besok akan diadakan _best couple contest _yang diadakan secara terbuka oleh pihak penyelenggara. Mereka semakin tidak sabar karena hadiah yang akan diterima, bukan hanya hadiah biasa. Namun hadiah tanda tangan khusus dari keluarga super talenta, keluarga Uchiha.

**~0o0~**

Sore di hari pertama festival , di ruangan aula yang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, terlihat sebuah pentas drama yang dilakukan oleh kelas XII A. Mereka mementaskan tentang seorang pangeran yang menyesal karena tidak bisa bersama kekasihnya hanya karena perbedaan status.

Seharusnya, disana ada pemuda berambut biru raven. Tapi, yang terlihat adalah lelaki berambut coklat panjang –yang memerankan sosok pangeran- sedang duduk memandang kekasihnya di luar sana. Meragui perasaan galau karena cintanya tak disetujui keluarganya. Terpikirlah suatu ide untuk menghilang dan hidup bersama pasangan jiwanya di luar sana. Bebas, lepas, tanpa ada ikatan dari kerajaan ini.

Ditanggalkannya mahkota yang terpasang indah di atas rambut coklat indah-nya. Diletakkannya di atas meja di dekat kursi –tempat dia duduk tadi. Dengan hati ringan, sang pangeran pun pergi melangkah ke luar. Tak peduli lagi akan kerajaan yang –nanti- akan dipimpinnya. Yang ada di dalam hati dan akal-nya adalah hanya untuk bertemu kekasihnya, yang ada di luar tembok istana megah ini.

Tirai pun ditutup. Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah melihat betapa indahnya pengorbanan sang pangeran hanya untuk bersama kekasihnya.

Seluruh pemeran di belakang layar bernapas lega. Ini pentas pertama dan terakhir mereka di masa SMA ini. Bulan depan mereka sudah lulus dan menuju masa depan masing-masing. Dan siapa yang tidak merasa senang saat tujuan mereka berhasil? Mereka pun membersihkan panggung dan menyingkirkan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Neji, kau bisa juga ya?" tanya pemuda berkuncir rambut seperti nanas saat mereka istirahat.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat dia tidak ada, Shika," sungut Neji.

"Haha, karena dia tidak mau menjadi pemeran utama, makanya sekarang dia tidak bersama kita, Neji,"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa lah. Dia memang baru 'sembuh'. Jadi tak apa," ujar Neji sambil mengganti pakaian pangerannya.

"Kulihat kau serius sekali tadi?" kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi di belakang Neji.

"Aku berperan sambil membayangkan jika itu benar Gaara dan aku,"

"Pantas saja, di wajah semi-dingin-mu itu tadi ada sedikit rona sedih,"

"Heh, kau memang sahabatku. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya," kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Ck, terserahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke stand _mereka?" _tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Siapa yang tidak mau?"

Mereka berdua –sedikit- bergegas menuju ruang keterampilan yang menjadi panggung bagi kelas XI A. Neji dan Shikamaru terkesiap melihat betapa banyaknya antrian di depan ruang itu. Mereka pun berdiri mengantri, bagaimanapun mereka juga ingin melihat aksi kekasihnya masing-masing. Mereka mengantri sambil menampilkan muka dingin mereka, karena para gadis sudah mulai melakukan 'hal-hal' yang biasa mereka lakukan jika melihat para lelaki _cool _dan tampan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam lebih 10 menit, Neji dan Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam ruang pentas. Mereka bertambah terkejut lagi melihat pemeran-pemeran utama "Mystery Tour" ini. Pemeran utama-nya adalah Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan beberapa gadis yang sekelas dengan mereka.

Gaara yang berperan menjadi detektif, terlihat cocok sekali dalam berekspresi. Dengan menggunakan setelan hitam yang begitu pas melekat pada tubuhnya, dia semakin terlihat mempesona. Jika saja Gaara bisa dibawa pergi, Neji pasti akan melakukannya. Dia tidak suka melihat penonton yang ikut terpesona pada Gaara. Dia sangat tidak suka.

Lain hal-nya dengan Shikamaru. Dia tetap bersantai melihat Kiba menjadi pemeran utama. Karena peran Kiba adalah sebagai _trainer_ anjing yang berhubungan dengan bukti-bukti pelaku pembunuhan. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, jangan salahkan Shikamaru jika dia semakin lama semakin merasa kesal dan panas. Kiba yang hanya menggunakan kaos dan jaket berbulu dan celana pendek –selutut, terlihat _manis_ baginya. Dan penonton yang lain pun sepertinya berpikir begitu juga –apalagi penonton laki-laki.

Dan mereka sedikit merasa menyesal tidak membawa Sasuke kesini. Naruto yang berperan sebagai korban, sedang dalam wujud seorang gadis. Dia menggunakan wig berwarna pirang yang cocok dengan rambut aslinya. Dia adalah anggota klub meminum teh. Naruto terbunuh saat meminum teh yang telah disiapkan untuknya saat dia sendiri yang membuat tehnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru bertambah menyesal saat melihat sosok Naruto –yang sudah terbunuh- saat itu. Naruto yang terbaring, menggunakan semacam pakaian seperti kimono yang sering digunakan waktu minum teh. Rambut pirang palsu-nya diikat satu ke belakang. Menyisakan sedikit anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan di sekitar pipinya. Menambah manis penampilannya.

Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki, jika mereka tak mengenalnya. Penampilan Naruto saat ini, dapat membuat siapa saja akan berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah perempuan tulen.

"Jadi, menurut kalian apa yang menyebabkan nona ini terbunuh?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap mata penonton. Neji semakin berang. Gaara semakin membuat mereka semua terpesona dengan tatapan dinginnya itu.

Ada yang mengangkat tangan. Seorang gadis manis berpakaian _Lolita._

"Tehnya, _Sir_" jawabnya.

"Bukankah saat itu dia ada sendirian di ruangan klub itu? Bagaimana teh yang disiapkan sendiri olehnya, dia gunakan untuk membunuh diri? Apakah anda ingin mengatakan bahwa nona ini bunuh diri di saat dia akan mengikuti kompetisi tingkat Internasional dalam membuat teh?" jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Ada yang mengangkat tangan lagi. Kali ini seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Neji. Dia mendekati Gaara.

"Kalau bukan tehnya, berarti ada di alat pembuat teh. Seperti mangkok, mungkin?" katanya sambil mengecup tangan Gaara. Para penonton berteriak melihat pemandangan tak biasa, namun terlihat indah ini. Gaara tidak bereaksi. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya bereaksi hanyalah _dia_ seorang. Pemuda itu kembali ke tempat penonton.

Tak sadar, dia malah menjauh dari tempatnya. Dia malah mendekati tempat pemuda berambut coklat yang tidak terbaca ekspresi-nya. Dia melewati pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menarik tangan orang yang berani menyentuh milik-nya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" kata pemuda tadi.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh dia lagi, kupastikan kau akan melihat dunia yang lebih nyata daripada sekarang," desis Neji.

Pemuda tadi ingin menjawab. Tapi melihat raut wajah Neji yang 'wow', dia pun terdiam. Dan segera keluar dari ruang pentas ini. Neji pun kembali melihat aksi Gaara yang semakin membuatnya sayang pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Benar. Yang menyebabkan nona Naruto terbunuh bukan mangkoknya, tapi ada sedikit bekas racun di dalam mangkok itu," kata Gaara lagi.

"Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memasukkan racun ke mangkok yang tersusun rapi. Dia tidak mungkin mengoleskan racun ke seluruh mangkok,"

"Yang bisa, hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mengenal kebiasaan sang nona. Dan tahu bagaimana mangkok yang sering digunakan Naruto saat membuat teh,"

"Dan dia hanya bisa melakukan itu, saat dia bertugas membersihkan mangkok-mangkok itu sendirian,"

Para penonton mulai berpikir. Kata-kata Gaara memberikan petunjuk baru bagi mereka.

"Dari sini, adakah yang mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Gaara hampir menjelaskan lagi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang teracung.

"Ya, silakan," kata Gaara. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangan tadi. Dia kaget tapi senang saat melihat orang yang berharga baginya.

"Sahabat dari korban yang bertugas membersihkan mangkok pada hari ini," kata Neji. Neji memberikan Gaara sebuah senyum kilat, yang hanya diberikan kepada Gaara.

Penonton menahan napas. Mereka begitu penasaran tentang pelaku sebenarnya.

"Benar,"

Lalu penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Para pemeran pun berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada mereka semua. Pentas itu ditutup dengan perasaan yang lega dan berbahagia.

**~0o0~**

Hari sudah senja. Tapi mereka masih sibuk membereskan ruang keterampilan. Naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian wanitanya pun tak sempat mengganti baju.

"Haha, kau hebat sekali Gaara. Mereka semua terpesona padamu,"goda Kiba.

"Berisik kau,"

"Kau juga terlihat seperti detektif asli tadi, Gaara-san. Ahaha," tawa Kiba bertambah keras.

Gaara menarik pipi Kiba dengan tidak pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, lihat saja,"

"Kau ini! Aku hanya bercandaaa! Naru-chan!"

"Salahmu sendiri Kiba, ahaha," cengir Naruto. Setelah bercanda, mereka berdua menatap Naruto lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau itu manis, " kata Gaara. Heran sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Lebih manis dari semua gadis yang pernah ku lihat dan ku tahu," sambung Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Gaara dan Kiba sampai tidak merasakan aura dingin yang berasal dari pemuda pirang di depan mereka ini. Mereka pun membalikkan badan dan segera membantu membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka.

Naruto mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Disiapkannya kedua tangannya. Dijitaknya dengan keras kepala mereka berdua.

"Aduh!"

"Ukh,"

"Kenapa menjitak kami, Naru-chan?" sungut Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Gaara diam namun mengelus kepalanya juga sama seperti Kiba.

"Aku ini cowok tulen, Gaara, Kiba," kata Naruto gemas.

"Haha, tapi kami serius mengatakan kau itu manis," tawa Kiba.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau Shikamaru tidak mau menemuimu lagi,"

"Eh?"

"Kau mengataiku manis kan? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau dia marah padamu,"

Kiba langsung berkata itu hanya bercanda. Naruto dan Gaara pun merasa lucu melihat ekspresi Kiba saat ini.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, Naruto," kata Gaara sambil membereskan kursi dan meja. Melihat Naruto yang menggunakan kimono terasa aneh baginya.

"Iya. Aku buang sampah dulu," jawab Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggumu," kata Kiba.

"Ah, aku yakin kalian berdua sudah ditunggu oleh mereka," kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran milik-nya.

Kiba dan Gaara langsung salah tingkah.

**~0o0~**

Naruto pun menuju tempat sampah di halaman belakang. Dia bersiul-siul dengan riang mengingat hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Dibuangnya sampah-sampah itu di tempat khusus. Dia berbalik dan berniat langsung pergi. Tapi, di bangku taman belakang, dilihatnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk. Lalu dihampirinya pemuda itu karena dia merasa kenal dengan sosok itu.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto pelan setelah melihat pemuda Uchiha yang tertidur dengan pulas itu. Perlahan, dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan dingin. Dia tak ingin pemuda di hadapannya ini sakit.

Sasuke yang tak kunjung menjawab membuat Naruto merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja," sungut Naruto pelan.

Dia bangun dari duduknya. Dan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kau pergi?" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam lengan Naruto. Matanya mengerjap, seakan memastikan Naruto yang ada di depannya bukan mimpi.

"Kau dibangunkan tidak bangun-bangun. Aku pergi saja," jawab Naruto –membiarkan lengannya merasakan genggaman Sasuke. Hangat.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke. Dia rindu sekali pada Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin memelukmu, Naruto," kata Sasuke pelan sambil menarik Naruto dan membungkusnya dalam pelukan.

Naruto tak menolak. Karena dia memang menginginkan ini juga.

Mereka berdua diam. Menikmati kesunyian dan hembus angin yang menyertai mereka. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan. Mereka tahu, bahwa perasaan mereka itu sama. Hanya saja, butuh waktu untuk kembali ke hubungan mereka dulu.

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Diciumnya harum jeruk yang segar dari helai rambut pirang indah-nya.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Aku disuruh memerankan seorang nona yang terbunuh. Dan Nona itu adalah seorang yang sangat menyukai seni minum teh. Jadilah aku memakai pakaian ini," jelas Naruto.

"Kau manis," katanya sambil mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi panas.

"Ukh! Tidak kau! Tidak mereka, sama saja!"

"Itu karena kau memang manis, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia ingin membuktikan saat ini nyata. Kehangatan Naruto yang dirindukannya sekarang ada di dalam pelukannya.

Naruto merasa nyaman. Sudah lama tidak dirasakannya perasaan hangat seperti ini. Sejak dia tahu Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, semua terasa dingin dan gelap. Sasuke memang belum menjelaskan semua padanya. Yang Naruto tahu, sorot mata Sasuke kemarin tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya mempermainkannya. Sasuke juga merasakan sakit.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang ada berdekatan denganmu. Menyebut namamu, merasakan denyut jantungmu, Dan.. memelukmu seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

Perlahan diangkatnya dagu Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan. Menemukan kejujuran dan perasaan yang terukir jelas di mata mereka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Diciumnya dahi Naruto lembut. Ditangkupkannya wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto pelan.

Mereka berciuman tanpa ada tuntutan. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Dengan lembut, Sasuke merasakan Naruto yang memeluk lehernya erat. Dia hendak mencium Naruto lebih dari ini. Tapi dia tahu waktu yang tepat bukan sekarang. Dipeluknya Naruto dengan erat sehingga tubuh mereka semakin berdekatan.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto yang sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Dielusnya lembut pipi Naruto.

"Naruto,"

Naruto semakin malu mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu rendah dan hangat itu.

"Kembal-"

"Cukup Uchiha,"

Mereka berdua terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sai-_senpai_" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke tidak suka Naruto menyebut nama lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Naruto, menjauhlah darinya. Dia orang yang tak pantas untukmu, Naruto," kata Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Kau telah menyakitinya, bukan?" tanya Sai tak kalah dingin. Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto disakiti seperti kemarin.

Sasuke diam. Dia memang telah menyakiti pemuda di pelukannya ini.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu dekat dengan Naruto," jawabnya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa aku baginya sekarang. Yang kutahu, dia adalah segalanya untukku. Dan itu sama sekali bukan rayuan," tandas Sasuke.

Naruto semakin merasa malu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

Sai nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan siapa yang paling pantas untuk Naruto besok?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukai pemuda yang ada di pelukanmu itu. Dan aku tidak mau kalah soal perasaanku, Uchiha-sama,"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar senpai-nya itu ternyata menyukainya.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku tunggu kau.. dan, jangan menyesal kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa ada di dekatmu lagi," kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang geram menahan amarah di belakangnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih darinya untukmu,"

"E-eh?"

"Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika aku menang dari dia," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak suka saat kehangatan itu hilang. Tapi dia menurut saja, saat Sasuke menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas untuk berganti baju. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka pun meninggalkan taman belakang yang jadi saksi bisu peristiwa yang terjadi di antara tiga pemuda yang sedang dibingungkan oleh simpul acak dari cinta.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

P/N

lagi-lagi update lama.. maaf Minna-san.. kalau uda sekolah nih, bawaannya ga bisa megang laptop biar bisa ngetik.. uwaa x(

anyway, chap ini aku tulis dengan kecepatan penuh di malam minggu dan minggu pagi ini.. kalo ada typo, kasih tau yah? biar Rin bsa perbaiki .. ga sempet ngedit! TwT

ada yang bersedia review?

Alhamdulillah. Alhamdulillah..owya Minna-san.. Fic ini uda berumur SEBULAN! Happy Anniversaire for my first fic xD

Uda 1 bulan Rin bikin fic ini.. 1 bulan Rin mengenal kalian.. 1 bulan kalian memberi Rin review tiap chapter..

bahkan waktu Rin ga bisa update, kalian bersedia nunggu..

Rin bisa mendapatkan teman seperti kalian, Rin sangat senang ^w^d

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san~ xD

* * *

_**Special thanks for all readers and reviewers and all of my friends ^w^**_

_**Minggu, 25 Juli 2010 06.39 pagi**_

_**Rinyaow Love FFN**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**NejixGaa**

**ShikaxKiba**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-

* * *

**_

Hari terakhir festival GAKUEN AI diisi dengan berbagai macam acara. Semakin banyak saja pengunjung yang datang. Sampai-sampai panitia pelaksanaan dibuat kewalahan oleh mereka.

Stand-stand yang mereka buka semakin banyak dikunjungi oleh para pengunjung dan pembeli. Kebanyakan dari mereka kelelahan karena mencari jalan keluar dari Labirin Kematian. Labirin kematian adalah suatu ruangan di istana hantu yang dibuat oleh seluruh murid tingkat X. Sistem labirin kematian hanya menggunakan satu pintu keluar yang sebenarnya berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Namun karena pengunjung panik, mereka tidak melihat pintu keluar itu. Sungguh malang.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, di aula tempat mengadakan drama kemarin, terjadi kesibukan yang lebih lagi.

Mereka sedang menyiapkan segala hal yang nanti akan digunakan dalam kontes yaitu kontes Pasangan Terbaik.

Padahal, acara itu akan diadakan sore nanti. Tetapi, sudah banyak yang mendaftarkan diri. Kontes ini memang _event_ yang sangat ditunggu. Terutama oleh para pasangan.

Ketika para panitia sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara, seorang pemuda duduk di bawah pohon. Melihat kesibukan mereka dan memperhatikan betapa berlalu-lalangnya mereka di depannya, dia pun berpindah tempat di pohon taman belakang. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru kehitaman itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tidak terlihat bagaimana raut wajahnya, hanya saja perasaaan kesalnya itu bisa membuat orang merinding tiba-tiba.

"Dia itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?" batin Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Huh, laki-laki itu. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Dia selalu mencari perhatian si Dobe itu selagi aku tak ada. Sudah jelas dia suka padanya, sudah bilang di hadapannya, masih saja tidak sadar diri! Akh! Dobe benar-benar Dobe! Haah, aku.. aku hanya tidak suka dia ada di dekat orang lain, terutama Sai aneh itu. Dia selalu tebar senyum di depan semua orang. Apalagi di depan Naruto! Akh!

**Normal's POV**

Sasuke meremas rambutnya pelan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi. Dia tidak ingin menjauh dari kehangatan pemuda itu untuk kedua kali-nya. Dia tidak akan takut dengan tantangan Sai.

Seorang Uchiha pantang mengatakan kata 'takut'.

Sekarang yang dia takutkan, bagaimana jika Naruto menolak kembali padanya.

Dia takut, jika Naruto tak mau melihat padanya lagi.

Sasuke berbaring di bawah pohon dengan beralaskan lengannya.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Tidak tahu kenapa. Sejak persiapan festival kemarin, tubuhnya terasa berat.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Akhirnya dia terlelap di tengah keramaian, di balik pohon –tempat yang lain menyiapkan Best Couple Contest, mala mini.

**~0o0~**

"…"

Sasuke mendengar sayup suara di sampingnya.

"Sasuke,"

Dia pikir itu hanya ilusi-nya saja.

"Sasuke Temee!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia kaget mendengar suara melengking itu.

"Uh, Dobe. Bisakah kau lebih tenang?" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap telinganya yang sakit.

"Kau sudah dibangunkan, tidak bangun-bangun!"

"Hn,"

"Aku heran. Kau terlihat sering tidur saat aku menemukanmu. Kemarin kau tertidur di taman, sekarang di bawah pohon. Kau kelelahan ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke juga menatap Naruto. Dia tidak sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat kekhawatiran di mata Naruto, dia merasa senang. Itu berarti Naruto masih peduli padanya. Hampir saja sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, namun wajah _stoic_-nya tetap bertahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Dia maju untuk memegang dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan senyumnya, walau hanya berupa seringaian.

Naruto yang melihat senyum langka itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak suka sentuhan itu hilang. Diambilnya tangan Naruto dan digenggamnya. Tangan satunya digunakan untuk membelai rambut Naruto pelan.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku Temee!"

"…"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau menggodaku seperti ini, baka Teme!" sungut Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lembut itu.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Naruto," kata Sasuke pelan.

_-WUUSSH-_

"Apa? Aku tak dengar! Ulangi, Teme," kata Naruto.

"Hn, baka dobe,"

"Kauuu! Menyebalkaan!"

Setelah lelah bertengkar mulut, mereka pun terdiam.

Mereka tidak perlu ikut dalam kesibukan siswa lain. Acara yang mereka siapkan sudah selesai dan ini hari mereka untuk bersantai.

Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena sesungguhnya, mereka berdua menikmati kesunyian ini.

"Hei," kata Sasuke.

"Hah?" mata Naruto membelalak tiba-tiba karena terkejut.

"Kau suka pada Sai?"

Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya diam.

"Kau suka padanya Dobe?"

"Aku hanya menyukai satu orang dari sejak awal," bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke merasakan ada sebuah pukulan telah yang mendarat di ulu hatinya.

Kenapa dulu dia begitu bodoh? Sampai bisa melakukan suatu taruhan untuk mendapatkan Naruto?

Dia memang salah. Dan sangat salah.

"Hn,"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke. Kiba dan Gaara pasti marah jika aku lebih lama dari ini,"

Sasuke ingin menahan pemuda itu. Kehadirannya terlalu berarti untuk dirinya. Tapi, dia masih harus membereskan urusannya dengan Sai.

"Hn,"

"Dah, Teme!" Naruto berlari dengan cepat.

Sasuke melihat sosok itu sampai dia hilang dari pandangannya.

Dia pun bangun karena hari sudah mulai sore. Dia harus pulang dan mandi. Sasuke berjalan pulang. dilihatnya ada kerumunan di gerbang sekolah. Dia tak ambil pusing, toh itu bukan urusannya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang acuh tak acuh. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Otouto!"

Dia berhenti. Sasuke pikir dia hanya berhalusinasi mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"BAKA OTOUTO!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Aniki?" Sasuke melihat sosok Itachi di tengah kepungan para anak perempuan.

Itachi yang melihat adik kandungnya berhenti, langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Aniki?"

"Aku kan diundang oleh sekolahmu, Otouto. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Hn,"

"Yah, kau kan agak lambat. Wajar saja jika kau tidak tahu,"

"Apa maksudmu, baka Aniki?" kesal juga jika dia dibilang lambat oleh kakaknya itu.

"Seperti yang pikirkan, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mereka kembali dikerumuni oleh para gadis. Kakak beradik Uchiha ini memang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ah, baka Aniki! Aku jadi dikerubungi juga kan?" Sasuke berteriak –kecil- frustasi.

"Lebih baik kita ke mobil sekarang, daripada kau menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu," kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan mobil silver kesayangannya yang ada di seberang jalan.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Setelah menenangkan napas mereka yang sedikit terengah, Itachi memulai pembicaraan. Dia melihat sesuatu

"Hei, apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih baik daripada waktu kita terakhir bertemu,"

"Ya, memang ada," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti aku akan mengatakannya padamu, setelah semuanya beres,"

Itachi diam. Kalau adik-nya sudah berkata begitu, Sasuke tidak akan mengingkari kata-katanya.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggunya,"

Mereka pun pulang dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**~0o0~**

Hari menjelang malam. Acara puncak festival GAKUEN AI sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

Banyak pasangan yang berdebar karena 'ujian' yang diadakan untuk kontes nanti hanya panitia yang tahu.

Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara sedang membantu mempersiapkan acara utama mereka. Meski mereka bukan panitia, namun sifat Naruto dan Kiba yang penuh semangat, berhasil mencairkan sikap dingin Gaara. Hasilnya adalah Gaara pun bersedia membantu acara itu.

Disaat mereka sedang asyik menyusun gelas yang berisi minuman es serut –yang akan digunakan untuk ujian kerjasama, datanglah 'pengganggu'.

"Yoo, Kiba," kata suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Kiba.

"Hah? Shikamaru-kun? Kenapa disini?"

"Ck, merepotkan," pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata khas-nya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tidak hanya Shikamaru yang datang kesana, Neji pun juga. Dia suka melihat Gaara yang sedang menyusun gelas-gelas itu. Ah, tidak. Neji suka melihat semua hal yang dilakukan Gaara.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Naruto pun merasa aneh. Dia kemudian sadar, bahwa seseorang yang biasanya ada bersama Neji dan Shikamaru sekarang tidak ada.

"Neji-_senpai_, dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Oh, dia itu. Sedang asyik menyendiri di koridor tengah pastinya," kata Neji singkat.

Naruto pun bergegas pergi –setelah berpamitan dengan sahabatnya, tentunya– kesana.

Ada yang harus diselesaikan olehnya. Ah, bukan olehnya, tapi mereka.

**~0o0~**

Setengah berlari, dia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke.

Dia sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya sedang melihat keadaan sekolah dari balkon tengah.

Naruto merasa dadanya berdebar kencang melihat sosok kakak kelasnya itu.

Entah kenapa, walau Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, _perasaan_-nya untuk Sasuke tidak bisa hilang. Meski rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi dia lebih sakit saat jauh dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Naruto terpekur. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke. Walau dia tahu dia menyayangi Sasuke, tapi sebagian hatinya merasa takut untuk dipermainkan lagi.

Jadilah, Naruto hanya memandang dalam diam sosok tegap milik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak sadar, dibalik tangga menuju kelas atas, ada sepasang mata hitam yang –juga – memandangnya.

Setelah puas memandangi sosok yang tak bergeming itu, Naruto berbalik.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang menutup mulutnya.

Naruto terkejut. Dia berontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tenaganya seakan menghilang begitu saja. Dia tak bisa bernapas.

Pandangannya kabur dan kesadarannya pun perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

**~0o0~**

Malam sudah hampir tiba. Dan 'Best Couple Contest' dimulai!

"Yaah! Akhirnya tiba juga acara puncak festival ini!" kata seorang MC wanita bersemangat.

"Benar, dan aku yakin ini adalah _event_ yang paling ditunggu kan?" balas MC lain –lelaki.

"Minna-san, siapkah kaliaaan?" tanya mereka berdua bersemangat.

Sorak sorai kegembiraan membahana memenuhi aula milik SMA itu.

"Okee! Aku rasa pesertanya pun tidak sabar lagi menunggu! Kita mulai saja yah?" tanya MC wanita itu.

"Benar! Dan aku akan memperkenalkan siapa saja mereka," jawab si MC lelaki.

Dan mereka pun membacakan nama peserta-peserta yang ikut.

Setelah sekitar 15 pasangan berlalu, ada nama peserta terakhir yang membuat kedua MC tertegun.

"Eeh?"

"Hah?"

Mereka terkejut bersamaan. Tapi, demi sifat professional mereka, mereka pun membacakan dengan lantang.

"Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Semua penonton –yang notabene adalah murid GAKUEN AI – terperangah.

Sai muncul dari belakang panggung. Kedua MC hanya bisa menurut saat Sai meminjam mic mereka dengan "senyum" andalannya.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian terkejut. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang paling pantas untuk mendapatkan dia," jelas Sai di atas panggung. Penonton pun mulai kembali ke alam sadar mereka.

Sasuke yang menghindar dari kerumunan juga terkejut mendengar apa yang Sai katakan tadi. Dia tahu Sai akan menantangnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka acara inilah tantangannya.

"Ck, apa maunya si Sai itu?" desis Sasuke geram.

"Dan aku minta tuan muda Uchiha disana naik ke atas panggung segera," lanjut Sai sambil menyeringai.

Dengan malas, Sasuke naik ke atas panggung.

Bukannya dia tidak mau mempertahankan Naruto.

Dia hanya tidak suka Naruto dijadikan bahan taruhan, sama seperti sikapnya dahulu.

Dia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto lagi.

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah melihat dua lelaki tampan ini berdiri bersampingan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Apa?" balas Sai balik.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Itu tugas kita untuk menemukannya," jawab Sai dengan misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Disaat kedua pemuda itu berbincang –tepatnya, saling membalas perkataan –, seorang panitia menghampiri MC dan membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu, setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan si panitia, mereka pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, Minna-san! Kedua lelaki ini akan mencari 'harta penting' bagi mereka. Dan karena itu, mereka harus bisa melewati ujian-ujian yang kami berikan," kata MC lelaki.

"Tapi untuk itu, kontes pasangan terbaik akan dihentikan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya MC wanita.

Sesaat peserta dan penonton diam. Tanda tangan dari keluarga Uchiha memang berharga. Karena mereka sangat jarang menuliskan tanda tangan mereka di majalah-majalah atau dimanapun. Tapi, disini anggota keluarga Uchiha juga sedang berusaha menggapai cinta-nya.

"Majulah! Kami tak apa-apa!" kata salah satu peserta.

"Kami juga!"

"Kami pun begitu,"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kami mendukung kalian,"

Kata para peserta tadi bergantian. Mereka juga tidak sabar untuk bisa melihat duel untuk memperebutkan cinta mereka.

"Akan kami lihat siapa yang paling pantas untuk Naruto,"

Dari belakang panggung muncul sosok familiar bagi Sasuke.

"Kiba, Gaara," bisik Sasuke.

"Berusahalah. Kami yakin kau bisa. Dan kau juga, Sai-san, berusahalah!" kata Kiba dengan semangat. Gaara hanya menatap kedua pemuda ini.

' Apanya sih yang membuat Naruto nyaman dengan tipe dingin seperti ini?" batin Gaara. Tapi, hanya dia, hati dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya tadi.

"Siapapun diantara kalian, yang berhasil memenangkan ujian ini. Berarti kalian-lah yang paling mengenal Naruto," mulai MC wanita.

"Dan dia-lah yang menang!" sambung rekannya.

"DAN UJIAN DIMULAAII!" teriak kedua MC itu bersemangat.

Dan sorak-sorai penonton akhirnya semakin menjadi antusias.

**~0o0~**

Setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, sorak sorai penonton tidak terdengar lagi.

Bukan karena mereka bosan atau malas, tapi karena ujian akhir untuk Sai dan Sasuke sudah dimulai.

Pertama, kedua MC menceritakan kembali ujian apa yang dilaksanakan untuk membuktikan siapa yang menang.

Ada yang mengenai cara makannya, kebiasaan tidurnya, makanan kesukaannya, kelemahannya dan banyak lagi yang lain.

Tapi, mereka selalu imbang dalam perolehan nilai. Jika Sai tertinggal, maka dia akan terus mengejar sampai Sasuke yang tertinggal.

"Naah! Ini dia ujian terakhir!"

"Mereka benar-benar mengenal Naruto, pertanyaan apapun bisa dijawab. Hh, semakin susah saja,"

"Ya, tapi itu hanyalah awal. Menu utama adalah INI!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Muncullah pintu-pintu yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna ungu dan putih.

Disana terjulurlah sepuluh pergelangan tangan yang salah satunya adalah pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tidak hanya dengan ingatan, perasaan juga memerlukan kepekaan rasa terhadap pasangan,"

"Kalian juga harus bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir dari ujung tangan ke ujung tangan yang lain,"

"Jadii, PILIH DAN TEBAK yang mana pergelangan tangan Naruto!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

Mereka mengambil undian dan hasilnya adalah Sai giliran pertama dan Sasuke giliran akhir.

Sai melihat pergelangan tangan di hadapannya. Dicarinya kulit berwarna tan dan didapatkannya 2 orang yang memiliki warna yang sama.

Lalu dengan yakin ditunjuknya pergelangan tangan tadi.

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Sasuke merasa sedikit gelisah. Dia pun memikirkan tentang kulit coklat tan milik Naruto yang juga merupakan ciri khas-nya.

Sai kemudian menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai seakan dia sudah menang.

"Dia.." geram Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan menyusuri sembilan –karena sudah dipilih Sai satu – tangan itu. Tiba-tiba, dia menggenggam satu persatu tangan itu.

Dia tidak merasakan apapun saat menggenggam tangan-tangan itu.

Dan akhirnya, hanya ada satu tangan yang belum tersentuh. Kulitnya memang tidak berwarna tan seperti milik Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tetap yakin akan hatinya. Bahwa itu adalah orang yang dikasihinya.

Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan itu pelan. Dia seperti tersengat arus listrik statis. Dadanya berdebat kencang. Tangan itu, kehangatan itu. Dia selalu ingat rasa hangat ini. Hangat milik-_nya._

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dan dirasakannya ada respon balasan dari pemilik tangan. Dia yakin itu Naruto. Sasuke kenal sekali dengan kehangatan milik pemuda itu.

Kehangatan yang membuat Sasuke nyaman. Kehangatan murni tanpa kepura-puraan.

Penonton tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke malah berdiam diri sambil menggenggam tangan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tersadar dari 'dunia'nya.

Dengan berat hati, dilepaskannya tangan itu. Sasuke menunjuk kalau tangan itu adalah tangan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto-nya.

Penonton pun berteriak semakin kencang dan riuh.

"Nah! Mereka berdua sudah menentukan pilihannya!"

"Kita lihat siapa yang benar dan tepat!"

"Satu, Dua, Tigaa! Buka kertasnya!" MC pun berteriak dengan hebohnya.

**To be Continued

* * *

**

Ga update 2 minggu nih. Uukh TwT Sediih sekali, Minna-san! X'( Gomennasai..

Gaje kan chap ini? aneh ya?

give me your comment please?

Thanks before :)

* * *

Terima Kasih Banyak untuk Readers dan Reviewers

Rin tidak akan bisa begini tanpa dukungan kalian

Terima Kasih banyak :)

* * *

Sincerely, Rin

07 August 2010


	11. Chapter 11

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**NejixGaa**

**ShikaxKiba**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-

* * *

**_

Malam sudah hampir menuju larut. Jarum pendek jam sekolah sudah mengarah ke angka 8. Dan jarum pasangannya menuju ke angka 6.

Seharusnya, suasana di sekolah sudah sepi._ Seharusnya._

Tapi, tidak berlaku di SMA GAKUEN AI. Sekolah yang sedang mengadakan festival itu, sekarang ada dalam acara puncaknya.

Dan itu semakin membuat suasana sekolah itu semakin ramai.

Di aula sekolah, hampir seluruh pengunjung festival itu berkumpul. Mereka tertarik dengan sorak-sorai meriah dari penonton yang sudah dari awal menonton _event_ itu. Setelah mereka menonton, mereka sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah ikut menyaksikan.

"Yak, mereka berdua sudah memilih," MC wanita yang bertugas pun sudah memulai acara puncak.

"Benar sekali, sekarang adalah giliran kita untuk melihat siapa pemilih yang tepat!" balas MC lelaki.

"Kalian siap, Minna-san?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"SANGAT SIAP!" jawab semua penonton serempak. Agaknya, hasil kontes ini benar-benar sudah membuat penonton sangat tak sabar.

"Okee! Akan kita buka sebentar lagi!"

Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke arah kedua pintu yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke dan Sai.

Lampu-lampu penerang yang semula sangat terang diredupkan sedikit agar menambah suasana tegang.

Penonton tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bernapas pun, mereka tahan.

Kedua pemuda yang telah memilih pergelangan tangan itu tetap bertahan pada mimik awal mereka.

Sasuke dengan _cool_-nya, dan Sai dengan 'senyum'-nya. Tapi, itu semua hanyalah 'topeng' untuk menutupi perasaan mereka sebenarnya.

"Penonton sudah tidak sabar rupanya,"

"Benar sekali,"

"Kalau begitu, Satu, Dua, TIGA! BUKA!"

Dan keluarlah dua sosok yang tersembunyi dari kedua pintu itu.

.

.

Penonton terdiam. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Tepatnya mereka merasa, heran. Yang mereka lihat adalah dua sosok yang sedang menggunakan _cosplay_ hewan –kucing dan serigala.

Sasuke terkejut. MC pun terperangah. Penonton pun sama terkejutnya.

Nampaknya kejadian kali ini sama sekali tidak direncanakan oleh MC.

Keheningan bertahan sampai kedua sosok itu bergerak. Seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, kedua sosok itu perlahan meninggalkan panggung.

Penonton yang semula diam –terperangah– langsung bersorak tanda tak suka. Mereka sungguh berdebar menanti siapa pemenangnya, dan inikah hasilnya? Mengecewakan.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menghampiri kedua sosok itu. Tepatnya dia menghampiri sosok yang tangannya dia genggam tadi.

Sasuke menggenggam lengan milik sosok itu.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu menghampirinya. Rasa hangat dan menyenangkan seakan menyelimuti relung hatinya. Dan tubuhnya.

"Kau.."

"…" tak ada kata yang keluar dari sosok itu.

"Jangan membohongiku," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Penonton yang ribut karena kecewa, kembali membisu melihat aksi tuan muda Uchiha ini. Sang Uchiha muda itu sedang menggenggam lengan sosok bercosplay serigala itu. Mereka hanya berpandangan. Tapi, rasanya pandangan itu menuangkan segala perasaan mereka berdua.

Semua penonton –termasuk MC– menahan napas menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Maaf.. Atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu, Naruto," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sosok serigala itu diam.

Diam.

Dan akhirnya suara khas milik-nya itu terdengar juga.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal, dasar Teme," kata sosok itu sambil melepas topeng kostumnya itu.

"Naruto.." bisik Sasuke pelan.

Dia merasa sangat lega dan bahagia melihat pemuda itu. Dia bertambah bahagia melihat sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya di lekuk bahu yang lebih kecil –sedikit– dari miliknya itu.

Penonton yang terkesima dengan kejadian itu semakin bersorak gembira. Entah kenapa, senyum bahagia juga ikut terukir di bibir mereka.

Kedua MC yang terpesona melihat kedua pasangan itu akhirnya kembali sadar akan tugas mereka.

"Yaay! Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemenangnyaa!" teriak mereka berdua.

Tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak teriakan membahana memenuhi aula sekolah.

Kiba dan Gaara yang melihat dari belakang panggung juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Mereka senang melihat sahabat terbaik mereka kembali mendapat kebahagiaan-nya.

"Aku harap aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti yang telah kulakukan dulu," kata seseorang sambil merengkuh Kiba.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu semua masa lalu. Dan, kau tahu? Kesalahan itulah yang membuatku bisa mengenalmu, Shikamaru-kun," jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum melihat wajah senang milik orang yang penting baginya itu.

"Aku tak akan membuatmu sedih, Gaara,"

"Aku percaya padamu, Neji-san,"

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih saja memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto kebingungan.

Tak pernah dilihatnya _senpai_ dan juga orang yang dikasihinya ini terlihat begitu menampakkan emosinya.

"Sa-sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Lepaskan aku,"

"Tidak,"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru saja mendapatkanmu kembali, Dobe,"

"Kau ini! Masih sempat-sempatnya mengataiku dobe?"

"Hn,"

Naruto akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke bersandar di pundaknya. Memang agak berat, tapi Naruto senang.

"Haha, maaf aku mengganggu kalian," kata sebuah suara di belakang Naruto.

"Sai-_senpai,"_

Sasuke yang mendengar nama itu disebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau," desis Sasuke. Dia kesal pada pemuda yang masih saja mempertahankan senyumnya itu.

"Ahaha, santai saja. Kalau seperti ini, artinya rencanaku berhasil," kata Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke geram. Mimik dinginnya terukir sempurna di wajah miliknya.

"Kemana kejeniusanmu, tuan muda Uchiha?" balas Sai –sedikit– mengejek.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertatapan. MC yang melihat itu pun mengambil alih keadaan.

"Ah, kenapa tidak Naruto-kun saja yang menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya?" kata MC wanita.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Naruto-kun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti," sambung MC lelaki itu.

Melihat kedua pemuda yang masih kukuh mempertahankan adu tatapan itu, serta penonton yang terlihat bingung, Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sai-senpai mengajakku melakukan ini," jelas Naruto.

Kemudian dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Dia ingin membantuku agar hubungan 'dingin' antara Sasuke dan aku cepat selesai,"

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, terlihat sedikit terkejut. Namun, tentu saja ekspresi terkejutnya itu terlalu mahal untuk diperlihatkan di muka umum.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

"Kau tidak percaya pada kata-kata Naruto? Sayang sekali," ejek Sai.

"Aku percaya padanya. Hanya saja aku ragu padamu," balas Sasuke.

"Ah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersama dengan Naruto lagi kan? Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat aura sendu keluar dari wajahnya itu," papar Sai.

Penonton yang mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sai tadi semakin ber-ooh ria. Tak menyangka, ternyata Naruto begitu disayangi oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah penjelasan Naruto selesai, Sai pun membalikkan badan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Kasihan lukisan-ku menunggu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum –lagi.

Dia melewati Sasuke dan berbisik pelan.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya, aku akan mencurinya darimu. Ingat itu," bisik Sai.

"Tak akan pernah lagi," jawab Sasuke.

Dan Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Berbahagialah, Naruto," kata Sai sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, senpai," kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

Di belakang panggung dan jauh dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sai menghela napas.

'Ah, sakit juga rasanya. Rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas,' batin Sai. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

'Tapi, tidak apa. Yang penting dia sudah kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi orang yang kusukai,'

Dan Sai pun berjalan sambil membawa hatinya yang hancur.

Tapi entah kenapa terasa bahagia baginya saat melihat Naruto tersenyum begitu bahagia melihat Sasuke ada disisinya.

.

.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang mata biru yang dia rindukan.

Mata hitamnya menatap mata Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto tidak suka tatapan Sasuke itu. Tatapan itu seakan bisa membuat Naruto terjatuh lagi. Terjatuh dalam pesona alami tuan muda Uchiha itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Teme," bisik Naruto pelan. Dia mengatakan itu sambil mencengkeram baju Sasuke.

Sasuke sungguh tak akan menyangkal kalau jantungnya berdebar dua kali –ah, mungkin empat kali– lebih cepat. Tapi, sudah jadi ciri Uchiha, kalau mereka pandai mengendalikan ekspresi.

"Hn,"

"Hehe," cengir Naruto.

"Nah, Minna-san! Kontes hari ini berakhir dengan indah!" MC wanita itu berbicara.

"Ya. Dan kita harap, untuk tahun depan, GAKUEN AI bisa mengadakan acara semeriah ini lagi," sambung MC lelaki.

"SETUJUU!" teriak para penonton serempak.

"Baiklah, Minna-san. Karena hari sudah malam, sudah saatnya kami mengucapkan Ja Nee~!"

"Terima kasih banyaak!" teriak kedua MC itu.

Penonton pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah sekali lagi.

Sebagai penutup kontes hari ini.

Dan sebagai pemuas akan perasaan senang dan lega atas hasil akhir dari kontes ini.

.

.

Seluruh siswa GAKUEN AI berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Mereka sedang mengelilingi api unggun yang membuat tubuh mereka menghangat dan terhindar –sedikit – dari angin malam.

Acara puncak mereka sesungguhnya adalah berkumpul di sekeliling api unggun ini. Mereka semua bertukar cerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka alami selama dua hari festival.

Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, ada yang asyik membakar_ marshmallow_ dan ada yang asyik menyendiri untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Terlihat dua sosok tubuh yang bersandar dengan nyaman di batang pohon. Cahaya bulan yang terang membuat sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut biru kehitaman sedang berbaring beralaskan lengan mereka.

Hanya ada kesunyian dan desah napas mereka yang teratur.

"Hei,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau tangan itu milikku?"

"Hn,"

Naruto berdecak kesal. Tak mengerti kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini sangat suka mengeluarkan kata-kata andalannya itu.

"Huuh, terserah kau saja!" kata Naruto gemas.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir di tangan tan miliknya. Tapi, rasanya nyaman.

Lengkap.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Aku rasa iya. Seperti tersengat arus listrik," jawab Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Dan aku merasa nyaman saat kau menyentuh tanganku seperti itu," tambah Naruto.

"Begitupun aku, Dobe,"

"Dasar teme!"

Sasuke sungguh menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Dia sungguh menyukainya.

Perlahan direngkuhnya Naruto dalam pelukan.

Dipandangnya mata biru yang berhasil membagikan 'sinar'nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke suka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bersemu merah saat wajahnya didekatkan kepada wajah Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke. Jangan menggodaku!"

Perlahan dan dengan lembut, dikecupnya dahi Naruto.

Lama.

Hangat.

Dieratkannya tangan miliknya yang melingkar di tubuh Naruto.

Seakan ingin membagikan perasaan bahagia yang kini sedang dirasakannya.

Mereka berdua pun menikmati nyamannya kehangatan satu sama lain. Mereka merasa utuh dan lengkap.

Tanpa tahu, ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

P/N

Makasih bagi kalian yang uda bersedia review dan mengikuti fic ini smpe chap 11..

Rin senang sekali bisa menyalurkan imajinasi Rin di situs fanfiction(dot)net ini.. :D

Terlambat ga updatenya?

Gomennasai kalo lambat TwT

dan maaf kalau fic ini jadi kaya sinetron.. Rin ga niat sama sekali TwT

masih ada yang mau review? *tengok kanan kiri*

Makasih banyak ^w^


	12. Chapter 12

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****lis *belum bisa dibilang author***** saya **** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.

* * *

**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-

* * *

**_

Setelah beberapa lama hubungan mereka mendingin, sekarang mereka berdua tampak seperti biasa.

Saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Entah seperti apa, hanya mereka yang mengerti, ejekan itu adalah ungkapan sayang secara tak langsung milik mereka.

Sungguh, jika mereka saling diam, atau salah satunya diam, rasanya –aneh.

Karena mereka itu 'unik'.

Mereka itu tak akan wajar jika berjauhan seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Saling berpapasan tanpa ada ejekan, dan tanpa berbagai hal usil lainnya, membuat mereka terlihat kosong.

Itulah anggapan para anggota keluarga besar Gakuen Ai –sekolah tempat mereka mengenyam berbagai ilmu.

Mereka berdua memang terlalu berlawanan. Sungguh, hampir tak ada kesamaan.

Yang satu, bermata hitam kelam, yang lain bermata biru jernih.

Yang satu berambut gelap, yang lain berambut terang.

Yang satu dingin dan cuek, yang lain hangat dan selalu peduli pada orang lain.

Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

Sasuke dan Naruto.

Siapa bilang perbedaan di antara mereka menghalangi?

Justru ketidaksamaan yang mencolok di antara mereka berdua itu yang membuat mereka lengkap.

Lengkap karena mereka saling mengisi.

Dan itulah yang membuat hubungan di antara keduanya berarti.

.

.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian, sekarang," tegas guru Bahasa Inggris mereka, Kurenai-_sensei._

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu pun segera mengeluarkan buku PR mereka. Koreksi, hampir seluruh penghuni kelas saja yang mengeluarkan buku PR.

Ada satu sosok yang terlihat gelisah mencari buku di dalam tasnya.

"Akh, dimana buku itu?" sungut sosok itu pelan. Pagi yang indah ini bertambah cerah dengan kilau dari rambut sosok itu.

Dia kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya yang tak bisa dibilang banyak itu. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang, pemuda itu terus berusaha karena tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari _sensei-_nya yang cantik dan tak pernah main-main dalam memberikan sanksi pada siapapun yang tak mengerjakan tugas darinya.

'Keributan' kecil yang terjadi di mejanya membuat semua mata memandangnya –tanpa kecuali.

"Naruto," kata suara itu. Tegas dan –tajam.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tas sekolah yang isinya –bahkan– sudah dihamburkan semua ke atas meja.

"I-iya, _sensei _?" kata Naruto pelan.

Wanita dewasa itu berjalan pelan menuju meja Naruto yang berantakan itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, hm?"

"P-PR,"

"Oh, lalu? Sudah ketemu?"

"Be-belum. Sepertinya ketinggalan di rumah, _sensei,_"

Kurenai-_sensei_ semakin tersenyum manis melihat tingkah pemuda pirang ini. Saking manisnya, Naruto sampai meneguk ludahnya pelan. Dia tahu dia tak akan selamat dari hukuman yang dilakukan guru di hadapannya ini.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi _sensei_,"

"Ya. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Sekarang kembali ke kelas, besok bawa PR-mu dan serahkan padaku,"

"Baik,"

Naruto pun berlalu dari ruangan guru. Dengan lesu dia berjalan. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau pintu di depan sama sekali belum terbuka. Dan, terantuklah dahinya dengan cukup keras.

"Auwh," kata Naruto pelan sambil meringis.

Kurenai menahan sedikit senyum gelinya yang keluar gara-gara tingkah lucu muridnya ini. Hanya karena dia memberikan tugas untuk membuat suatu karangan –_yang tentu saja harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris_– dengan tema bebas, Naruto sudah tidak fokus lagi.

Tugas itu diberikan Kurenai sebagai hukuman 'ringan' –yang tentu saja berat bagi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

Dia baru sadar, ternyata sekarang sudah waktu istirahat. Waktu yang dia habiskan di ruangan _sensei-_nya itu cukup lama juga.

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba ada suara tak asing yang berasal dari perutnya.

"Aku laparrr,"

Dengan setengah berlari, Naruto segera menuju kantin sekolah yang –_tidak diragukan lagi_– sudah penuh sekarang.

'Tinggal belok dan Hupla! Kantin ada di depan mataku!' batin Naruto senang.

Tiba-tiba, dia menubruk tubuh seseorang.

"Gomen, aku buru-buru sekali," kata Naruto.

"Hn, dobe," kata sosok itu.

Merasa tak asing dengan vokal itu, dia segera mencubit lengan milik orang itu.

"Akh!"

"Kau jangan coba-coba mengataiku dobe lagi, temee! Baka Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengusap lengannya yang dicubit Naruto tadi. Sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gaya khas-nya.

"Aku mau ke kantin dulu, teme. Perutku benar-benar akan mengadakan aksi konser jika aku tak segera mengisinya," tutur Naruto seadanya.

Padahal Sasuke tak bertanya, hanya saja dia suka berbicara banyak hal di depan Sasuke. Walau terkadang, itu membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu ketenangannya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia suka melihat kejujuran Naruto. Sungguh.

"Dah, teme!"

Naruto pun berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Seketika, dia sampai di depan kantin dan dilihatnya banyak siswa berdesak-desakan mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

Akhirnya, dia ikut mengantri untuk memesan ramen –_yang entah kenapa juga disediakan sebagai menu makan siang_– karena rasa laparnya benar-benar menyiksa.

Begitu dia ikut mengantri, dia ikut mengerti mengapa semua siswa harus berteriak untuk memesan makanannya.

"Bibi, paket A dua dan paket C tiga!"

"Nasi kare bi!"

"Menu seperti biasa bi!"

Dan semakin berlanjutlah acara teriakan itu, hingga Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memesan makanan kecintaannya itu.

Setelah berteriak sekencang dia bisa, bibi penjaga kantin itu merasa iba dengan pemuda pirang ini. dan akhirnya, satu mangkuk ramen pun dihidangkan untuknya.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar cerah melihat semangkuk makanan itu. Segera dia ingin duduk dan melahapnya. Tapi sayangnya, antrian di belakang sungguh penuh.

Dan buruknya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari antrian siswa yang benar-benar rapat itu.

"Ukkh, aku tak mau mati hanya gara-gara ini!" kata Naruto sambil meronta mencoba keluar dari rentetan barisan antrian itu. Dengan berhati-hati, dijaganya mangkuk itu agar tidak tumpah.

Akhirnya dengan sungguh bersusah payah, pemuda berkulit tan itu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan siswa kelaparan itu.

Setelah itu, dengan hati yang sungguh riang dan puas, dilahapnya dengan cepat ramen spesial yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu. Tak sampai 10 menit, isi dalam mangkuk itu telah ludes dan tandas.

Naruto masih ingin memesan lagi, namun melihat 'keadaan' yang terlihat lebih parah daripada tadi, niat itu langsung terkungkung dalam hati Naruto.

"Uuh, aku lapar sekali," katanya sambil menuju keluar kantin. Ternyata, satu mangkuk tidak bisa membuat rasa laparnya berhenti.

Dia berjalan dan bertemu dengan beberapa adik kelas perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dan mencuri pandang padanya. Dan Naruto membalas senyuman mereka dengan satu cengiran lebar khas-nya. Walau dia sama sekali tidak paham mengapa mereka melakukan itu.

Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan bergumam pelan.

"Masih 15 menit sebelum bel masuk, mungkin masih sempat untukku untuk pergi kesana,"

Naruto pun bergegas menuju 'kesana'. Tempat dimana suasana nyaman selalu menghampirinya.

.

.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Naruto pun sampai ke tempat itu.

Taman belakang yang teduh dan sejuk. Dan tak jauh di depan, ada taman bunga yang menambah kesan indah dan sejuk.

Taman ini merupakan tempat rahasia bagi Naruto. Pagar rumput pembatas yang tinggi membuat tempat indah itu tertutup dan hanya diketahui olehnya seorang.

Dia menemukan taman ini saat tak sengaja jatuh saat festival kemarin.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto pun mencari pohon yang besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari yang cukup membuatnya berkeringat.

Setelah dapat, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau yang selalu dipangkas dan dirawat oleh pengurus taman mereka, Gai-_sensei. _Beliau memang sangat suka sesuatu yang terdapat unsur hijau di dalamnya.

Perlahan, dipejamkannya matanya. Aroma khas kesejukan menerpa hidungnya. Sungguh, segar dan nyaman.

"Ah, nyaman sekali,"

"… sik,"

Naruto terkejut. Sekejap, didengarnya suatu suara. Padahal dia yakin, disini adalah tempat rahasia yang hanya dia yang tahu.

'Ja-jangan-jangan, penunggu pohon ini?' batin Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku penunggu pohon. Saya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganggu anda," kata Naruto dalam posisi membungkuk di hadapan pohon itu.

"Baka,"

'_Loh, suara ini kan..'_

"Masih mau membungkuk tak jelas seperti itu, Dobe?"

Dengan kesal, ditatapnya mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, Teme!"

"Siapa suruh kau kesini?"

"Ini tempat milikku! Wajar aku kesini!"

"Sejak kapan, hm?"

"Sejak… umm, sejak festival kemarin!"

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Aaakh! Apa maksudmu sih, teme?"

Sasuke terkikik pelan melihat wajah Naruto yang menggembung karena kesal itu.

"Sa-sasuke? Kenapa kau tertawa tertahan seperti itu?" kata Naruto bingung.

Seakan baru dipanggil kembali dari dunianya sendiri, Sasuke langsung menghilangkan tawa terkikik itu dengan suara dingin seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang tertawa? Benar-benar dobe, kau," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Kau yang baka, dasar teme," kata Naruto sambil menikmati usapan tangan Sasuke di kepalanya.

Dan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Suara semilir angin benar-benar terdengar di tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ne, Teme,"

"Hn?"

"Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya rindu suasana seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Mencoba menahan rasa panas yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Dan dia kemudian tersenyum kecil menatap sosok berkulit tan di hadapannya ini. Melepas satu atribut 'Uchiha' yang selalu dia pakai dimanapun dia berada.

Namun, entah kenapa, hanya dengan bersama Naruto, atribut 'Uchiha' itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan lagi.

Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka. Dimana dia bersandar di pohon di belakangnya. Perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya.

Naruto menyamankan posisinya. Disandarkannya kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu bisa menghirup aroma segar dari rambut pirang pemuda ini. Dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Disurukkannya wajahnya ke rambut pirang itu.

Hanya ada kesunyian. Namun entah kenapa.. sungguh..

Nyaman..

"Maaf," kata Sasuke memulai setelah mereka terhanyut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

"Untuk?"

"Pernah membuatmu sakit," kata Sasuke. Naruto merasakan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya menegang.

Disentuhnya pelan lengan itu. Mencoba merileks-kan kembali ketegangannya.

"Itu masa lalu, Sasuke,"

"Dan aku tak bisa melupakannya. Melupakan betapa jahatnya aku padamu. Betapa egoisnya aku, betapa parahnya aku membuatmu sakit. Aku menyesal,sungguh," papar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

Tak disangkanya Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Naruto tersenyum kecil, melihat bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Dilepaskannya lengan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Membuat desah kecewa keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto menghadap pada Sasuke. Dia memandang mata hitam yang membuatnya terpesona itu.

Dulu, mata itu selalu tak pernah menampakkan emosi. Sekarang, rasanya hangat saat memandang mata hitam Sasuke.

"Teme, aku tahu kau juga merasa sakit," kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan tatapan lurus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto selalu bisa membaca perasaan yang dia sembunyikan dari siapapun. Selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Ya. Aku sakit saat melihatmu sakit," bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Apa katamu, teme?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia sudah sedemikian jauhnya membuka hati untuk Naruto, dan ternyata orang-nya sendiri tidak sadar. Dia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kemana, teme?"

"Ke kelas. Sudah bel masuk kan?"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"Hah? Sudah lewat tiga menit dari waktu bel!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Terlambat lima menit, maka Orochimaru-_sensei _ akan menghukumku!" seru Naruto panik.

Sasuke Nampak berpikir. Guru biologi mereka itu memang sedikit aneh dan membuat takut. Gosipnya, dia adalah seorang seme yang mengerikan. Yang akan dijadikan uke-nya adalah muridnya sendiri. Murid yang melakukan kesalahan padanya, saat pelajaran maupun di luar jam belajar. Walau gossip itu belum tentu benar, Sasuke tetap merasa cemas.

Mana mau dia menyerahkan Naruto pada guru mesum itu?

"Aku temani kau,"

"Hah?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ada urusan ke perpustakaan denganku,"

"Oke! Tapi, kalau kita ketahuan berbohong.."

"Makanya, biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata Sasuke tegas.

Dan mereka berdua keluar dari taman dan berlari menuju ke kelas yang sepertinya sudah dimulai itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, teme. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tak yakin aku akan selamat dari Orochi-_sensei,_"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang. Biasanya, sahabat-sahabat mereka pulang bersama. Namun, mereka sedang ada urusan sendiri, jadilah hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang pulang bersama.

Sungguh hanya berdua dan menggunakan kedua kaki mereka. Bukan mobil jemputan milik Sasuke.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Aku lewat belokan di depan, jadi kita berpisah disini," kata Naruto sambil menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Ya,"

"Dah teme!" kata Naruto.

Sebelum dia sempat melangkah, Sasuke menarik tangannya. Menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Te-teme,"

"Hn,"

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan kehangatan itu. Dia mengecup dahi Naruto pelan.

Menikmati semburat pink yang perlahan muncul dari wajah Naruto.

"Dah, dobe," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdebar atas tindakan 'tak bertanggung jawab' dari Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat mobil ayah dan ibunya serta kakaknya terparkir dengan rapi di garasi.

"Aku pulang," kata Sasuke malas. Dia sudah biasa menyadari tak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap ketiga sosok yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Dengan cepat, sesosok wanita cantik menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san kangen padamu," kata Mikoto.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada Ibunya yang hampir selama satu tahun tidak pulang.

"Hn,"

"Kau bertambah dingin saja," kata Mikoto sambil membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Ada apa kalian semua sampai pulang?"

Raut wajah bahagia Mikoto berubah menjadi pucat setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Insting anaknya ini memang sungguh tajam.

Mikoto lalu melirik Fugaku yang duduk di samping.

"Duduklah," kata Fugaku. Pendek dan tegas. Dingin..

Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Itachi yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kacau.

"Ada apa?"

Fugaku lalu merogoh kantong kemejanya. Diambilnya sesuatu.

"Siapa dia?" kata Fugaku sambil menyodorkan selembar foto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil foto itu dan terkesiap melihat siapa sosok di sana.

Dia menatap ke arah kakaknya yang sungguh terlihat sedih. Dan kacau.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap ke arah ibu-nya yang terlihat gelisah.

Dan terakhir menatap mata hitam ayah-nya. Mata yang dingin dan tegas. Mata itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Seketika, Sasuke tersadar. _Mereka tahu tentang hubungannya dan Naruto._

Dan, mereka –terutama ayahnya– sungguh butuh penjelasan dari Sasuke tentang siapa sosok di foto itu dan kenapa mereka berdua bisa berpelukan seperti yang tercetak jelas di satu lembar foto itu.

_**To be Continued

* * *

**_

**R/N**

jujur deh, Rin lama updet karena Rin rada bingung mau bkin chap ini bagaimana.. ada rencana, tpi agak bingung menulisnya gimana.. Rin rada konslet *plak

klo Sickness, alhamdulillah uda tau mau nulis apa, jadinya lbih cpet updet.. maaf ya, yang lama nunggu updet YOU *siapa yang nunggu? PEDE *plakplak

semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan ngikutin fic Rin *pundung* maaf kalo ada typo dan ke-GAJE-an.. TwT

buat : Vii-san.. cepet sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit yah :)

nih Rin kasih updetan *Vii-san : ga perlu* Huks

* * *

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN :D

SEMOGA IBADAH KITA DITERIMA OLEH-NYA ^^ Amiin

with Hugs and Smile,

Rin


	13. Chapter 13

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****y ! menikmati fic pertama saya :) di d****lis *belum bisa dibilang author*****aerah Tokyohor yg sudah lama. saya **** baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-

* * *

**_

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang pemuda pirang yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang," sahut sesosok lelaki dewasa yang sedang menyusun berbagai hidangan di atas meja makan.

"Akh, Ramen! Arigatou, Kaa-san," kata pemuda pirang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Haha, douitashimashite, Naruto. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana festivalnya?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kaa-san' tadi oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tempat di kursi yang terdapat ramen di hadapannya. Hidungnya mengendus aroma ramen yang benar-benar khas. Ingin sekali mencecap rasanya sekarang, tapi Tou-sannya belum hadir di meja makan.

"Asyik sekali, kembang apinya benar-benar bagus. Semuanya senang. Kami menari, bercerita, bernyanyi, berteriak-teriak. Pokoknya senang!" cengir Naruto.

"Haha, penutupan festival memang selalu mengasyikkan sejak dulu. Gakuen Ai memang yang terbaik,"

"Betuuull! Kaa-san dulu sekolah disana juga kan?"

"Ya. Dan terlalu banyak kenangan berharga disana,"

"Termasuk bertemu dengan-ku kan, Iruka-san?" bisik seseorang di telinga kiri sosok yang bernama Iruka itu.

Iruka yang merasakan bisikan lembut di telinganya langsung tahu siapa biang onar yang membuat suhu di daerah kepalanya terasa panas.

"Ka-Kakashi-san! T-tolong jangan berbisik di telingaku!" kata Iruka sambil memegang telinganya –_yang diyakininya sudah hampir merah sempurna._

"Hahaha, kau masih tetap pemalu. Tak berubah," kata sosok berambut perak itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklat Iruka.

"Siapa yang pemalu? Kau itu yang penggoda!"

"Haha,hanya berlaku untukmu, _dear_,"

"Ehm,"

Kedua lelaki dewasa itu menoleh dari sumber suara tadi. Mereka berdua mendapati pemuda bermata biru yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalian lupa aku ada disini ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

"Maaf, Naru-chan," bisik Iruka pelan –sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Aku terlalu terbuai oleh Kaa-san mu, Naruto," Kakashi menyeringai sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Iruka.

Dan sekali lagi, wajah Iruka hampir memerah sempurna.

"Hehe, kalian romantis sekali. Aku mau seperti kalian," kata Naruto lirih sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar perkataan lirih dari 'putra' mereka, Iruka dan Kakashi berpandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya pemuda yang masih kecil bagi mereka ini berkata lirih seperti itu.

Kakashi melepaskan Iruka yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto. Kakashi pun ikut duduk di samping lelaki yang sudah memerangkap hatinya dalam sangkar kebahagiaan terindah itu.

"Kau ada masalah, ya?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto yang semula menunduk segera menatap kedua sosok di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Aku malah baru saja berbaikan dengan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku!" katanya sambil memberikan ciri khasnya di wajah tan-nya itu.

"Berarti, kalian sudah berbaikan?" kata Kakashi sambil menyantap potongan tempura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Fuuh, Benar sekali, tou-san!" Naruto meniup kuah ramen yang cukup panas.

"Apa… dia menyakitimu?"

"Benar seka-EH! Tidak! Tidak sama sekali, kaa-san!" cegah Naruto langsung. Dan hal yang ditakuti Naruto terjadi.

Aura dingin dan gelap dengan cepat menguar dari sosok Iruka. Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya merasakan rambut halus di sekitar lengan dan lehernya berdiri.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan Uchiha muda itu," desis Iruka.

Jangan salahkan Iruka yang sangat sayang pada pemuda berkulit tan, bermata safir dan berambut pirang itu.

"Kaa-san, a-aku hanya bercanda. Sasuke tidak menyakitiku sedalam itu, ah! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Aku benar-benar akan meluruskan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu,"

Dan ruangan makan itu dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa Kakashi karena muka Naruto yang begitu berusaha untuk meredakan amarah Iruka yang –mungkin– akan tetap bertahan untuk dua jam ke depan.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu yang tersusun rapi dan indah itu –_setelah sekian lama_– dipenuhi keempat manusia.

Tidak seperti keluarga umumnya yang saat berkumpul kembali mereka akan bertukar cerita dan dipenuhi oleh suasana hangat, keluarga yang satu ini terdiam dalam kesunyian yang tak menyenangkan.

Mereka semua memikirkan hal yang berbeda-beda dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keempat sosok itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah selebritis papan atas yang sudah merajai dunia perfilman. Semua orang bisa menemukan potret wajah dan aksi sandiwara mereka di berbagai dorama bahkan film layar lebar.

Sedangkan Itachi menguasai bidang _modelling _yang menjadi trademark atas dirinya. Hampir seluruh merk pakaian, sepatu, jas, bahkan parfum dirajai oleh kakak kandung Sasuke ini.

Itu membuat mereka bertiga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga hampir melupakan bahwa masih ada anggota keluarga mereka yang satu lagi –Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terbiasa sendirian sungguh hampir tak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan gejolak perasaannya pada orang lain. Hanya pada Itachi dia bisa berbicara dan menunjukkan ekspresinya ,tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum Sasuke bertemu pemuda yang memiliki kilau mata secerah laut biru dan aura semanga seterang matahari.

Sasuke akan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dia harus bersama Naruto.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan ikatan di antara dia dan Naruto yang baru tersambung kembali diputuskan oleh ayahnya, Fugaku. Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Jadi… siapa dia?" tanya Fugaku. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke yang sungguh mirip dengan miliknya itu.

"Kekasihku,"

Fugaku dan Mikoto terbelalak mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Itachi hanya menghela napas berat. Dia tahu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikoto. Tak percaya.

"Dia kekasihku, orang yang berharga bagiku. Jelas?" kata Sasuke, memandang jelas ke arah mata ibunya.

"Tak mungkin! Kau bohong, Sasuke! Katakan itu bohong!" jerit ibunya histeris. Dia sungguh tak menyangka putra bungsunya adalah seorang… gay.

"Ayah tak menyangka," suara baritone milik Fugaku terdengar.

"Ini kenyataan. Mau kau katakan apa, orang dalam foto itu memang kekasihku," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sosok berambut pirang yang sedang dalam posisi dalam dekapannya itu.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya terdiam mendengar suara dingin putra mereka.

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mikoto lirih. Dia sungguh tidak bisa memikirkan Sasuke adalah seseorang yang mempunyai orientasi seksual yang berbeda.

Sasuke diam. Dia jengah ditanyai seperti ini oleh orang tuanya. Dia tidak suka. Sungguh.

Ini urusannya dan orang tua yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya sama sekali tidak punya andil dan bagian dalam hubungannya ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa tega menyakiti hati ibu?" Mikoto terisak pelan. Fugaku hanya memeluk lembut bahu istrinya itu.

"Jawab pertanyaan ibumu, Sasuke,"

"Karena dia memberiku sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah kudapatkan. Dia menyayangiku dan begitupun aku," kata Sasuke. Dia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, dia terpaku mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Uchiha senior itu. Dengan ekspresi yang –tetap– datar namun nampak kilat marah di matanya.

"Silakan. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukainya. Tak terkecuali kau, ayah," desis Sasuke geram.

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, merasakan rasa bangga pada adiknya yang secara terang-terangan menantang ayahnya yang tak dapat dibantah siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas langit hitam di sana. Membentuk suatu konstelasi yang memiliki bentuk unik sendiri. Mempunyai ciri khas mereka sendiri.

Tak kan pernah bosan memandangi milyaran bahkan triliunan taburan bintang itu, begitulah pikir seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap keindahan kilau benda langit itu dengan suatu teleskop.

Dia suka sekali memandang langit sejak kecil. Karena kilau bintang itu selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Dia sampai memaksa Iruka dan Kakashi untuk mengizinkannya membuka 'rubah merah'-nya untuk membeli alat yang dapat membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang itu lebih dekat.

Akhirnya, terbelilah teleskop itu meski uang dalam 'rubah merah'-nya tak cukup. Tetapi –_tentu saja_– Kakashi dan Iruka hanya diam kalau mereka yang mengatasi kekurangan biaya Naruto itu.

Sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, pemuda itu mengarahkan mata biru-nya ke arah lubang kecil teleskop miliknya itu.

"Aah, bintang memang tak pernah membosankan untuk dipandang," desah sosok itu. Senang.

"Tentang membosankan, aku jadi ingat teme menyebalkan itu. Dia usil dan suka mengejekku. Tapi, mungkin itulah yang membuatku tak pernah bosan bersamanya. Hehe," gumamnya.

Kemudian, tanpa menggunakan teleskop dia memandang langit malam yang bernuansa hitam kelam.

Sama seperti warna mata milik orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Tuhan, aku percaya kau selalu ada untuk kami. Terima kasih karena Kau telah membantu kami untuk kembali bersatu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Kau masih mengizinkan kami bersama. Semoga, lindungan dan kasih sayang-Mu tetap menaungi kami," bisik Naruto pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dan… semoga aku dan Sasuke tetap selalu bersama. Karena aku menyayanginya," kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Hembusan angin malam menggelitik pelan rambut halus di tubuhnya. Menimbulkan reaksi menggigil karena sensasi dingin yang ditimbulkannya.

"Ah, aku harus masuk. Kaa-san pasti memarahiku kalau aku masuk angin hanya gara-gara ini. Besok aku juga sekolah," sungutnya sambil membereskan teleskopnya.

Tapi, membayangkan Sasuke ada disana. Dan dia bisa bertemu dengannya, sungguh membuat perasaan Naruto senang.

Sesaat setelah dia masuk, bintang-bintang di atas sana berkedip pelan. Seperti untaian cahaya kecil sebagai pengantar sosok bermata biru yang selalu memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat ini hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Tak peduli tatapan semua orang yang mengiringi mereka. Dia semakin melangkahkan kakinya lebar ke tempat yang ditujunya.

Atap sekolah.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang –sedikit– lebih panjang darinya itu.

"Hoi, baka teme! Tanganku sakit, _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang tangannya –yang diyakininya pasti merah.

Naruto semakin terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Erat sekali sampai dia tak susah bernapas.

"Temeee! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Baka, _ttebayo_!" erang Naruto.

Sang Uchiha hanya mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan Naruto. Dia tak takut pada ancaman ayahnya, dia takut kehangatan yang baru saja dirasakannya kembali ini akan kembali hilang.

"Teme, kau ada masalah ya?"

Dekapan lengan Sasuke pada tubuh pemuda pirang itu merenggang. Memberikan sedikit ruang gerak pada Naruto.

"Jangan… jangan pergi," bisik Sasuke pelan di bahu Naruto. Disandarkannya dahinya di bahu Naruto. Mencoba menghirup aroma khas milik Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau tak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal, ttebayo," bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Sasuke. Biasanya, Naruto akan mendapat jitakan atau tarikan di pipinya. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku serius… jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku, Naruto," bisik Sasuke. Tapi bagi Naruto, itu adalah perintah.

"Hmmh. Aku janji, teme!" kata sosok pirang itu sambil memberikan cengiran khas-nya pada Sasuke.

Perasaan lega membuncah di dalam hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto … disini… bersamanya… mendekapnya… menghirup wangi khas miliknya… sungguh membuat Sasuke tenang. Nyaman.

Perasaan tak nyaman karena kejadian semalam perlahan lenyap dalam hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" melihat Sasuke tak bereaksi membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hn, dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut keemasan Naruto dengan sayang.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakaan, _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat orang yang sangat berharga baginya ini marah-marah sendiri sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah tangannya.

"Ne, Teme, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sungut Naruto kesal. Sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah ini pasti karena suatu hal.

"Hn,"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke memandang mata Naruto yang sangat dia sukai itu. Hangat dan Ceria.

"Selama kau ada disini, selama itu aku bisa merasa nyaman, dobe," kata Sasuke jujur. Itulah yang ingin dinyatakan Sasuke pada Naruto sejak dulu.

Si empu yang mendapat kata-kata lembut dari pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya tanda dia benar-benar kehabisan kata.

Malu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dia merasa pusing.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke berkata begitu jujur padanya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan dia sungguh menikmati keberadaan sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia duduk sambil menatap langit biru yang sungguh membuatnya silau. Sama seperti warna mata pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang telah lama terbuang karena kejadian yang lalu. Tak memedulikan waktu jam belajar lagi, karena kebersamaan ini terlalu disayangkan untuk ditinggalkan.

.

.

"Dah teme! Hati-hati, ttebayo!"

"Yakin tak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku mau jalan dengan Kiba dan Gaara,"

"Hn, hati-hatilah dobe,"

"Yap!"

Sasuke pun melaju bersama supirnya. Naruto masih memandang mobil Sasuke yang sudah tak nampak lagi dalam jangkau pandangnya.

Dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka kemana sih? Lama sekali, ttebayo!" dengus Naruto kesal. Dia lapar. Dan ingin segera pergi ke tempat tujuan favorit mereka –favorit Naruto. Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto menggerutu tak jelas hingga dia tak menyadari ada sesosok lelaki dewasa yang datang menghampirinya.

Merasakan ada seseorang di hadapannya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk tadi.

Dia terkejut.

Sosok di hadapannya ini… benar-benar seperti duplikat Sasuke.

Mirip sekali.

"Kau… Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara baritonnya.

Naruto tak mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah sosok ini sungguh mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" ulangnya

"E-eh, saya sendiri!"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Uhmm, saya tidak kenal anda, tapi bolehlah!"

Dan lelaki dewasa yang dianggap sebagai duplikat Sasuke oleh Naruto, membawa Naruto ke sebuah kedai minuman.

Karena Naruto meminta –_memaksa_– untuk bicara di kedai Ichiraku, akhirnya lelaki dewasa yang menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam, serta sweater hitam plus jeans kebiruan menurut saja olehnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran kalau sosok di depannya ini memiliki hubungan darah dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau orang yang berjalan bersamanya ini adalah seorang aktor kondang yang selalu menghiasi televisi. Tempat dia menonton segala sesuatu kecuali dorama dan tayangan sebuah film layar lebar.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

R/N

waduh, lambat banget Rin yah? Gomenne minna-san T.T ( oh iyaa, Ini Rin loh 'Rinyaow love FFn. Rin ganti nama jadi Ichinikyuu Rin) *siapa nanya?*plakplak

lagi-lagi, Rin tak bisa menyentuh laptop! uhuhu *malah curhat**plak

Rin harap semoga masih ada yang baca fic ini *pundung

* * *

**_I dedicate this fiction for you all, my friends. Say thanks is not enough at all T.T_**

**_.  
_**

Chic-kun

Safira Love Sasunaru (aka. Safira-san)

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia-san)

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

UchiRasen

Lovelylawliet (lawliet-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Fujoshinki – akut/ SHINKI PrimoVongola (aka. Shinki-san)

Lovey Dovey

Fujoshi Nyasar

Creccentya Crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-san)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

Vipris

Michiru no Akasuna (aka. Michiru-san)

zaivenee

Micon

Miura Uchiha

Jin suka orange Juice/sugarplums1393 (aka. Jin-san)

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

uzumaki winda

suke suke naru

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Arisu Komaru

yamada pink

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. lin-chan)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Nesia Eg Yufa/ Yufa Ichibi's (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

.

and You readers :D

* * *

You all are my reason to still write and write :')

with smile, Rin


	14. Chapter 14

**You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto with Naruto**

**You by Rinyaow**

**Pairs : **

**SasuxNaru**

**Slight KakaIru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Banyak typo, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, ga nyambung dan banyak lagi .**

**Setting : AU / Alternative Universal**

**mohon maaf author-author yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Saya penu****y ! menikmati fic pertama saya :) di d****lis *belum bisa dibilang author*****aerah Tokyohor yg sudah lama. saya ****baru yang belum terlalu mengerti.**

_**Key Word for Everyone :**_

_**-Do not like? I beg you to do not read this-**_

* * *

Deru pelan kendaraan bermotor terkadang menemani ramainya sebuah kedai yang terletak di dekat taman kota. Aroma khas dari kuah ramen itu sungguh menjadi candu bagi setiap penghirupnya.

Begitu hangat, harum dan memenuhi indera penciuman dengan lembut dan nyaman.

Itu adalah hal yang dirasakan oleh penghirupnya. Bagaimana dengan yang dirasakan oleh _penggilanya?_ Tidak usah mencari contohnya terlalu jauh. Lihatlah pemuda itu.

Dia sedang melahap mi yang terperangkap dalam sumpitnya. Memakan segala lauk-pauk di atas mi kenyal itu dan menghirup sampai habis kuah yang menjadi bagian penutup yang sungguh cocok.

Dengan wajah puas, dia meletakkan mangkok yang sejak tadi menjadi 'teman' bagi telapak tangannya.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali," katanya pada seseorang. Di hadapannya ada sesosok lelaki dewasa yang sedang menyesap segelas kopi panas.

"Paman tidak lapar?" mata berwarnakan kilau batu mulia itu menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Cukup ini," katanya sambil mengarahkan sedikit tepi gelasnya ke bibirnya.

"Umh!" sesosok pemuda berseragam itu mengambil secarik tisu kemudian mengelap sisa-sisa makanan favoritnya di wajahnya.

Dia tidak sadar, ada kilat keraguan dalam hitamnya mata lelaki yang–_baru saja_ –meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja.

"Jadi, paman mau bicara soal apa?"

Sedikit gerakan kecil dia buat. Sepertinya ada perasaan galau di hatinya, namun itu semua tak nampak di wajah putih pucatnya.

Naruto yang melihat kebisuan orang ini hanya memandang tak mengerti. Tapi, dia suka memandangi sosok di depannya ini. Hampir semuanya menyiratkan aura Sasuke, sosok Sasuke semua fisikal tentang kekasihnya.

"Kau…"

"Eh, paman belum memperkenalkan diri. Kata Iruka-san, kalau orang yang belum dikenal tidak memperkenalkan diri, maka ada kemungkinan dia adalah orang yang tidak jelas. Dan kalau begitu aku harus segera meninggalkan paman!" kata Naruto sambil membuat ekspresi 'aku tidak bohong' di wajah kecoklatannya.

"Hmph," sekilas senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"E-eh? Paman? Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Itachi. Dan jangan panggil aku 'paman'. Usiaku terbilang muda, mengerti?"

"Baik! Itachi-san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!"

Senyum kecil terukir–lagi– saat Itachi melihat pemuda yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya ini mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di dahinya –_seperti posisi hormat._

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto-kun,"

"O-oh, iya ya," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Sebuah cengiran lebar tergambar di bibirnya. Tak terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana Itachi tahu namanya.

Dan mereka berbicara tentang apa saja yang bisa dijadikan bahan. Naruto sampai memesan satu mangkok ramen jumbo–lagi. Mereka berhenti saat jam tangan Naruto berbunyi 'pip' tiga kali.

"Gyaa! Sudah jam lima? Aku harus pulang Itachi-san! Terima kasih traktirannya ya! Hati-hati, Itachi-san!" kata pemuda pirang itu sambil berlari pelan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati," katanya pada sosok yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Waktu dua jam berjalan cepat sekali saat berbincang dengan pemuda beriris safir itu.

**Itachi's POV**

Naruto itu hangat sekali.

Aku kini mengerti kenapa _otouto_ yang satu itu bisa uring-uringan karenanya. Bisa sedemikian dalam menyayanginya.

Aku yang baru saja bertemu dengannya sudah merasa sayang padanya.

Aku sudah mengerti tentang sifatnya itu. Sudah jarang ada orang seperti dia. Polos. Jujur. Setiap tindakannya melukiskan apa yang terlintas dalam benak dan otaknya.

Masalahnya… ayah dan ibu bagaimana?

Oh, _brother_. Perjuanganmu masih panjang. Tapi aku juga akan membantumu, karena dia memang pantas bagi pemuda 'dingin' sepertimu.

**End of Itachi's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

"Selamat datang. Tou-san sedang keluar. Kenapa pulang sore sekali, Naru-chan?"

"Umm, tadi aku ditraktir makan ramen oleh paman baik hati, Kaa-san,"

"Kau ini… kenapa pergi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal?" sungut lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kaa-san' sambil mencubit kedua pipi 'anak'nya itu.

"Aku kenal dia kok! Dia memberitahukan namanya! Ukh, sakit, Kaa-san," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali hati-hati. Tuh, Sasuke-kun menunggu di ruang keluarga,"

"Hah? Teme kesini? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, temui saja dia. Dia sudah menunggumu sejak jam tiga tadi,"

"Eh? Berarti sejak aku pulang sekolah?"

"Sepertinya. Pelan-pelan saja. Dia sedang tertidur,"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda sedang duduk di sofa coklat krem. Dengan langkah pelan, ditujunya sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Teme" itu.

Mata kelam pemuda itu menutup. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya dilingkarkan di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dan kaki kanannya disilangkan ke lutut kirinya.

Desah napas teratur terdengar pelan di telinga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasa hangat bisa melihat sisi lain dari kekasihnya ini.

Dengan perlahan, dia duduk di samping pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ditatapnya wajah polos yang langka dari pemuda yang selalu jarang menampakkan ekspresinya.

Jemari kecoklatannya berjalan pelan menuju sisi wajah berkulit pucat itu. Membelainya pelan, ingin merasakan bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini… nyata.

"Nggh,"

Naruto terkesiap. Segera dijauhkannya jemarinya dari wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa, wajahnya terasa panas.

"D-dobe?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sampingnya.

'_Di-dia… melihatku ter-tertidur?'_

"Ahaha, kenapa kau bisa ketiduran disini, Teme?" katanya sambil memaksakan sebuah cengiran. Dia merasa malu sekali saat Sasuke terbangun.

"Hn,"

' _Si Dobe ini… benar-benar melihat wajahku saat aku tidur? Akh,'_

' _Teme pasti menganggapku aneh. Me-mesum? Aku mesum? … Oh tidaak!'_

"Kalian berdua kenapa? Merah sekali wajah kalian," kata Iruka–yang sedang menghidangkan dua gelas susu coklat di atas meja.

"Ah, pasti mereka sedang bermesraan, Iruka-koi~" kata seseorang yang baru saja mengucapkan 'Aku pulang'.

"Aku tidak seperti kau, Tou-san!" katanya pada sosok berambut perak yang baru saja melepaskan jas hitamnya.

"Selamat datang," kata Iruka sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Kakashi merasa tenang.

"Aku pulang, Iruka-san," balasnya sambil mengacak rambut kecoklatan Iruka. Sedikit aksi yang selalu berhasil membuat degup jantungnya lebih kencang.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," sapa Kakashi pada pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu.

"Hn," jawab sang Uchiha seperti biasa.

**DHUAK**

"Teme! Sopanlah pada mereka! Begitu-begitu dia juga Tou-sanku!" kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

Sambil mengaduh–_merutuk _– pelan, Sasuke mengelus kepalanya.

"Dobe."

"Kau ini! Teme!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu-begitu', Naru-chan?"

Naruto menoleh kepada lelaki yang menggunakan penutup muka itu. Dia… tersenyum. Perlahan dihampirinya Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tersenyumnya.

"A-ano, Tou-san. A-aku cuma bercanda," kata Naruto ngeri. Kalau Kakashi sampai seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan 'selamat'.

"Maafkan Tou-san karena 'begitu-begitu' ya, Naru-chan," Kakashi mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju Naruto.

"Jangan pipiku, Tou-san!"

"Hehehe,"

"Gyaaa!"

Naruto segera berlari menjauhi Kakashi. Dan Kakashi mengejarnya. Jadilah mereka berdua berkejaran seperti bermain kejar-kejaran.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat betapa memelasnya wajah kecoklatan itu saat jemari Kakashi berhasil menarik kedua pipinya.

'_Setelah ini dia pasti akan menggembungkan pipinya,_' batin Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, saat Kakashi melepaskannya, Naruto membulatkan pipinya yang membengkak karena tarikan Kakashi.

'_Tuh kan. Dasar Dobe.' _Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, bibir tipis itu membentuk seulas senyum kecil. Senyuman yang melambangkan kebahagiaan dari sang pemiliknya.

Tapi, senyuman itu berganti dengan sebuah desisan saat sebuah memori melintas di kepalanya.

'_Ayah tak akan membiarkannya, Sasuke.'_

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah figur ayah yang tegas. Semua kata-katanya adalah hal yang benar menurutnya. Dengan kata lain, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Fugaku adalah… mutlak._yang dirasakan oleh penggilanya?pnya. bagaimana iap penghirupnya._

_ng terletak di dekat taman kota. aroma _

Pemuda berkulit agak pucat ini menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Dia benar-benar tidak rela dipisahkan dari pemuda yang membuatnya dari kata 'kesepian' itu.

Dia sungguh tidak ingin terpisah lagi dengan sosok yang sudah memberinya kehangatan murni dalam dirinya.

"…ke? Sasuke melamun?"

Saat mendongak, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menatapnya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan tenang. Entah kenapa mata biru itu seakan memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bisa membuat semuanya terjadi. Membuat sesuatu yang dikatakan orang lain 'tak mungkin' menjadi mungkin.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang berpikir."

"Oh iya. Kenapa kau kesini, Teme? Bukankah tadi di sekolah kita sudah bertemu?"

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Boleh kami bicara berdua saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Iruka dan Kakashi yang sedang duduk di meja makan –di dekat sofa, tempat mereka duduk.

"Silakan saja. Kalau mau, di kamar Naruto saja, Sasuke-kun," kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Iruka terkejut. Ingin sekali dia memprotes lelaki perak itu. Tapi tangan Kakashi sudah menutup mulutnya –mencegah protes keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mmppph!" Iruka meronta.

"Tou-san. Jangan usili Kaa-san seperti itu. Nanti kalau Kaa-san kenapa-kenapa, Tou-san juga yang panik" kata Naruto sambil membenarkan rambut keemasannya yang berantakan akibat Sasuke tadi.

"Teme, ayo ke kamarku. Tapi berantakan, ehehe," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Hn. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa. Dia segera mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang itu menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Naah, berantakan kan?"

"Hn, Dobe."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang dan dilapisi oleh cat dominan berwarna orange. Sebuah daun jendela yang tertutup oleh lambaian sehelai gorden menarik perhatian sang Uchiha muda.

Dia duduk di tepi jendela. Dimana taman yang dihiasi kolam air mancur terpampang jelas di bawah sana. Mata hitam kelamnya menyusuri percikan bulir air yang berbunyi khas.

Disandarkannya punggungnya di sisi jendela sehingga dia bisa menatap sosok di hadapannya yang sedang berusaha keras membereskan 'kegaduhan' kamarnya.

Tangan berkulit kecoklatannya meraih buku-buku yang berhamburan di meja belajarnya. Menyusunnya dengan rapi–walau masih agak berantakan.

Rambut berwarna kepirangan itu menyembul dari balik lemari karena pemiliknya sedang membereskan baju-bajunya yang berserakan keluar dari lemarinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan cepat, karena Sasuke menikmati memandangi pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik sendiri itu.

"Huff, sudah beres Teme!"

"Hn."

"Lalu… apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?" kata Naruto sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke membenarkan posisinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celana untuk menghilangkan perasaan galaunya.

"Ini…"

"Hm?"

"… ayahku."

"Kenapa dengan Tou-sanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil melebarkan mata birunya itu.

"Naruto… kau tahu bagaimana _dia_ kan?" desis Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia mengerti bahwa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah seseorang yang… sungguh berkarakter. Sungguh tegas.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tsk."

Jemari pucat Sasuke melingkupi jemari kecoklatan Naruto. Menggenggamnya erat seakan mereka akan terpisah.

"Teme?"

"Aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu."

Hening. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bergenggaman tangan erat. Mencoba meyakinkan satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu… kita berpisah saja?" ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil menatap Sasuke.

**DEG**

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu tersentak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata itu terucap dari kekasihnya.

"Habis… aku tidak mau Tou-sanmu menyakitimu karena aku," jawabnya polos.

"Jangan. Pernah. Ulangi. Ucapanmu. Lagi." Sasuke menekankan setiap kata untuk membuat Naruto mengerti.

Mengerti kalau Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan pemuda pirang ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Tou-sanmu membuatmu sakit, Sasuke."

"Dan aku tidak ingin dia menyakitimu, baka."

"T-teme! Aku bisa toleransi kalau kau mengataiku Dobe. Tapi… 'baka'? Kau menyebalkan!"

Suasana tegang di antara mereka mencair sudah. Memang, ketegangan sekeras karang pun akan luluh dengan 'ikatan' perasaan di antara mereka.

Pertengkaran yang biasanya identik dengan kata-kata kasar menyakitkan hati sekarang berubah menjadi suatu interaksi yang bisa menenangkan mereka.

"Ayo hadapi ini bersama, Teme!"

Entah kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Sasuke merasakan keyakinan membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Hn. Dobe."

Hanya mereka yang memiliki ikatan yang dalam yang bisa sedemikian eratnya saling mempercayai.

Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, itulah rahasia milik-Nya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu," kata suara berat seseorang.

"Hn." Jawab lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi bacanya sambil membaca sebuah kopian naskah.

"Ya. Ada apa Itachi?" kali ini seorang wanita dewasa cantik yang bersuara. Dia sedang menyiapkan teh dan kue-kue kecil untuk dinikmati bersama suaminya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Itachi itu berdiri diam sebelum berkata-kata.

"Kalian akan menyesal kalau menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto."

Mata milik Ayahnya menatap lurus pada matanya. Kopian naskah sudah tak jadi perhatiannya lagi.

"Tahu apa kau?" tanya Fugaku.

"Karena aku memperhatikan mereka, Ayah. Dan mereka saling membutuhkan," jawab Itachi langsung.

Mereka berdua hanya berpandangan dalam diam. Kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Uchiha sulung.

"Sudah selesai, hm?" Fugaku memecah keheningan itu dengan satu pertanyaan.

Itachi diam. Dia mengerti. Sungguh. Ayahnya ini adalah seseorang yang paling tidak inin dihadapinya. Tapi kebahagiaan adiknya lebih penting.

"Fugaku, dengarkan Itachi dulu," Mikoto membuka suara. Dia tidak ingin pria-pria yang disayanginya ini bertengkar seperti ini.

"Itachi. Ini urusan kami. Urusan ayah dan ibu. Jangan ikut campur," putus Fugaku tegas. Dia bangkit dari kursi bacanya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan putra tertuanya yang masih berdiri diam.

"Ayah…"

.

.

Hari ini sekolah libur. Guru-guru sedang mengadakan persiapan pertukaran pelajar yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi.

Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh sang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan untuk mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan.

"Teme! Kau sudah janji padaku!"

"Dobe, mana ada?"

"Kau sudah janji jika aku dapat nilai 90 di pelajaran Kimia, kau akan mentraktirku makan!"

"Hn. Aku lupa."

"Temee! Biar kujitak kepalamu, supaya kau ingat!"

Setelah pertengkaran yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas itu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke sebuah toko kue. Awalnya sang Uchiha sungguh terkejut. Dobe-nya ini tidak mengajaknya pergi ke kedai ramen.

"Aku ingin kau menikmati juga, Teme! Kau kan tidak suka ramen, jadi aku mengajakmu ke toko kue saja, ttebayo! Hehe,"

Ooh, sang pemuda pirang ini juga lupa kalau sang Uchiha bungsu tidak suka makanan manis yang notabene hampir selalu tersedia di toko-toko kue.

.

.

"Aku kenyaaang! Aah, Éclair-nya enak sekali, Teme! Aku suka donat yang isinya krim melon itu. Dingiiin dan enaak! Nyaam!"

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke sungguh heran dengan sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Dia bisa menghabiskan belasan potong roti yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan Sasuke, mencium aroma manisnya saja dia sudah pusing dan mual.

Tapi, tentu saja, ekspresi mual itu tak nampak dalam ke-_stoic_-an sang Uchiha ini.

"Dan Cake Kacang itu Temee! Uwah, kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi ya?" kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khas.

"Hn." Melihat cengiran penuh harapan itu, mana tega seorang Uchiha Sasuke menolak.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang tanpa kerah. Sebuah jeans hitam kebiruan menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Tak dipedulikannya tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari sekelilingnya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan Naruto.

Kaos orange dan jaket hitam yang dipakainya sungguh sesuai dengan kulit kecoklatannya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih bersinar di tengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ayo pulang, Dobe."

"Aku juga sudah lelah."

Mereka berjalan dengan suasana hati yang nyaman. Bisa bersama seseorang yang disayangi itu memang membahagiakan kan?

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada mobil yang mengawasi mereka. Saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki daerah perumahan Naruto yang lumayan sepi, mobil berwarna merah itu menghadang.

Begitu cepat sehingga kedua pemuda itu tak bisa melawan. Dan membiarkan orang-orang bertubuh besar itu menggendong mereka yang sudah lemas karena pengaruh alcohol yang dibekapkan ke mulut mereka.

.

.

Kepalaku berat. Rasanya pusing.

"…be, Dobe,"

Ah, si Teme itu berisik sekali.

"Bangun, Baka."

"Ungh, kau berisik Teme!"

"Baka."

"Tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan,"

"Karena diikat, dasar Dobe."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap –karena dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Gelap, Teme!"

"Kau masih menutup matamu, bakaa!"

"Ah? Oh, iya. Kepalaku pusing, membuka mata saja rasanya sakit."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau Uzumaki Naruto?" sambung sebuah suara baritone.

Sasuke sungguh mengenal suara ini.

"Ayah," desis Sasuke.

"Iya, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal! Anda siapa?" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Aah, sungguh ciri khasnya dimanapun dia berada.

"Anak yang menarik," sungut Fugaku pelan. Dia mendekati Naruto dan mengamatinya.

"Ayah. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya,"

"Ayah hanya ingin melihat bagaimana orang yang mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta, Sasuke," jawab Fugaku pelan.

"Bawa dia keluar dari sini." Kata Fugaku sambil menyuruh pengawalnya membawa putra bungsunya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Ayah! " Sasuke melawan empat orang yang membopongnya pergi. Namun efek aroma alkohol yang dihirupnya tadi membuat tubuhnya lemas. Dengan susah payah, keempat orang itu akhirnya berhasil membawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

Akhirnya, di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Fugaku. Hanya mereka berdua dan

"Kenapa membawa Sasuke keluar paman? Jangan menyakitinya!"

Fugaku memandang pemuda di depannya. Menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan polos dan sebal.

Itu hal yang membuat Fugaku–sedikit–terkejut. Tak ada yang berani menatapnya secara langsung semenjak dia menjadi actor papan atas. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya –yang baru saja ditemuinya– dengan santainya menatap mata hitam kelamnya dengan lurus tanpa keraguan.

"Huuh, kenapa memandangiku begitu? Lepaskan aku!"

Fugaku hanya diam.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat suasana ruangan itu begitu sepi.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang baru saja dibawa keluar secara paksa oleh keempat orang berbadan bongsor itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan lepaskan aku sekarang, Paman! Dan lagi, siapa kau?"

"… Fugaku. Tidak kenal kah dengan nama itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Uchiha Fugaku."

"Tidak kenal! Eh? Kau… siapanya Sasuke?"

"Sebut aku… ayahnya."

Naruto terperangah sebentar. Pantas, rasanya familiar saat bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelam pria dewasa di depannya ini.

Mirip… dengan Sasuke. Dan mirip dengan Itachi-san –orang baik yang mentraktirnya ramen.

"Anda… ayah Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto diam. Setelah itu dia tertawa.

"Hmph, tidak diragukan lagi!" kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat membuatnya agak kesulitan menahan cekikikan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalian berdua memiliki satu ciri khas yang sama!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalian sama di bagian menjawab pertanyaan. Jawaban kalian itu pasti berupa 'Hn, Hn, Hn' dan 'Hn'."

"Hn."

"Tuh kaan!"

Fugaku tidak habis pikir. Pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak merasa gentar saat berhadapan dengannya. Malahan, sikapnya menjadi rileks saat tahu dia adalah ayah dari Sasuke.

Dan, hal yang membuat Fugaku terkejut adalah mata biru pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh menyiratkan kasih sayang yang besar saat membicarakan tentang anaknya, Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Dia siapa, Paman?"

"Anakku."

Wajah kecoklatan itu mengerut sedikit. Dia sedang menampilkan ekspresi berpikir.

"Umm, si Teme itu menyebalkan, dingin, minim ekspresi, suka menjahiliku, usil, pendiam. Banyak lagi deh!"

Apa yang dipikirkan Fugaku sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Fugaku pikir, Naruto menyukai putranya hanya karena kekayaan dan ketampanan khas darah Uchiha. Namun, segala yang dikatakan pemuda ini adalah hal-hal yang buruk tentang anaknya.

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan kesepian dalam dirinya. Dia sendirian, sama sepertiku dulu."

"Aku menemukan kalau dia membentengi dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin bersamanya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Seluruh ekspresi Naruto menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangi pemuda _stoic _itu.

Hati Fugaku tergerak saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dia sadar, sejak Sasuke menjadi siswa SMP, dia dan Mikoto hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan putra bungsu mereka. Karir dalam dunia hiburan membuat –hampir–seluruh waktu mereka tersita. Mereka tidak sempat lagi memberikan apa yang seharusnya orang tua berikan pada anaknya.

Kasih sayang. Perhatian.

'_Aah, aku orangtua yang gagal, rupanya.'_

Suara ketukan –_pukulan_– terdengar dari pintu yang menjadi batas ruangan itu dengan ruangan lain. Fugaku menoleh dan mendapati suara putra sulungnya.

"Ayah, jangan menyakiti Naruto. Kau belum mengenalnya, Ayah," suara berat itu terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Fugaku. Naruto merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Dia pernah mendengarnya. Entah dimana, dia lupa.

"…"

"Ayah, tolong jangan membuat Sasuke semakin menjauh dari kita. Kau tahu? Dia sudah semakin terbuka padaku setelah mengenal Naruto. Jangan pisahkan mereka."

"…"

"Jangan jauhkan mereka, Ayah. Aku mohon… Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan, Ayah."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Itachi."

Seketika itu pula Naruto terkejut. Dia –

"Itachi? Itachi-san?"

"Kau… kenal Itachi?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menceritakan bahwa Itachi adalah orang baik yang telah mentraktirnya ramen. Lalu –_sambil memasang cengiran_– dia mengatakan bahwa akhirnya dia tahu mengapa ada yang terlihat sama di antara ketiga orang itu.

Tentu saja, mereka bertiga memiliki ikatan darah yang tak terbantahkan. Jelas, kalau di antara mereka ada kesamaan. Entah itu di sisi fisik, atau di sisi emosi.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara lain lagi yang terdengar. Kali ini penuh dengan… kemarahan.

"Ayah! Jangan sentuh dia sedikit pun!"

"T-Teme?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" suara itu terdengar marah. Tapi, kecemasan yang tersirat sungguh terdengar jelas.

"Iy–"

Naruto yang hendak menjawab dihentikan oleh aksi Fugaku. Pria dewasa itu membuka ikatan tali yang mengunci tubuh Naruto.

"Paman?"

"Keluarlah."

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut. Rasa sakit yang ada di tangannya seketika tak terasa lagi.

"Eh?"

"… temui Sasuke, Naruto."

Keterkejutan itu bertambah saat Fugaku menyebut nama kecilnya.

"Pam–"

"Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu, meninggalkan Fugaku yang membelakanginya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil.

Ada rasa lega dalam dadanya saat dia menyebutkan nama pemuda bermata indah itu. Entah bagaimana, dia percaya. Dia mempercayai Naruto.

Dia percaya Naruto bisa memberikan apa yang tidak dia dan Mikoto berikan pada Sasuke. Dia percaya Sasuke dan Naruto saling membutuhkan sama seperti yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Fugaku…" suara lembut seseorang mengalun merdu di telinganya. Istrinya.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?

"Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sasuke bercahaya, Mikoto."

"Mereka... sama-sama lelaki kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Mereka tidak akan bisa memberi kita keturunan langsung,"

"Aku mengerti."

"Tak apa jika kita tak memiliki penerus keluarga Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak ingin lagi membuat siapapun merasa tertekan di bawah nama Uchiha. Tidak buruk juga kan?"

"Ya… sekali-kali, kita hidup di bawah nama kita sendiri. Bukan di bawah nama Uchiha."

Mikoto memeluk Fugaku erat. Menikmati kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan senyaman ini. Fugaku menyamankan posisinya. Merasakan harumnya tubuh istrinya ini.

"_We wish your happiness, Sons." _bisik mereka bersamaan.

_._

_._

.

Di sebuah taman yang dihiasi gemericik suara air mancur, dan diterangi lampu-lampu terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berkulit pucat satunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya… ayahmu baik kok, Teme."

"Dia baik?"

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Dia selalu sayang padamu. Walau, mungkin dia sulit mengungkapkannya. Dan sulit untuk melakukannya, mengingat pekerjaannya."

"Mana mungkin."

"Untuk siapa sih mereka mencari uang? Untukmu juga kan? Untuk masa depanmu kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Eh?"

"… aku hanya ingin mereka bersantai. Tidak sesibuk ini."

"Aku ingin kami ada di rumah ini bersama."

"Aku mengerti. Katakan saja apa maumu pada mereka, Teme. Hehe,"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan marah kau panggil seperti itu,"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya kerlap-kerlip sang berlian malam. Denyut jantung menjadi musik merdu yang menentramkan hati.

"Dobe,"

"Apa, Teme?"

"_Je ... connaître l'avenir sera difficile. __Mais, reste avec moi_."

"Apa artinya?"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti itu."

"Kau menyebalkaan!"

"Hn."

.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kedua sosok itu bertengkar. Dan cara itulah yang membuat mereka memiliki ikatan kasat mata. Dia sedang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha sulung itu.

**"Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Sasuke. _Be happy, brother," _**

_. _

**_"We wish your happiness, Sons"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Je ... connaître l'avenir sera difficile. Mais, reste avec moi"_**

**"Aku... tahu ke depannya akan sulit. Tapi, tetaplah bersamaku."**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**R/N**

akhirnya fic pertama Rin tamat. Udah updetnya lama, ceritanya gaje, aneh, lebay, endingnya aneh pula! Hue. Maafkan rin minna T.T *Ckck, penulis apa ini?

terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, mem-alert (?) YOU ini.. huwe, rin senang sekali.. rin tidak menyangka T.T

dari fic ini, berbagai teman rin kenal.. rin bisa mendapatkan masukan dari kalian semua.. rin bisa berteman dengan kalian T.T Hiksu

rin tidak akan bisa disini tanpa bantuan kalian semua, Minna.. terima kasih banyak T.T

_p.s : Siapa nunggu sickness?_ :D *readers : GA ADA!" *pundung*

semoga masih ada yang mau baca fic penulis lambat ini T.T *makin pundung

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS AND GRATEFULL!**

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

asasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency/ Utsuwaki Haruko (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Ci-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-chan)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun/

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

Beautiful Garnet

Gazesodontread

Kanna Ayasaki

JustLita

Kuchiki Hirata

Misyel

ni23k

yaoi temedobe

Utsuwaki Haruto

Uchiha Natsumi

ulqiura ekor empat

Misa Santo

Black Aquamarine

Chiho Nanoyuki

yuzuru 93

Putri D'Technolife

Sabuko no Youichi

Pucca darkblue

Fitrifiichan Lullaby

Anisa Love Sasunaru

Shinyuu L. White

Shearra 26

Kiran-Angel-Lost (aka. Yaz-chan)

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

mizoecchi

Rei Sakaki

.

And of course, YOU :)

**MATUR NUWUN. THANK YOU. TERIMA KASIH. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. MERCI BEAUCOUP**

**.**

**big Hugs, Rin**

**.**

**25 Sept 10, 11.03 p.m**


End file.
